


暮光之城-Whisper Across Heart-心边的低语

by chaichaiwu



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 117,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaichaiwu/pseuds/chaichaiwu
Summary: “你总会寻找到世界上那另一片最契合你的灵魂”"You'll find another soul in the world that fits you best."卡莱尔、埃斯梅的百年爱情。讲述了卡莱尔的转变，埃斯梅的过去，两个人的相遇相爱，以及卡伦家族的发展。This fanfiction is about the love story of Carlisle and Esme Including Carlisle's transformation, Esme's past, how did they meet and fall in love.时间线从1666年到今天。Timeline:1666-Today这本同人想作为对于梅尔暮光之城系列的补充，因此人物和故事框架完全按照原作设定不做任何改动。I am not going to change any of the original setting of Carlesme by SMeyer.* 这篇同人曾经发在贴吧上，但是我做了大量修改，基本重写。老福特和晋江也在同时更新I am considering translating it into English. I can see it's gonna be hard :( I'll try to proofread it and correct my grammar before I post. If my grammar is too messy please do tell me.I may change the rating to M sometime in the future but I am not sure.* 暮光之城世界及人物归斯蒂芬妮梅尔所有The Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer.感谢阅读！Thanks a lot for reading!
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, 卡莱尔 卡伦/埃斯梅 卡伦
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. 被迫选择的生命

“你们不能让任何一个女巫存活”（Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live）  
——《圣经·出埃及记》（22：18）

1662年 伦敦

【卡莱尔视角】

一切都看起来那么不真切，像是在梦里一样，街上的人很少，偶尔有几个人，他们脸上没有表情，只是匆匆的走过。他们破旧的鞋子经过地上扬起一些灰尘。这是1662年的伦敦，冬天。

“卡莱尔”一个浑厚的声音从背后响起。

我知道是时候了。我放下手中的书默默的站起身，他极不情愿但是无法反抗。跟着那个熟悉却陌生的身影走出门。走在前面的身影有一些佝偻了，他的长袍子时不时会扫到地上，头发被一丝不苟的梳在脑后，虽然夹杂了银发但是还是严肃的让人生畏。我顺手抓了一把门前矮灌木的叶子，把它掐碎，叶子的颜色染绿了指头。我除了把心中的怒火发泄到手中的叶子上其他什么都不能做。我们正在前往观看火刑的路上。

火刑，是欧洲大陆流行的用于处死邪恶女巫的方式。然而死在那里的全是无辜的人，这才是它令人恐惧的地方。我已经记不清和父亲争论了多少次我关于这件事情的看法。直到他夺过我手中雷金纳德·斯考特的《巫术研究》扔进火中，大声斥责我对上帝的不忠，竟然愚蠢到相信将近百年之前一个伪信上帝的乡绅的疯言疯语。但我从来不相信女巫的存在，不相信它她们可以圈养恶魔，制造诅咒，毒害邻居或者毁坏庄稼。也不相信黑暗之中有吸血鬼潜伏，伺机而动，寻找下一个受害者。这一切都不过是愚昧的人为了推卸责任，好将发生在自己身上的不幸发泄到他人身上的借口罢了。而那些宫廷中的权贵、极端的信徒正好利用了这一点，大肆鼓吹这些生物的存在，把天主教仪式与巫术等同，作为他们迫害天主教徒的理由。他们颁布法令，用造成财产和生命损失为由绞死那些被定义为女巫的人。而至于书中根本没有提到的吸血鬼则更是天方夜谭。

然而我的父亲从不怀疑这一切的真实性，自我有记忆以来，他就在不断地重复《圣经·出埃及记》中的一句话“你们不能让任何一个女巫存活” 来作为上帝默许他残暴行为的证据。他的书桌前总是摊放着海因里希·克莱默攥写的《女巫之锤》, 詹姆斯一世的《恶魔学》。当然还有被他奉为行为指南的马修·霍普金斯的《发现女巫》。试图寻找任何女巫与撒旦联系的痕迹。他也曾无数次深夜外出试图寻找女巫或吸血鬼集会的痕迹，但从来都一无所获。他的抽屉里放满了法语的拉丁语的信件，那都是他与身处欧洲大陆同样对猎巫怀有热情的教职人员联系的结果。

如果女巫犯下无法原谅的异端行为，那么吸血鬼更加不可饶恕，他们就是引诱女巫行恶的根源，他们就是魔鬼本身。被怀疑的女巫需要接受异端的审判，被怀疑的吸血鬼则是直接用火烧死。

他把猎杀女巫和吸血鬼作为一生的事业。他坚信女巫和吸血鬼是撒旦的的仆人而他是上帝在人间秩序的捍卫者。多么可笑他致力一辈子的事业只不过是幻觉，多么残忍因为他的幻觉无辜的生命因此终结。

我又抬头看了一眼身前的背影，犹豫了一下，随后跟了上去。我已经放弃了祈祷，因为无论我怎么向上帝发愿，他从来没有在这些被烧死的可怜人的生命的最后一刻出现，拯救他们。多么讽刺，你信仰上帝，却又以背叛上帝的罪名被处死。我苦笑了一下。突然感觉自己整个身体都凉了，心缩成一团。“快到了”我想，我的身体总是比他的直觉先告诉他。

英格兰法律从未提及要烧死女巫，地方治安官对于一些细微的财产损失和人身伤害大多不屑一顾，略加审判之后便把无辜女性投入监禁。少部分幸运的人被判无罪，但更少有人实际因此被绞死。怒火无法平息的暴民放弃地方的世俗法庭转而求助当地牧师，使用残暴的私刑折磨那些无辜的女性。

几分钟之后我们的面前出现了一片空地，周围围满了人。看到我和父亲之后，拥挤骚动的人群立刻安静下来，并为他们让出一条路。这时我看清了中间木桩上绑着的人。大多时候他们抓到的“女巫”或者“吸血鬼”都是寡居孤僻的老人，因为那就是他们幻想样子。而今天场地的中间是一个二十多岁或者刚刚三十岁的女人，浅棕色的头发粘在脸上和脖子上，全身湿透（被浇过圣水）她的脸上混着泪水和是未干的水珠，她的眼睛透露她的情绪，她焦急的在人群中寻找着什么。大大褐色眼睛里含满了泪水。我心突然的一紧，我随着心的收缩稍稍弯了弯腰。“吾主”听到父亲的声音突然响起，“寡妇安·克拉克，蛊惑男性，诅咒邻居致其牲畜死亡，威胁居民安全今天处以火刑。”随后所有人都低下头开始低声祈祷“今天我们再一次聚集在这里，向您显示我们的诚心，上帝的叛徒，人间的恶魔将在今天被送去万劫的深渊。恳求您垂怜我们这些忠诚的臣仆，望着烈火能平息您的悲伤与愤怒。”我的父亲举起火把，点燃了女人脚下的柴堆。  
“妈妈！”一声尖叫划破寂静，安狂乱的眼神一下集中在了一个方向。一个小小的人从人群中挤出来，而几乎就在安的脸上流露出试图向小孩微笑的温柔神情时，她的脸瞬间被火吞没。她的尖叫混着小孩的哭声向一把尖刀划破灰色的冬天的天空，而周围的人群依旧不断低头一遍一遍向上帝祷告。我站在父亲的身后，将指甲深深的嵌入手心，我如此痛恨自己的软弱和无能，无法解救这个无助的妇女，甚过我痛恨我残暴的父亲。

我回忆起第一次观看私刑的时候，我匍匐在父亲的脚边企图为即将处死的人求情。在被他忽视之后，我冲上前去试图抢夺别人手中的火把，我被几个教民打倒在地。目睹一切的父亲怒火中烧，要求我脱去上衣，抽出鞭子狠狠的在众人面前鞭打。受害人的尖叫，身体头发被烧焦的令人作呕的气味混着鞭子抽打破皮肉混着的血腥的味道以及父亲“任何人如果阻碍毁灭背叛上帝的恶魔都会收到残酷的代表上帝的鞭笞”的话语，都让我发现一个人的力量是多么的弱小。无论你的内心受到多么痛苦的煎熬，为受害者留下多少的泪水，甚至出手相救，一切都是徒劳。这是我的人间炼狱。

“你终究是要接替我的”这句话又浮现在我的脑海里。这短短几个字带给我内心无尽的煎熬与痛苦。我的人生早就被他规划好，从他教我第一句拉丁语，对我的第一次体罚，带我熟悉伦敦的街巷开始，我就注定要成为他“捍卫”上帝的一枚棋子，一个暴徒。没错，我确实虔诚的信仰着上帝，但是在这样一个相互残害的时代，我不想成为这种罪恶行为的领导者。我不知道未来会怎么样，至少现在看来，毫无希望。

几个月后一场大病几乎夺走他的生命，虚弱的他让我提前成为了他的接替者，自己选择在最后的生命里进行苦修和日夜接替的祈祷。面对那些狂暴的教民，那些荒谬可笑的对于自家邻居的指控我不知该做什么。我不愿意指控也不愿意调查。在你对一些现象的存在完全持怀疑态度时，怎么可能采取任何措施？甚至有谣言认为我就是恶魔的一员，暗地里保护着自己的同类不愿进行调查和审判。整个教区对我失望至极。

直到几周后，一具尸体撼动了我的整个信仰。我所熟知的那个充满艾萨克·牛顿爵士科学理论的世界在我眼前崩坏。尸体的脖子几乎难辨形状，血肉模糊。像是有某种强大的外力把它扭得粉碎。验尸官剖开尸体时候出血量少得惊人。连我自己都无法现象出一个可以合理解释它的原因。接下来的一段时间我翻遍了每一本希腊罗马时期诗歌中记载的传奇故事到当代读到的都是一些荒谬的关于尸体还魂和利用镜子动物辨别吸血鬼的怪谈。只有来自遥远欧洲中部神话提供了一点点看似可靠的特征：血色眼睛、如猎豹般的速度和嗅觉以及永生。

让我感到宽慰的是，我有着相当的权力，可以领导抓捕。我终于可以去维护一些人不被强制送进火堆。但是只要真正的吸血鬼依旧存在，就难以保证一些可怜人会成为吸血鬼的食物，更有一些无辜者成为罪行的替代者，被疯狂的教民推向毁灭。现在抓捕到真正的吸血鬼成为我最大的愿望。少一个吸血鬼就会少一个被烧死的受害者。  
我不分昼夜地试图寻找他们活动的蛛丝马迹。直到两个月后终于发现几个居住在下水道中的吸血鬼。已经有一些天没有传出平民死亡的消息了，这些吸血鬼一定是听到了风声开始更加谨慎行事，以防被抓。这也意味着他们正在为了保命而忍受饥饿，饥饿让他们更加危险。

我用了最冒险，但最直接的方法，我带着一些人拿着武器和火把一直守在在附近的街道角落。不出所料，一个外出觅食的吸血鬼出现。但突然间他好像知道了我们的存在，躁动起来，我不能解释为什么，他甚至没有看向这个方向，怎么能发现藏匿在黑暗中的我们？

“Curre. Vulgus appropinquant （快跑，他们来了）”他用拉丁语招呼他的同伴。他们一定非常老了。恐惧和恶心混杂着从我的胃底传上来。  
我冲上前去试图追上他，而他宛若一道模糊黑影消失在街道另一头的转角处。他的速度之快令人瞠目结舌。

正当我准备放弃的时候，令人惊讶的是，这个已经就要消失在远处的身影又飞奔回来。

他一定是太饿了，为了饱餐愿意以性命一搏。

一切都发生得太快，一阵从未体验过的剧痛蔓延开来。我想控制身体，但却无法动弹。

他咬了我…

或许意识到自己无法面对这么多手持火把的猎人。他转而自卫。我身边的两个人无声地倒了下去，手里的火把摔落在地上然后引燃了尸体的衣物。

我的意识开始变得更加模糊，这种痛苦像是全身的血液被点燃，带着火苗流向全身。随着我每一次的心跳，这灼热的火焰都更加热烈。我周围的世界开始变成一团模糊的红色，钻心的疼痛使我不能动弹。

“他跑了他跑了”嘈杂的声音从身后响起，更多人追了上来。

周围的世界开始旋转，眼前模糊的红色越来越亮，我开始剧烈地耳鸣，已经完全听不清周围人说话的声音。我的整个身体都在燃烧。

我不能倒在这里，如果被人发现，他们不会怜悯我，会将我他交给我他的父亲。而我他的父亲会亲手毁灭我他。我踉跄的跑过两三条小巷，最终远离了人群，躲进一堆被丢弃的快腐烂的土豆里。

我已经感受不到我的四肢，也失去了所有感官，唯一能感受到的只有剧痛和灼烧。我从未如此渴望死亡。


	2. 同类

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡莱尔的找到人生方向，并在欧洲遇到了沃尔图里家族

【卡莱尔视角】

烈火般的灼烧和剧烈的疼痛模糊了我的意识。一些时候我甚至产生了被父亲发现、焚烧的错觉。只是这时没有皮肉和衣服烧焦的令人作呕的气味，但没有死亡来作为解脱。

像是地狱之火在体内点燃。血液沸腾，冒泡，起火 ，摧毁血管，将骨头烧成灰。随着毒液流过身体的每一个细小的血管，这种灼烧也遍布身体的每一处。这种烈火般的灼烧在每一分每一秒都给神经最大的刺激。在我眼前狂乱的跳动的一片红色中，我所看过的每一个被处死的无辜者的脸一个接一个的浮现出来。肉体上的折磨和回忆带来的恐惧使我想要痛苦地尖叫。我根本无法集中精神祈祷上帝的拯救，而之前的很多祈祷也从来没有得到过上帝的回应。

或许这就是我应得的惩罚。

当烈火褪去，我不确定究竟是过了一天，还是一周，还是一个月。每一秒都是我最痛苦的回忆。发觉最后一丝疼痛散去的我甚至不能确定我究竟还活着还是已经死去。一分钟的茫然之后，一股恐惧混杂着深深的厌恶涌了上来。

我回复了理智，意识到自己变成了什么。

接下来的事情让人惊奇。站在深夜的街道，我却能看清墙上每一道碎裂的痕迹，远处狂吠不止的狗身上的每一根羽毛。无数我从未注意过的味道涌上鼻腔，比如地下一瓣被碾碎的半腐烂的花瓣的味道，火把熄灭以后留下的灰烬的味道。

我能听到墙内睡梦中人们的呓语。

以及……许多个有力而强壮的心跳声。

我口中开始分泌大量的液体，在意识到自己行为之前，我已经摧毁了一户人家的围墙。企图闯入屋内大开杀戒。围墙倒塌的声音惊动了四邻。几盏窗户内亮起了灯。不甘心放弃一顿美餐的我为了自保选择逃跑。

在我迈开脚步那一瞬间，我沉浸在了极快的速度和丰富的感觉带来的快感之中。享受奔跑几个直到小时之后，我终于在伦敦东部一处海岸边停了下来。一阵海风吹来，带走了我对于新鲜经验的惊喜，带走了人类气息对我的诱惑，让理性重回大脑。我才注意到自己已经变成了一个完全的怪物。刚才的飞速奔跑使我衣衫褴褛，刚才城里地面的未干的水洼倒映出我骇人的红色眼睛。差点打开杀戒的恐惧感的淹没了我。如果在不久的将来我真的因为我嗜血的欲望杀害了无辜人呢？

我一次的看向他认为是天堂的地方。我的心里早就没有了以前祈祷时的平静。我已经成为了自己以前一直怨恨的，被上帝所遗弃的魔鬼，只能靠杀死他人才可以存活的魔鬼。比如燃起烈火的饥渴喉咙，来自内心自我谴责的火焰让我无比痛苦。

只要我选择这样生活下去，这种内心的火焰永远都不会消失。我也绝不会原谅自己把自己的生活建立在剥夺他人生命和打破完整家庭上面。

显而易见，摆在我面前的只有一个选择---自杀。

“真是讽刺”我心里想到。出于求生的本能，我承受了最大的痛苦，而最后走向的还是不得不结束的生命。想到自己即将亲手毁灭自己，我感到一阵紧张，如果我还有心跳的话，它一定比任何时候都要快。但是做出这个决定之后，内心自我谴责的火焰渐渐平静，我将接受属于我的命运。

我飞快地爬上最高的岩石，做了最后一次从不被上帝呼应的祈祷，纵身跳下了悬崖。

几秒之后，我发觉海水并不像我想象的那么冰冷，事实上比我还要温暖。一个大浪向我打来，我平静的看着海浪咆哮滚向自己。然后闭上眼睛。

当海浪卷着我的身体撞向岩石时，等待我的不是粉身碎骨的痛苦、缺氧的窒息和死亡。被我身体碰到的岩石碎成了几块，而我没有任何感觉。无论我把头埋在水中多长时间，都不会感到窒息。当海水的浮力再一次将我托出水面，再一次看到月光时，我才意识到这个新获得的身体是多么的无坚不摧。

我爬上岩石，最远处的天空展现出一点白色，天快亮了。我想到最广为流传的传说，太阳的光芒可以毁灭吸血鬼。我如此渴望太阳快点出现来结束我的煎熬，但又害怕那太阳灼烧太过缓慢和痛苦。当清晨的第一缕光照向大地，我迈入那光芒之中，脸上带着“殉道”般的悲剧表情。

而我的自我摧毁再次失败了。我没有感到太阳灼烧的痛苦，皮肤也没有变灰、变硬、被烧成灰，相反，它在阳光的照射下反射出耀眼的银白色光芒，随着角度的变化可以看出夹杂在中间的一些其他颜色，那些第一眼根本难以注意到的极其细微且闪耀的绿色、紫色和金色。短暂地惊艳与自己的皮肤后，我随即又陷入更深的痛苦中，我最害怕的事情终究发生了，这个诅咒注定永恒，连死亡都无法打破。

如果这些方法都无法摧毁一个吸血鬼，那么还剩最后一个一定有效的方法——切断它的食物来源。被自己的想法惊讶，我苦笑一声，决心进行最后的实践。

几经搜索之后，我在海岸边的森林深处找一个山洞。绝对的偏僻能让我把误伤人类的可能性降到最低。

过了三天，或许四天，我的意识又开始模糊。全身的每一个细胞仿佛吼叫着渴望血液。我无法张开嘴，也无法转动我的脖子，因为我的喉咙像是被一把带有火焰的利刃穿过。我紧紧的靠着山洞的边缘，拼命克制自己的欲望，以至于身边的石头被搓成了粉末。

几天之后我冲了出去。奔跑带来的风缓解我濒临崩溃的神经，让我有机会用我最后的意志朝着更加远离城镇的地方走去。

游荡在树林中。我尝试喝一口溪水缓解我喉咙的烈火。但仿佛我喝下去的是让那烈火燃烧得更旺盛的油。

在树枝筛落的微弱月光中，我看到了自己狂乱的黑色眼睛，眼下深紫色的阴影和从未如此接近鬼魅的苍白。这就是一个恶魔本来的样子。

经历了无数次太阳升起又落下，死亡的解脱还是没能到来。不知该怨恨自我还是怨恨这个剥夺了我生命的人；怨恨从未回应过我的上帝或者怨恨迟迟不能到来的死亡本身。心底一股怒火腾起。海岸边的巨石，森林中最粗壮的树成我为发泄的出口。仿佛摧毁了它们就能摧毁我心底里的愧疚，恐惧与愤怒。

直到这个晚上，我再一次听到了那美妙的心脏跳动的声音。一群鹿。

不待大脑做出判断，我的身体已经被心脏跳动和血液流动的美妙声音吸引过去。

当我解决饥渴恢复理智之后，满地的狼藉着实吓到了我。我杀掉了一整群鹿。

我终于品尝到了血液的味道。如果有甘霖来自天堂，应该是相同的。我不禁想，这或许就是上帝送来的“甘霖”，来自上帝的今后如何生活下去的启示

几个月以来喉咙的烈火终于被缓解了些许，我才意识到这种渴望血液的火焰永远不会熄灭。但这又如何，重要的是，我内心愧疚的灼烧感真正停止了。

原来，我可以选择不做一个恶魔。

“上帝保佑”我喃喃低语。

经历新生将近一年的时间，我变得能更好地控制自己的饥渴，尽管还不能再人群中久留。一旦人生之路变得清晰，我所拥有的一切，那永不疲惫的体力，无限的时间，久不褪色的记忆都从诅咒变成了礼物。我迫切地想要利用我新拥有的这一切。而游荡在树林里不是最好的选择。

几个月后我终于下定决心前往欧洲文化中心的法国，它拥有英格兰目前望尘莫及的科学与艺术世界。

夜色之中我站在多佛海港的边缘，不知是我的幻觉还是吸血鬼极佳的视力，我能看到对面法国加莱零星的灯火。我站在岸边，一跃而入。虽然天气还没有回暖，我没有温度的身体却在水中感到一丝暖意。我从未如此畅快地游过泳，我还记得小时候在阳光明媚的下午扔下手里的书偷偷和玩伴去池塘戏水游泳的快乐。当然，父亲发现之后给了我最严厉的鞭打，并惩罚我在晚餐前抄写一百遍拉丁语动词变格。

为什么还会想起父亲和那段时光我却感到一阵难以言说的失落和内疚呢？他才是那个狂热的信徒，不称职的家长，无辜平民的迫害者……我不愿意继续回想，把我的注意力集中到对岸的灯火，巴黎辉煌的学院、图书馆。

我在水中顺利的游向前，水的阻力都无法影响我的速度，不到三个小时，我在夜色中爬上了加莱的海岸。我小时候曾经见到父亲大陆的朋友在寄来的信件中附上一张袖珍的画作，画中的巴黎建筑精致，马车穿行其间。

我迫不及待进入最近的城镇，想要看看它是否真是那样。

夜晚的镇子安静极了，除了木头招牌上刻画的法语，似乎一切都是英格兰没有什么区别。

在我失望之时候，我无意间在布满灰尘的一小块玻璃窗上瞥见了自己的倒影。我才意识到身上衣服早就已经破烂不堪，几个月前捕猎时的一块血迹沾在胸前。我偷偷闯进一间裁缝店，拿走一件衣服，并把自己身上所剩的所有钱币留在柜台上。

我对于拉丁语和法语的熟练掌握，让我能得以在巴黎一个贵族家庭中找到一份私人家庭教师的工作。教授孩童们拉丁语、英语、地理和希罗哲学，同时我还可以借阅他家中收藏的书籍。

被转变不到两年就试图重新融入人类社会的我无比谨慎。为了避免任何可能的失控，每次上课之前我都会去捕猎。家庭教师的职业为我提供了一笔可观的剩余收入，不到半年，我便可以负担起进入大学学习我一直热爱的科学与哲学课程。

这时的法国已经不能满足探索知识与艺术的渴望，我想走得更远，我要到文艺复兴和欧洲文明的源头去。

意大利为我提供了丰富的艺术体验。我常偷溜进上流人士的沙龙，欣赏那些珍藏的画作，从东方带来的绝美的手工艺品。沙龙给我带来视觉上的震撼与享受，同时也为展示了与我认知大有不同的历史。小时候的我常被父亲教育是神创造了一切的辉煌，而在这里我不得不感叹，人类的伟大的创造力。

“年轻人，你很有艺术鉴赏能力。”

这时一个深沉而优雅的声音打断了我迈出沙龙门口时候的沉思。他的声音略微沙哑但是似乎中间积累了很多年的力量，柔缓低沉，他语调的古典与华丽让我卡莱尔一时都忘记了礼仪，惊愕的转头看去。一个身影他带着兜帽，身着简单但昂贵的黑天鹅绒斗篷。

这时候我看到了他深红色的眼睛。我倒吸一口气。他是我的同类。

当我仔细凝视他的脸时，发现他皮肤纤薄而光滑，苍白毫无血色。他的眼窝深陷眼睛下有深深的阴影，像古代希腊雕塑一般完美的脸庞。

“可否请你给我你的手？”

不待我反应过来我的手已经被他握在手里，我开始感到一种莫名的恐惧。

他立刻松开了我卡莱尔的手，脸上带着满意的微笑。

“有趣”他低声说到。“你愿意和我走一走聊一聊吗？”

“当然，先生。”虽然他让我感到不安，可我的好奇心促使我想要和他交谈，想把一切都弄个明白。

“先生……”

不等我说完，那人开口：“我是如此粗鲁，竟然没有自我介绍，阿罗·沃尔图里。我知道你很困惑，那么可否由我来为你解答？”

这奇怪而古老的用词暗示了他的年龄，或许他和城市一样古老，我无法想象。 

“现在，卡莱尔，你一定有几千个问题要问，我们一个一个来。”

“先生，我不明白为什么你会知道我的名字……”我惊讶地看向他。

“别着急，你有无限的时间。作为不朽的族类我们最有资格保持悠闲与淡定。请和我来吧。”

“先生，去哪里？”

“来见见其他同类，如果你愿意的话。”他停在一辆马车旁边，邀请他上车。

我紧张地吞咽了一口毒液，但并没看出他的恶意，于是和他上了马上。

马车上共同度过的几小时，是我最打开眼界的几小时。我被他渊博的知识，古典的谈吐，对于艺术哲学的批评以及读心的能力深深迷惑。仿佛他就是历史本身。

“欢迎，我的朋友。阿罗说。我发现我们身处一个钟楼前的广场。

阿罗径直带我穿过黑暗的小巷，小巷深处有一个小拐弯，依然向下倾斜。路的尽头是一一堵砖墙。墙下有一个地洞。 

“来”阿罗示意我上前，以优雅的姿势跳条了下去。

洞底下的石头路一直往更深的地下伸延去，穿过地道尽头生锈的铁门，我看到一个宽阔而平直用石头砌成的房间，这里没有刚刚走过的路那么黑暗。房间的尽头有一扇大大的木门。木门的那一边是一个光线稍好的走廊，夯土墙壁的两边插着火把。

走廊尽头是一个向上的楼梯。楼梯上是一个普通大小的房间，没有窗子，墙上挂着大幅的色彩鲜艳的托斯卡纳乡村风景画。靠墙摆放着精致的桌椅，小圆桌上是开得正盛的血红的玫瑰。

我们穿过房间两道门后华丽而宽敞的大厅。走过大厅尽头的几扇门，阿罗拉开大厅中间的嵌板，露出一扇普通的木门，里面是一个石头砌成的圆形房间。

之后我们来道一个稍微亮堂一些如洞穴般的房间。

再上两层楼，是一个大房间。早晨刚升起的阳光透过窗户照进来。房间内仅有三个细高的精致雕刻的巨大木椅。有三个个男人和三个女人在房间里。其中的两个男人坐在木椅上，另外的人眼神空洞地盯着各个方向。他们之中的有些人看起来还是稚气未脱的孩子。但无一例外，他们都有着血红色的双眸。

当听到我们临近的脚步声，他们集体转向这个方向。

那两个坐在木椅上面的人微微向阿罗点了点头。

“欢迎我们的新朋友卡莱尔。”阿罗提高声音向大家宣布道。


	3. 初见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1911年卡莱尔与埃斯梅第一次见面。向来避免和人建立联系的卡莱尔忍不住想要和面前的女孩多说几句话，他甚至觉得她真正能理解他的孤独

1911年秋 俄亥俄 哥伦布

【卡莱尔视角】

又是一场雷雨即将到来的前夕，刚过中午，我坐在窗前。窗外暗沉的云彩压向地平线，逐渐侵蚀天。风中摇摆的树枝，一切都像极了乔尔乔内《暴风雨》中的场景。两百年前，在意大利我曾有幸触摸到他的真迹。闭上眼睛每一笔的纹理我都能回想起来。

画作背后几双血红的眼睛浮现出来。

回想起曾经和沃尔图里生活在一起时间，宛若开启了无数扇通向历史的门。每一天我都仿佛置身拉斐尔的《雅典学院》画作当中。不同的时空，不同的学科会集，只要我想了解，伸手即可得到。只要我愿意，便可与之对话。短时间内我获得了我想要知道的一切，关于自身，吸血鬼的历史，关于艺术，关于科学。阿罗、凯厄斯、马库斯像极了艺术文化“伊甸园”的大天使守卫，只不过完全相反，他们张开手臂欢迎进入伊甸园探寻的每个人，并亲自给予引导。我拥有一整间可以供我使用的仪器，最新的医学书籍。

然而，生活在意大利，我却感到无比孤单。

在看待世界和自身上沃尔图里和我有着本质的区别。

城堡内每月一次的屠杀，我都会躲得远远的，希望自己不会听到些受害者的尖叫。沃尔图里讥讽我对于食物来源的看法。几十年过去，我们都无法彼此说服。

我下定了要离开沃尔图里前往新大陆决心。

粗暴的敲门声，把我拉回到两百年后的今天。

“有医生吗？”有人在门外喊

我有些不悦地打开门。

“我听说这里有医生。”一个微胖，鼻头发红，留着浓密胡子的男人对我说。

“我就是”我有些疑惑，我从未见过他。我可以确信他不是我负责区域里的住户

“我的小女孩把腿摔断了。我们的医生不在。我听说这里有人能帮忙。”他说

“当然”我爬上他的马车，在一堆刚收割完的玉米秆里，寻找一个可以让我放医疗包的地方。小心翼翼不让那锋利的钢制的玉米刀划破它。

他是个沉默寡言的人，路上我们说一句话都没有说。他偶尔看看天边的云彩，有些焦急地叹一口气，担忧可能到来的糟糕天气。他左臂上用别针别着的旧粗斜纹棉布制作的长袖套（注：美国农民收割玉米时加在袖子外的一层，用旧工装裤改装，来保护衬衫以及自己的胳膊不被划破）还没有摘，他是直接放下手里收割的工作来找我的。

“她就在屋里”我下车之后，他的手向房子的方向一指，转身便离开了。我有些不满他对待女儿的冷漠态度。但我也能理解农活对他的重要性。尤其这很有可能到来的雷雨天气，不得不让人争分夺秒。

我踏进屋里，厨房椅子上的女孩抬起头。这个女孩大约15、6岁。浅棕色小卷发有些凌乱，一些头发被泪水粘在了脸上，看到我的到来，她瞪大双眼，随即又快速低下头，拨开头发，擦去眼里的泪水。

我能听到她的心跳越来越快。

“非常抱歉，你一定等了很久。”我对她说到。

或许是因为她过于小巧的身材，又或许是她因为困惑扑闪的大眼睛外的睫毛上还挂着细小的泪珠。我不敢大声说话，也不敢快步接近她。她仿佛是一只受惊的小鸟，任何过大的动作都会让她惊慌逃走。

“我是卡伦医生，今天你们的医生不在所以我来。你介意我查看你腿的情况吗？”我在她腿边蹲下对她说到。她简单的深褐色裙子被树枝划开一道大口子。

“对不起”她喃喃地道歉，把护在小腿上的手移开。

“没关系”我抬起头，她亮亮的褐色眼睛由于害羞一直躲着我的目光，心形的脸红了一大片。

伸手去检查她的小腿肚。突然放上去的冰凉手指，让她震惊的倒抽一口气。

“非常抱歉”

“没有关系”她柔声说到，嘴角微微提起努力找我露出一个原谅的微笑，但她的眼睛依旧在接触解除到我目光的那一瞬间快速移开。

在我摸到肿胀最明显的地方，她痛得皱起眉头。我突然不敢进行下一步复位骨头。想到她咬着嘴唇流下眼泪的样子让我心酸。

“你还没有告诉我你的名字”我和她聊天，试图让她不要那么紧张。

“埃斯梅·普莱特”她柔声回答

“你愿意说一说刚才发生了什么意外吗？”我继续询问到。我已经确定了骨折的位置。

“我从树上掉下来的。”她有些不好意思承认，脸颊又红了一些。

我没有藏住我的笑容，谁能想到这样一个看起来羞涩文静的女孩是这样伤到了自己的腿。

“我就知道您会笑我。”她抿了抿嘴唇，随后露出抱歉的笑。她现在没有那么害怕和我说话了。

“对不起，我不是那个意思，只是惊讶一个淑女为什么会爬到树上去。”我露出一个讨好般的笑容希望能获得面前这个女孩的原谅，希望让她不觉得我是一个以别人痛苦取乐的人。

她的心跳又加快了一些。

“我在树上看书，它是唯一能让我绝对放松的地方。等到午饭之后父母叫我下去帮忙，我一脚踩空所以掉了下来。”她满是懊悔地轻轻摇头，扇起一阵微弱却宜人的青草混杂洋甘菊的温暖芳香。

“可能会疼，只要一秒就好”她乖乖的点了点头。我迅速地把错位的骨头推到了原位。

她因为疼痛，低吟了一声，咬住了下嘴唇。

“对不起，我不是故意弄疼你。”我开始往她的腿上打石膏。

“您太喜欢道歉了。”她这次直视了我的眼睛，用手托着脸颊。她笑着的时候嘴唇形成一个完美的弧线。

“确实是我一个恼人的坏习惯。” 

“我不觉得这令人厌烦。”她轻轻笑着。

我不由自主地回应她的笑容，她浅褐色眼睛里溢出的笑容如此单纯又如此具有感染力。让我觉得有一股陌生的暖流从我的头上留下。

这种奇怪的感觉让我欣喜又让我害怕。我们又再次陷入了沉默。

她放在桌上的手轻轻划过那本书，摩擦它的书脊。然后轻轻叹了一口气。

我想和她说话。

如果放在平常我会尽量减少和任何人产生不必要的交流。可现在坐在我面前的女孩却让我难以压抑想要和她说话的欲望。或许是我想要再听一听她柔软且悦耳的声音，或许我想看她把手放在脸颊上若有所思的样子，或许我想看她的脸颊突然飞上一团粉色，又或许我想再看她露出笑容是眼睛里闪烁出的光芒。

“你刚才在看什么”我的理性完全被我排挤了出去。

“萨福。她是我最喜欢的诗人。”她用手轻轻快速的翻过书页，纸张因为扰动起周围空气一丝细微的空气扰动。“他就象天神一样快乐逍遥/他能够一双眼睛盯着你瞧/他能够坐着听你絮语叨叨/好比音乐”她的食指划过字句，她轻声念诵那些字句，嗓音犹如清澈而温和的阳光跳动。

“听见你笑声，我心儿就会跳/跳动得就象恐怖在心里滋扰/只要看你一眼，我立刻失掉，言语的能力/舌头变得不灵；噬人的感情/象火焰一样烧遍了我的全身/我周围一片漆黑；耳朵里雷鸣/头脑轰轰。”我念出下一段。

“您会背诵这首诗！”她惊喜地感叹到。

“我也喜欢她的作品”这不算是撒谎。虽然我一直对于任何关于爱情的文学有着强烈的抵触。但在埃斯梅朗读的那一瞬间我体会到了这首诗中蕴含的热烈而细腻的少女情绪。我十分庆幸自己在无聊的日子曾不得不捡起一些爱情文学打发时光，也庆幸自己拥有的过目不忘的图像记忆。

“虽然我更偏爱磅礴的叙述史诗，不可否认她的文字很优美”我笨拙地补充了一句，不想让她觉得我是个沉浸文学过于感伤的男人。

“是很优美。”她再次露出一个羞涩但完美的笑容，没有注意到我的尴尬“我希望有一天，等到我去西部教书的时候，能教那些孩子们朗诵她的作品。”埃斯梅憧憬地闭上眼。“这些诗可能不太适合孩子”她摇摇头。

“这是个很不错的梦想，你很适合做一个循循善诱的老师。”我趁她闭眼的那几秒，仔细端详了她。心形的脸刚褪去稚气，脸颊上一小片阳光亲吻过的淡淡的雀斑增添了几分活泼，长长的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖。

我不自觉地放慢，动作想要和她多待一会儿。我一定是疯了。但不可否认，和这个人类女孩交谈让我感觉到舒适和心安。

“但是我家里人不愿意让我去。”她睁开眼睛，有些失落地说。“我父亲想要我在当地结婚，然后和我未来的丈夫一起帮他照顾农场。他从来不在乎我想要什么。比起我农场更像是她的女儿。”

回想起刚才男人冷漠的态度，我不禁对埃斯梅产生了怜悯之情。

“所有的父亲都希望孩子能继续自己的道路吧”不自觉地想要安慰她。我从未主动向任何人说起过我的过去。连自己都被我今天的反常举止所惊讶。

“您的父亲也是医生吗？”她问到

父亲那严厉的声音，火光之前不断祈祷的影子，手里拿着的火把浮现在我的脑海里。

“不是，他是一个牧师。他想让我也继续他的事业。”

“但是你反叛了”她评论到，她的笑里带上几分调皮。

“没错，我是个‘叛逆’的孩子”我情不自禁地露出笑容，她的评论恰到好处。

“我觉得你这样做很有勇气。”她看着我说“有时候如果我的梦想和人生原则不被理解，让我觉得无比孤单。”她把头看向窗外，眉头微微皱起。

她的后半句话像是闪电一般穿过我的身体。埃斯梅并不知晓，她完美的概括了我在过去两百年来的心态。

“或许我也可以…”她把一根指头压在嘴唇上，若有所思“我不敢公开违抗他的意思，但或许再等两年我满十八岁，再提一次能有希望让他改变主意。”她喃喃自语。

“我处理好了”我轻轻碰一碰她的膝盖，然后站起身来。

她看着我，微微张张嘴想要说什么，但是却化成一个笑容“谢谢”

我提起医疗包。

注意到她左边耳后还沾了一根草。

“抱歉，你这里沾到”我轻轻把它摘下来，放在桌子上。她的头发如同她的笑容一般，温暖而柔软。

“谢谢”她突然又红了脸“再见”

我走出门去，突然害怕我早就习以为常的孤单。


	4. 枯萎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅的逃跑与生命的结束。对卡莱尔的记忆变得模糊和生疏，然而却一直是她生命难以忘却的一部分。

1920年

【埃斯梅视角】

我在发抖。

它源于我心头的恐惧但又夹杂一丝兴奋。这种感觉太强烈了，我的牙齿甚至抖得无法咬合，我的手脚冰凉，心跳剧烈。我感觉在下一秒可能就会昏过去。

我抓紧手里的包，提醒自己现在不能出任何差错。我加快在房间走动的速度，试图让四肢温暖起来，好不让自己抖得那么严重。然而想到即将到来的那一瞬间，我的嘴唇又开始颤抖，心跳也越发剧烈。

我要离开这个地方。

我曾无数次幻想过逃向自由那一刻的心情。然而却从未预料会有此刻这样的感觉。我的大脑在恐惧和兴奋中快速旋转。像是如被狂风吹起的海面，逐渐上涨，被推上兴奋的顶点，伸手就可以触碰到想要的自由。然后再下一秒又重新跌落到充满未知恐惧的最深处。

我还在害怕，我本是个无比懦弱的人。

我随意从衣柜里揪出几件衣服和裙子，顾不上叠放整齐，把它们团成一团塞进我手提包。那是一个我经常使用的波士顿包，虽然提包的四角的牛皮的最外层已经被磨破，手柄连接处的金属已经黯淡有些生锈。但它仍然十分结实，能供我装下一条稍微厚实一些的裙子，三件衬衣，和一些内衣。更重要的是它让我看起来像是一个外出普通购物的普通妇女而不是一个仓皇落跑的孕妇。

肚子里的生命动了一下。似乎在提醒我加快整理的速度。

“第二次”我喃喃自语。胎动带来的令人啜泣的喜悦感还无比新鲜。而我却不敢停下手里的动作，好好地坐在床边感受它。

它正是我鼓起所有勇气的原因。

查尔斯今天早晨又打了我，因为他发现他早餐的鸡蛋里被加了胡椒。他总能找到无数对我使用暴力的理由。无论我多么小心翼翼地去讨好他，他总能发现我的错误，然后把自己的所有的不满发泄出来。我害怕他的一举一动，哪怕是他无意间重重地放下了勺子，或者关门声音过重，我便紧张到呼吸困难，怀疑他又要破口大骂或者拳脚相加，条件反射般地开始思考又做错了什么，该用什么理由哀求他能让我少给我一些折磨。

可他今天早晨把勺子扔到桌上，绝对不是个意外。

当他的拳头重重地落到我的后背上，我尖叫一声，失手打翻了桌上的牛奶，牛奶浸湿了他的裤脚。这让他更加气愤，打过我一个耳光之后，他依旧怒气未消。我站起来想要逃离厨房。看到我要躲开，查尔斯发出不满的咆哮。他讨厌我逃跑和躲闪，每一次我下意识的自我保护动作只能加剧他的愤怒，为我招来更多暴力。

拉扯之中，见他朝我的腹部踢过来，我下意识护住肚子，弯腰背过身去。他的鞋跟砸在我的下背部。我痛的几乎难以站立。感觉有血顺着后背流下，我却不敢把手从肚子上移开，去摸后背的情况到底有多么糟糕。

就在那一瞬间，20周以来我终于感受到了第一次胎动。我的眼泪顺着脸颊流淌下来，我的手臂依旧没有移动。

“但愿它不要是一个像你一样的傻女人，要是，我就把它掐死。”查尔斯扔下最后一句话，重重地摔上门离开。

我听过查尔斯无数次威胁，也见过气急的他真的拿起刀如他威胁中所说地朝我刺过来，并最终在我手臂上留下一道长长的划痕。但从来没有一次威胁像今天一样让我害怕眼花到和无法呼吸。

我怎么会和这样毫无人性的人结婚？婚前，他晚饭时和我父亲一起调侃我做过的傻事，我没有意识到这个选择是个错误。之后他不愿和我结伴去公共场所，相处中他偶尔的突然冷淡，对他的亲吻毫无感觉也全都没有让我醒悟。直到新婚之夜的粗暴对待，第一次贬低我的自尊，第一次扇我耳光，第一次对我拳脚相加，才发现当时那个怀有单纯幻想的我是多么地可笑和可悲。

查尔斯参加军队离开家的那一段时间，让我获得了短暂的喘息。而从他返回家中的那一天起，我又重新跌入了地狱。烟头，热油，开水，各种抽打过的痕迹重新出现在我的胳膊上，脖子上，大腿上、肋骨处和后背……

我必须离开这个地方，第一次胎动激起我作为母亲的所有勇气。我不能接受查尔斯对这孩子的任何伤害。

我试着看手提包能否扣上，是不是需要再取出一些衣物。手提包的上方还有一些空间，我再次打开它又塞进去一双羊毛袜。然后用全力抠开梳妆台下那块松动的地板，从里面取出一个封面有点发霉的本子，里面夹着我曾经偷偷攒下来用来应急的钱。

抽出钱的一瞬间，一根已经枯萎的草掉在了我的面前，勾起我遥远又模糊的回忆。

他修长而轻柔的指头，穿过我的发丝，取下这根草，放在我面前……

[卡伦医生]

我竟然还记得他的名字。

我能回想起高大而优雅的身影，从门外走进来的样子，即使是阴沉的天空，他金色的头发依旧反射出朦胧地光芒。我记得他完美挺拔的鼻梁，眼下一小片深邃的阴影，古怪却无比迷人的金色眼睛，他薄薄的嘴唇……虽然这些细节至今如此鲜活和深刻，我却无法把这些它们拼凑到一张脸上。我的记忆中，我只能看到他如雕塑一般的完美身影，闪光的头发，脸却无比模糊。

他如此绅士且耐心地安慰了受到惊吓和痛苦的我。

我的手指滑倒小腿，那块曾经被他的手温柔触碰和修复的地方。

我现在能回想起他因为治疗断骨时弄疼我向我道歉，以及道歉之后露出的使人迷醉的笑容。

我能回想起他背诵萨福的诗歌《给所爱》时候，那绝妙的男中音让每一个音节如同歌唱一般。

我能回想起他听我说我的梦想，他眼中流露出的同情。在他之后没有人真正愿意了解我说的话，愿意在乎我的感受。

少女的我曾疯狂地迷恋这与我仅有过一面之缘的医生。曾有无数个夜晚我满怀希望地祈祷能在梦中再见一次他的样子，然而又无数次早晨失望懊恼地醒来。写日记时，我曾用轻轻拂过那根草，想到体会和他指尖相触的感觉。我也幻想过或许有一天他会出现在我的面前，眼里依旧是那令人心碎的温柔。我也曾无比想要体会手指穿过他的头发、吻上他嘴唇的感觉。

而现在，就连那少女时期那甜蜜又忧伤的幻想都恍若隔世。

我试图捡起那根已经早就枯萎的草。然而流走的时光让它变得无比脆弱，我轻轻一碰它便碎成了几段，正如同少女时我对医生的幻想，那种朦胧而悸动的感觉，惆怅而甜蜜的心情，也早就被我遗忘、发黄和破碎了。

我把那本子也一同塞进包里，扣好扣子，匆匆起身奔向门口。

无处可去的我，坐上了前去密尔沃基的火车，投奔我的一个表哥。我只想离查尔斯越远越好。直到火车开动，我才感到了长久以来缺失的安全感。

辗转一天我终于叩响表哥的家门，前来开门的他一脸震惊。他看向我腹部，然后迅速把我拉进房子里。

“埃斯梅，你怎么会来这里？你看起来糟糕透了。”他接过我手里的包。向屋里喊“玛姬，是埃斯梅”

“能先给我一杯水吗？”我问他

“当然当然，你先去坐着。”他把我引导一把椅子上。这时我才在墙上的镜子里看到了自己的样子，脸颊已经没有血色，浅褐色的发卷凌乱不堪绕在我的脖子上。

“你一定饿了”他递给我一杯热牛奶，一块派。

“谢谢”，我抿了一口牛奶，然后低下头。

“埃斯梅到底发生了什么事情。”他拉过一把椅子坐到我旁边。

“我没有办法继续和查尔斯生活下去了”我的眼泪扑簌簌地掉下来。“威尔，查尔斯他打我。”我抓住表兄的衣袖。她妻子玛姬把手帕递给我。

沉默半响，他开口对我说“谁叫你选了这么一个人。”

所有我在今天受到的委屈都不如威尔这句话让我难过。他本来应该是那个可以保护我的人。我们小时候一起长大，在跃过小溪的时候，跳下矮墙的时候，都是威尔在那边接着我。

“你先在这里住一晚，平静一下，我明天就告诉查尔斯接你回家。”威尔轻轻拍拍我的背。虽然我相信他们可怜我，但我也察觉到了他们不想介入我和查尔斯的婚姻矛盾里。

无论如何我都不要再回到那个地狱了，我已经下定了决心。

“威尔说得有道理。”玛姬看着我“离开了查尔斯，你以后一个人怎么养活自己和孩子。” 虽然我相信他们可怜我，但我也察觉到了他们不想介入我和查尔斯的婚姻矛盾里。

“威尔你不明白。”我拉起袖子让他看胳膊上那道长长的伤痕和周围深深浅浅的淤青。

“或许是他在外面又不顺心的事情，多体谅他，或许能改变他的暴躁。” 威尔皱起没有不愿意再看我的胳膊。

“威尔说得有道理。”玛姬看着我“离开了查尔斯，你以后一个人怎么养活自己和孩子。”

“可他真的…”我看着威尔和玛姬一时语塞。虽然我相信他们可怜我，但我也察觉到了他们不想介入我和查尔斯的婚姻矛盾里。更不可能成为那个帮助别人妻子逃跑的人。

我短暂燃起的希望，彻底地熄灭了。

我能听见他们惊讶的吸气声。威尔将头转开，不愿意再看我的胳膊。他犹豫了

“玛姬”威尔看向他的妻子“我们不能把埃斯梅送回去。”

玛姬和她丈夫快速交换一个眼神，然后把手伸向我“亲爱的，我先带你去休息。”

当我的后背接触到床垫，三年多以来我终于能够大胆顺畅地呼吸。我很快就陷入了沉睡

然而不到一周查尔斯还是找到了我。当我认出门外争吵声中查尔斯的声音，我的心脏又开始疯狂地跳动，我又感到目眩和发抖。

[他要把我带回家，他会更变本加厉地折磨我。他或许会一怒之下杀了我]

我能想象到他此刻挥舞的拳头，涨红的脸颊。

“站起来，埃斯梅”听见玛姬叫我，我才意识到自己正蜷缩在床脚。我想站起来可以却感觉不到我的腿。玛姬一把把我拉起来，把我的包塞进我手里。

“得快点把你送走。没人能拦得住查尔斯。”玛姬连抱带拽把我拉上一辆车。

“对不起。”好心的玛姬在我手里塞了一张最快离开的车票和一些钱“要平安。”她最后亲了我的额头，然后匆忙离开了。

辗转到达阿什兰之后我身上的钱已经基本所剩无几，我典当了身上唯一还有些价值的耳坠。在我的恳求之下，一个位于市郊的破旧学校的好心校长同意让我上一段时间的课。除去房租与食物，我很难剩下额外的钱来储蓄。

查尔斯给我带来的伤害连我自己都没有意识到，几个月过去，我几乎每天都被同一个噩梦困扰。梦里我总是不停地奔跑想要逃离查尔斯，可无论我到哪里，他都能跳出来，死死地钳住我的手腕，然后另一只手举起刀子。这个时候我就会尖叫着醒来。

久而久之，噩梦和现实仿佛混在了一起，我越来越害怕出门。害怕正像梦里一样，他会从某个角落跳出来把我拉走，把我重新带回到那个地狱去。每次当我的门被敲响的时候，我都害怕的躲在窗子后面看，直到我确认那不是他，才敢开门。除了学校的孩子，我再不敢和任何人有交往，生怕我战争寡妇的谎言拆穿，他们再把送回哥伦布。

* * *

孩子的出生使我暗淡无光的日子终于出现了转机，我的生活被赋予了意义。

当医生告知我是一个健康的男孩之后我才彻底放松我最后一根神经，沉沉地向后靠去。

他是如此的可爱，当他的手抓住我手指的那一瞬间，我知道为了他我愿意付出一切。

我能想象到，我去送他上学，去参加他的毕业典礼。或许他能成为一名医生，就像那个曾经出现在我生命中，唯一真正关心过和倾听过我的人。我去拥抱他爱的妻子，看着他温柔的对待她，看着他们的孩子在欢笑声中长大……

仅仅两天之后，我生命的所有希望都被可恨的命运夺去。

我无法给他喂奶，他呼吸的变得急促，他嘴唇和指甲都因缺氧泛出蓝色。连医生都无能为力。我紧紧地把他抱着贴近我的胸口，却不知道如何缓解他的痛苦。每一秒我的心都像被人揪出剪碎。凝视着窗外漫长的黑夜，恍惚之中，我预感到如果他能坚持到天亮，他就一定可以好起来。我开始愚蠢地祈祷太阳快点升起来，仿佛阳光是能治愈的灵药。我向上帝发誓我愿意为他的健康放弃一切。如果他需要一个灵魂，我愿意拿我的来做交换。

然而黑夜没有结束，他的呼吸缓慢了下来，然后逐渐停止。

我的心重重地沉了下去，我开始耳鸣，眼前变得模糊。是死亡也要把我带走吗？如果是这样，我愿意和他一起离开这个世界。

当剧烈的耳鸣和恶心感过去，我还是身处那一片黑暗之中，紧紧怀抱着已经没有温度的小身体。我终于嘶吼出来，泪流满面。

我的宝贝没有名字也没有葬礼……

我的生命与希望早就在一次又一次的打击之下变的千疮百孔，这最后一击终于让它支离破碎。

我迈出家门，不知道走了多久，终于站在最高的一块岩石上。曾经无比害怕疼痛和死亡的我，凝视悬崖下的湖水却感到无比平静。死亡的疼痛又能持续多久？只消一秒坠落加一次撞击，我就能重新和我的孩子团聚。

冬天枯萎的草，拂过我早已麻木的双脚。

我闭上眼睛，向后倒去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一战休战时间为1918年11月。埃斯梅怀孕的时间大概在1920年4月。这应该是梅尔设定的错误，这种错误导致，如果埃斯梅对外宣称他的丈夫在战争中阵亡，任何人都能立刻察觉到她孩子的父亲不可能是早已在战争中死去的丈夫。她的名誉会因此被玷污，导致她找不到谋生的工作，也不被当地社区和教会接纳。这和她获得教职的设定冲突，为此这一章把埃斯梅"战争寡妇"的谎言改成了丧夫。  
> 埃斯梅的孩子最可能死于新生儿肺部细菌感染。母亲的产道中含有细菌（可能和她较差的生活和公共医疗环境有关），如果母亲未经抗生素治疗，它们很容易传给新生儿。分娩时，婴儿会吞咽或呼吸产道中的液体，细菌或病毒会进入肺部和血液。随着细菌繁殖，婴儿可能在分娩期间或出生后的头几天内生病。而在1920年代母亲和孩子都无法得到未被发明的抗生素治疗。


	5. 谴责

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见曾经记忆中活泼美丽的姑娘落得如此悲惨的下场，卡莱尔转变了埃斯梅。却在发现埃斯梅死亡原因之后认为自己阻碍了她自愿选择的死亡而陷入自责

1921年1月

【卡莱尔视角】

冬日的夜晚总是无比漫长。即使已经接近早晨六点，天边却依旧没有任何要亮起来的迹象。我本该庆幸漫长的冬天让我躲避阳光更加容易，极大地减少了我上班和回家迟到的概率。我却无法因此而感到开心，即使对于一个生活了太久的吸血鬼来说，寒冷的冬夜依旧令人抑郁。

我能听见外面大风摇动树枝刮擦窗户的声音，犹如维多利亚时期哥特小说中一般恐怖与诡异，仿佛指甲划过窗户，下一秒就有厉鬼推开窗户。

医院的夜班的工作并不多。大多数时候我都关在办公室里阅读医学杂志。偶尔也放下书籍凝视窗外，幻想自己身处弗兰肯斯坦的奇异世界。

人类的脚步声逐渐响起，离我办公室越来越近。我能听见她的心跳越来越剧烈。

“卡伦医生”我听到维拉的声音在门口响起。

“果然。”我心里想着。

维拉是圣诞节后刚刚进入医院工作的护士。她有着细长的眼睛和尖下巴。一头精心打理的短卷发，为了迎合最新潮流把原本的金色染成了黑色。高高的颧骨，偶尔会因为涂了过多腮红而略显奇怪。

除去她执意要窥探我的生活以及约我出去，她是个对同事热心且对病人负责的好姑娘。

上帝保佑……我摆出一份极度疲倦的表情。打定主意如果她再次邀请我下班去喝咖啡与吃早饭，我就装作感冒拒绝。

“请问有事情吗？”我转过头去，竭力寄出一个无比疲倦的微笑。

“警察刚送来一具在悬崖下发现的尸体，需要您去进行一个例行检查。”她的脸色看起来有些发白，眼神中也失去了平时热切的光芒。我才意识到或许这是她工作以来第一次见到尸体。

我开始有些可怜面前这个姑娘。

“谢谢你，辛苦了。请今晚值班结束后好好休息一下吧。”接过表单的同时我对她说到。我尽量保持着不被误解的社交距离去安慰她。然而，威斯康星漫长的寒冬总造成不少的死亡事件，今晚的尸体也不会是这个冬天的最后一个。希望维拉尽快能克服心理上的恐惧。

我最后朝她点点头，投去一个同情的眼神。然后走出办公室。

我快步走向太平间， 拉开盖在尸体上的白被单的一瞬间，我看到了她的脸，

“埃斯梅·普莱特！”

我的手突然像是丧失了所有力气，无力地垂下落在身边。她怎么会从俄亥俄出现在威斯康星市郊一间小医院的太平间？

那被我拉起，又在空中放开的白色被单，如鬼魅一般飘飘然落下，凌乱地跌落在她胸口，煽动一丝空气进入我的鼻腔，混杂着血腥味和淡淡的洋甘菊香，击碎了我最后一丝近乎愚蠢的自我怀疑。

她确实是那个女孩。那个充满浪漫与期待的女孩，那个话语如午后阳光一般温暖人心的女孩，那个眼中闪烁笑意的女孩。而如今她的嘴巴已经失去温度，她的眼睛也永远阖上。极度的悲伤如同黑暗的潮水一般裹挟而来，将我的心卷起又抛落在岩石上。

看着她，仿佛眼看着那曾经短暂点亮过我生命的微弱火焰彻底熄灭了。

“为什么？为什么选择结束自己的生命？”我喃喃的问。而她再也不会给我回答。

我俯身看着她。她的脖子以极不自然的角度扭曲着。尽管褪去了少女的最后一丝稚气，她长长的睫毛依旧没变，嘴唇的形状也是依旧。她的头发现在更长，颜色变深。曾经细碎的小卷发，长成焦糖色的波浪，凌乱地覆盖在她极度消瘦心形脸庞上。我忍不住轻轻整理好她的头发。

我捡起一根粘她头发上已经枯黄的草，就像我最后离开她所作的那样。我把草放在手心里，凝视着它，似乎它依旧沾染着她的温度和她的心跳。

她的心跳……

我能听见墙壁内回荡的微弱的震颤声。我几乎要跳起来。

不敢相信自己的耳朵，我俯到她胸腔前，确实传出了极其微弱的、不规律的心跳声。

甚至没有花时间思考，我咬了她。脑海里唯一萦绕的声音是，她的生命不应该就这样结束。

确认毒液流入她的动脉。我依旧需要完成尸检报告。

我依旧需要完成我的工作，然后尽早带她离开。

我将被单拉开，呈现在我面前的是让人无比心碎的画面。她的皮肤上不满不计其数的划痕和擦伤，骨折的肋骨和腿骨处肿胀且充满瘀血。

一些不同于失足坠落的尸体的其他特征吸引了我的注意。她的身上遍布了大大小小愈合程度不同的旧伤。她的右手臂上有一条可怖的长长的划痕，手背和左上臂上有被烫伤的痕迹。躺在轮床上的埃斯梅，像是一个被残忍小孩随意折磨然后抛弃的布娃娃。

她腹部不正常的隆起，让我惊讶地发现她应该刚生下一个孩子不到一周。她对于孩童的热爱，本应让她成为这世界上最不可能抛弃自己新生孩子的母亲。

“埃斯梅，究竟发生了什么”我重新把被单拉回她的胸口处。多看她身体一眼都让我的心因怜惜而疼痛。

另一个念头浮现上来，她的孩子和丈夫现在在哪里？

刚才短暂失去的理智和判断逐渐回归。我开始恐惧和懊悔，无比害怕我对埃斯梅造成了无法挽回的伤害。如果她成为我的一员，她就要被迫面对永远无法和家人团聚的痛苦。知道家人和自己身处同一个世界，却无法相聚。这比死亡还要糟糕无数倍。

我的手开始颤抖，在我过去三百年的生命中我从未这样过。如果事情真如我所设想，无论做什么我都将无法承担那因一时冲动造成的恶果。这个行为，足以使我的灵魂堕入地狱。

急于寻找这一切的解释，我几乎飞奔向楼上的办公室，祈祷能在其中找到她的病人档案。然而，阿什兰并非只有这一家医院无论是否还要非法闯入其他医院，我都坚定了要了解事实真相的念头。

而爱德华的带着愤怒和挑衅的声音仿佛回荡在我脑子里“卡莱尔，你这样做是为了自己的自私还是为了她？”

我一时间无法直面自己丑陋的想法。我在期待着什么？期待推翻我面前所有的证据发现埃斯梅独身一人吗？

如果她是，她是否会原谅我对她做一切？

“不要在愚蠢下去了”我脑海里另一个声音尖酸地评论道“你做了一件不可挽回的错事，那姑娘永远不能再与家人相聚。你为什么还想试图否认现实？”

沉溺与自我谴责之中，我几乎撞开了档案室的门。颤抖着拉开柜子。

“埃斯梅·伊凡森”她的记录就在这里。她已经改换的姓氏再一次勾起我无比的愧疚，我甚至可以想象，那个发狂的正在寻找爱妻的男子。

“对不起，对不起”我喃喃地说到。然而任何道歉都无法改变我造成的丑陋结果。

她的档案显示她在去年从俄亥俄来到阿什兰。

她的丈夫……

“在战争中阵亡”我划过这几个词

令人无比心碎的是，我发现了其中同事罗宾签名的埃斯梅新生孩子的死亡报告，时间正是三天前。

她的记录解释了一切，她主动选择了死亡。同时失去丈夫和孩子，怎么能不让人对这世界绝望？

我强行阻碍了她的死亡。她一定会无比憎恨我。

伪造完所有表单之后，我用布包裹好她，把她带回了家。

刚刚狩猎回来的爱德华，闻到陌生人类的气息着实吓了一跳，紧接着是我完全可以预料的极度愤怒。

“你疯了吗？”爱德华捂着鼻子站在门口。“不要告诉我她的母亲也有请求你救她女儿一命。”

“我犯了大错，爱德华。”我甚至没有勇气去抬头看他。

在过去的几年中我始终想要帮助爱德华适应这样的生活，引导他重新思考对于这种生命的意义。为何需要选择更困难的方式生活而不是任凭我们的本性。

而在今晚我失去了教导他的所有资格。

“你觉得道歉有用吗？”爱德华冷冷地说“你真的意识到你对她做了什么吗？”

我没有回答爱德华，很显然他也不需要我的回答。我的脑海萦绕着刚才在医院里的恐惧、愧疚与自责。

“所以你能意识到自己做了一件多么自私的事情，因为你的一时冲动的同情把另一个人一起拉入地狱。” 利用他的读心天赋，爱德华已经知道了事情的经过。他尖酸地评论 “可惜你的懊悔来得太迟。”

我和爱德华对于我们现在的“非人类”状态进行过无数次的辩论。对他来说成为吸血鬼，失去灵魂，我们便已经身处地狱。对于埃斯梅来说爱德华的地狱理论再恰当不过。

埃斯梅的指尖轻微的颤动了一下，表示毒液确实起了作用。我难以压制那罪恶的欣喜。本能的保护欲让我紧紧地握住她的手。

爱德华再次发出了轻蔑的笑声。对于埃斯梅强烈的愧疚再一次淹没了我。

“我很抱歉爱德华。”我的视线依旧没有从埃斯梅的脸上移开。我的手指轻轻摩挲她的指节。回想起这双手轻轻翻动书页、划过字句的样子。然后她张开双唇念诵，浪漫的诗歌，赋予单薄的字词魔力。我无法放任她的生命流逝。

“我不是那个需要得到你道歉的人”看到我对埃斯梅的回忆，爱德华长叹一声，语气依旧冷漠但少了些许愤怒，多了一些困惑。“你欠她一个灵魂，卡莱尔。”

他没有任何感情的低语如羽毛一般飘落，却在我内心激起极大的震颤。我夺走了埃斯梅的“灵魂”。或许她期望着通过死亡最终与家人在天堂团聚，而我阻碍她所设想的一切。

我该如何向她道歉？

不愿意离开埃斯梅，我向医院请了病假。两天多过去，爱德华再没有对我说过一句话。他每天早早地离开家去学校，几乎整晚都在树林里游荡，直到早上回来拿起书包，看也不看我一眼就再次冲出家门。

我极不负责的冲动，不仅伤害了埃斯梅，也毁掉了我和爱德华之间好不容易建立起来的牵绊与信任。

“爱德华”我叫住刚刚下课溜进房子的他。试图说出我构思了很久的道歉。

“道歉就不用了。我已经说过，需要你道歉的是埃斯梅。”爱德华把书包甩到地上。

“我会向她道歉。尽管并无任何用处。我会尊重她的每一个选择，如果她要求……离开。”我颤抖地说出最后一个词，声音小到几乎连我自己都听不见。但难以想象再发觉我对她做了什么之后埃斯梅会选择留下来。

毕竟，我是造成这一切的罪魁祸首。

爱德华惊讶地转过身。

“她能听见你的声音”爱德华走到床前略带好奇地打量着她

我再次欣喜地握住她的手

“她依旧处在极度的痛苦之中”爱德华狠狠地瞪了我一眼“但她脑海里有一个模糊的人像，我觉得像是你。她认出了你的声音。”

我朝爱德华投去感激的一瞥，他轻蔑地哼了一声，毫不理会。

“对不起埃斯梅。我保证这痛苦会马上过去。”我轻轻抚摸她的手背。参考爱德华的经历，埃斯梅最晚今晚会完成转变。

“爱德华，我知道你现在有多憎恨我。但是，我能请你今晚留下来吗？我觉得我需要你的帮助。”我的语气里充满恳求，不敢奢望他的同意。

“卡莱尔，我不恨你。”他翻了翻白眼“我只是在这件事上无比愤怒，因为你纵容自己泛滥的同情伤害了其他人。你本不应该这样。”他拉过一把椅子坐到床的另一边，以行动回复了我的请求。

“我没有办法阻止自己”我喃喃自语“她曾经是个充满理想和热情的女孩。”

数百年孤寂而苍白的生活，让我无比珍惜那些出现在我生命中那为数不多的，微弱的温暖。绝大多数触动我生命的瞬间如同流星一样划过，然后永远消失在黑暗中。只有她被命运再次送到我的面前。自持理性的我，在面对这令人的心碎的相遇，实在做不到无动于衷。

爱德华看着我，无奈地摇摇头，像看着一个无可救药的怪物。

我是个无可救药的怪物。

“卡莱尔”在临近午夜第一声钟声敲响时，爱德华轻声唤我。

我低头看去，对上了埃斯梅血红色的眼瞳。


	6. 撕裂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅视角的转变过程以及她新生的痛苦、迷茫与震惊。

【埃斯梅视角】

我害怕极了那下坠的感觉，不是害怕那等待我跌落的地面，反而是那漫长的处于失重的恐慌。好在那无比短暂甚至不到一瞬的落地时的剧痛结束了一切。

有一秒我似乎能够站起来，低头看到自己已经破碎的身体。

然后我的世界再次陷入黑暗。我从未能如此平静地面对黑暗。在我短暂的生命之中，黑夜是孩童时期对于墙角幽灵的恐惧，是少女时期对枯燥生活的厌烦，是成年之后对深夜归来醉酒丈夫的惧怕。曾经萦绕着我的悲伤，恐惧与思念烟消云散，黑色像最柔软轻薄的天鹅绒将我包围起来，仿佛躺进了天使的臂弯，在这里我是安全的，是被接纳的，是被无条件爱着的。

当隧道的那端亮起来，我能模糊看到我孩子的小小的身影。我坚定信念要继续走下去，穿过隧道我就能重新将他拥入怀中。

但就在我迈进隧道的那一瞬间，又是那恐怖的自由坠落。向前通向光明的隧道突然间变成了无底洞。吞噬了那诱人的白色光芒，替换成了一片血红色。我的身体开始燃烧。

我是到了炼狱。刚才的白色光芒和对我孩子的一瞥，不过是撒旦精心布置的假象，让我在堕入深渊之前再看一眼我得不到的幸福。多么讽刺，多么令人痛苦。

那令人窒息的灼烧从我的体内升腾起来，每一丝火焰都带来令人无法承受的剧痛蔓延到我的脚趾、腿、胸腔、胳膊和脸……比我因粗心折断的腿骨，比查尔斯的虐待要痛苦千万倍。我的眼前一片狂乱的鲜红色，心脏剧烈的跳动。我已经从内而外被这火焰烧焦，甚至我那因极度痛苦流下的眼泪也被点燃了。

为什么我想要挣扎却难以动弹，想要喊叫却发不出声？

我想死，可是我已经死了。我现在正身处炼狱。这无法熄灭的烈火就是对我的惩罚。我要接受多少惩罚才够偿清我犯下的错。我曾记得有人说要在炼狱里三百年才能赎清罪恶进入天堂。

我不知道我已经燃烧了多久。然而我听到了一个声音，一个我如此陌生又激起我全部渴望的声音。

卡伦医生……

这声音像是来自天堂的音符，又像是这注入这熔炉的一股清泉。虽然我的身体处在痛苦的烈火之中，可我心中感到了一丝抚慰。

我太痛苦了，我急切地想要抓住这声音，宛若怕极了黑暗的孩童，踮起脚尖试图离无边黑夜中，唯一的、微弱的那颗星辰近一些。我想离它近一些，哪怕这声音是我脑海里的幻觉。

这当然是幻觉。一定的又是魔鬼的把戏。先让我听到那医生的迷人声音，然后再把它从我这里夺走。留下我一个人嘶吼、哭泣和燃烧。

我燃烧了太久，我已经分不清我四肢的痛苦真的消退，还是我已经对这疼痛麻木了。可是我还感觉到了有人握住了我的手，如此坚定却如此温柔。如此真实的感觉难道也是我的幻觉吗？

身体的火焰褪去，但我的喉咙却愈加疼痛，像是集中了全身的火焰。我太饥渴了，甚至可以喝下一整片湖水。可炼狱里不会有水。

这就是炼狱的煎熬之处。它让你如此渴望一个东西，甚至出现幻象，觉得自己伸伸手指就能碰到，可以终究它永远遥不可及。

我的幻觉里，医生还没放开我的手。

那火焰在胸腔升腾，我的心脏跳动得太过剧烈，我担心它下一秒会破裂。

然后，像是血液达到了沸点，无法承受再多的压力。我的心脏重重地颠簸了一次，发出砰的一声闷响。

一片寂静。

我感觉不到心跳，感觉不到灼烧，感觉不到痛苦。我的炼狱结束了吗？我是否已经赎清了生前的罪过。接下来呢？会有天使带我去见我的孩子吗？

眼前那一团猩红色褪去，我惊喜地发现四肢又可以活动。但我不敢睁开眼睛，害怕自己依旧困在炼狱。

可一切都大不相同。我的感官不再被蒙蔽，我能闻到冬天雪的味道，松针上覆盖的油脂的味道，半新的木地板的味道，以及像夏天成熟麦子的香气混着肉桂香。我能听见风卷起树叶的声音，细小的树枝被折断落在草地上，钟表的滴答声

我小心翼翼的睁开眼睛。

一双黑色的眼睛正看着我，我惊讶地发现它的主人，正是我一生都在盼望再次见到的那个人——卡伦医生。

我所见到的比我记忆中模糊的倒影清晰无数倍，也华丽无数倍。我能看清他每一根如丝线一般浅金色头发被灯光包裹着，他完美如希腊雕塑一般的脸颊棱角分明，薄薄的嘴唇有些苍白但无比光滑…

是我过去的记忆出现了偏差吗？为什么我总记得他有一双宛若融化蜜糖的双眼。

他的头发，脸颊，都没有变。唯独那双眼睛。

可即使它们是黑色的也透出温柔，就像我刚死亡时包裹我的、唯一让人感到安心的黑色天鹅绒。

他一定是天使，只有这样才能解释所有的一切。解释他变色的眼睛，不属于人间外表，歌唱般的声音和他曾带给那个受伤女孩无限的抚慰与包容。

如果他是天使，他一定知道我的孩子在哪里。我充满兴奋的四处张望。

“埃斯梅你不在天堂。相信我，你的医生也绝对不是天使。”一个全新的声音响起来，和医生一样，也是流动的如蜜一般的美妙。但夹杂着一些讽刺与不耐烦。

我才看见站在角落的那个拥有红棕色头发的天使。他的面庞更年轻，眉头皱着，眼睛眯起。即使他的愠怒也丝毫没有影响他俊美的外表。可如果不是天使他怎么能听见我心里的声音？

“爱德华。”医生瞪了他一眼。

然后他转头看向我，小心翼翼地开口说“埃斯梅，我们不在天堂。”他的声音如此恳切而悲伤，让我不得不去相信。

我现在到底在哪?这色彩和味道如此缤纷的世界怎么会不是天堂？我的死亡和焚烧，我面前站立的两个天使都提供了无比真实的证据。

未知的恐惧感翻涌上来，如果我不在天堂，我的孩子谁来照顾？我开始发抖和抽泣。

医生伸出手想触碰我的手臂。可我确本能地觉得他要伤害我，不等我反应过来我已经蹲坐在房间的角落，那墙壁都被我撞出了细小的裂痕。

他失落的眼神和我连自己都难以控制的身体，让我抽泣更加剧烈。

“埃斯梅”他轻声叫道，但没有再做任何试图接近我的动作。

卡莱尔的声音传入我的耳朵。迷失在无法控制的感官和喉咙处燃烧的烈火之中，我听到的只有断断续续的片段。吸血鬼、悬崖、转变……

当我真正弄清这些话的意思的时候，我开始怀疑我是在做梦，知道一会儿之后，我就会在泪水和尖叫中醒来。

吸血鬼，太荒诞了不是吗？住在城堡中的德古拉伯爵，遇到太阳会被灼烧成灰烬的血肉和皮肤，尖尖的獠牙，刺穿身体的木桩……

“和你想象的恐怖小说不太一样。”那个叫爱德华的男孩显然被我的想象逗笑了。他是如何做到读取别人想法的？

“埃斯梅我真的很抱歉，将你拖入这种生活之中。”医生犹豫着要向我靠近，最后还是缩回了已经迈出半步的腿“不像你想象的那样，我们不会伤害人类，只靠动物的血液维持生命。”他向我解释。

我一时间被这些繁杂的离奇的信息冲昏了脑袋。我所认知的世界彻底被扭曲和颠覆，我曾经幻想中的完美绅士，如同神像一般的人是吸血鬼，而我也成为他们的一员。

心底的一阵抽痛提醒了我当初选择死亡时急切地想要寻找的东西——那个离我而去的小生命。

“我还有机会再见到我的孩子吗？”我喃喃地问到。

我如此急切地想要再见他，心中那空洞让我无法呼吸。可我确没有胆量再经历一次如此痛苦的死亡。

“对不起埃斯梅。”他再次向我道歉，也回答了我的问题。“我真的很抱歉，如果我之前知道你选择死亡的原因，我一定不会干扰你的选择。可是我记得你曾经的样子，我不舍得让如此珍贵的生命流逝。”

他的声音听起来无比的心碎，仿佛他完完全全体会到了我失去一切的痛苦。他的头低垂着，灯光形成的阴影，让他的脸看起来更加深邃也更加憔悴。即使这样，他完美的面容依旧不属于这个世界。

“你不需要向我道歉。不是你带走了我的孩子。”我无力地回答，努力想用呼吸平息心中的悲伤，可它太沉重了，硬生生地让我的心碎裂成无数碎片。我想哭但再也流不出一滴泪水，我想尖叫可喉咙的火焰让我发不出一丝声音。

爱德华递给我一大杯鲜红的液体，它是如此的诱人，仅仅是香气就让我发狂。它甚至让我忘记了哭泣的原因，忘记了心中的空洞。我大口喝下那杯液体，恨不得连同那杯子一起吞下。爱德华又递给我第二杯。太过渴望那鲜血浸润我的喉咙，我迫不及待地把它灌进我的口腔。

当我喉咙的火焰稍有缓解，我终于在墙上悬挂的镜子中看到了自己。血红色的眼睛如此骇人，刚刚大量的血液顺着我贪婪的嘴角滑落，粘在我本就已经肮脏破碎的衣服上。

我真的变成了一个怪物。

“对不起，埃斯梅。”医生再度想要和我说话。

“我已经说了这和你没有关系！”一声咆哮从我的胸腔中传出，下一秒我已经举起一把椅子朝医生扔去。 

爱德华笑出了声。

那椅子在接触到医生身体的一瞬间碎裂了，他震惊地看着我，丝毫没有动怒，眼里依旧流淌着出止不住的悲伤。

“我不是故意的。”我开始哭泣，陷入自责之中。我既无法控制自己的身体也无法控制自己的情绪。现在我是那个会伤害别人的怪物，人人都惧怕我。

“没关系，埃斯梅。”医生终于向我迈出一步。

我后退一步，紧紧地贴住墙壁。

他呆滞在原地，仿佛落魄的天使却被人粗暴地拒绝。

“请让我一个人静一静。”我在墙角蹲下，团成一个球。

思念、愧疚、恐惧同时把我撕裂。


	7. 光束

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅在卡莱尔的引导下接受新生命的开始，并试图寻找生命的意义。在从卡莱尔那里获得极大的安慰之后，埃斯梅对医生的迷恋愈发增长。

撒旦他自己也会转化成光明的天使（for Satan himself is transformed into an angel of light）

——《圣经·哥多林后书》（11：14）

【埃斯梅视角】

整整一周的时间，我都蜷缩在墙角靠爱德华带回来的死动物生活。而医生大部分时间都坐在离我最远那墙角附近的扶手椅上。大部分时候他都礼貌地避开我的方向，花足够长的时间凝视窗外。

他是在担心我，还是作为一个彬彬有礼的看守者防止我跑出去杀戮？或者两者都有。

看着他日渐憔悴的神情以及深不见底的黑色眼睛。我想向他道歉，可我心中每时每刻都被失去孩子的痛苦和对于新身份的恐惧萦绕着。我怨恨自己是如此的懦弱与自私，没有办法接受新的生命，也没有勇气再面对一次死亡，甚至无法和任何人交流。

我从来没有想过我的生活会发生这样大的变化，也从来没有期望以这种方式和医生相遇。

有几次他闭上眼睛，手里握着一个小巧的银色十字架，嘴唇快速的颤动出无声的字句。但我从不知道他在向上帝祈祷什么。当他这样做的时候，连窗外照进来的光都因这一举动变得神圣。

他让我想起小时候我经过教堂，好奇地从虚掩着的门缝中偷看一位牧师进行私人祈祷。一束光从十字架上方的小窗照进来，洒落在他几乎全白的头发上，他跪在地上，一切都仿佛静止。那一瞬间我似乎真的看到了上帝的光芒，我快速跑开，害怕打搅到他和上帝的对话，也羞愧于自身信仰的匮乏。

我从未是个真正意义上的信徒。我去教堂的次数屈指可数。在成年后的黑暗生活中，我常常怀疑上帝、天堂以及一切的存在，但却又在最绝望的时候转而向他祈祷。

眼前的医生和我记忆中年迈牧师那平静且神圣的画面如此相似但又大不相同。他们是同样的圣洁和虔诚。可他太年轻，太过美丽。仿佛那光芒是从他身上发出的，而不是上帝从窗外照进来的。他甚至夺走了神的光环。

吸血鬼的祈祷，多么诡异又美得窒息的画面，而我无心欣赏，太多悲伤堵在心头也蒙住了双眼。

“卡莱尔，你需要去上班，医院今天又打电话来确认你不是已经病入膏肓。”爱德华走进房间，瞥了一眼躺在地上的我。

那医生没有被爱德华蹩脚的笑话逗乐。他轻轻摇了摇头，然后又继续凝视地板。爱德华轻叹一声，抓起书包离开。

心底一个声音不断地提醒，我就是那个让他憔悴和痛苦的罪魁祸首，他会因为我丢掉工作。

“你今晚应该去工作。”我对他说道，依旧面朝墙壁蜷缩着。

我突然开口说话让他惊讶地倒吸一口气。

下一秒，他小心翼翼地出现在我身边，俯下身看着我。令人庆幸的是，这次我没有条件反射般地跳开。

“埃斯梅请看着我。我真的很抱歉。”他的声音缓缓地流淌出来，像是轻柔的雨滴落在松软的泥土上。单是他呼唤我的名字，就足以使我融化。

他离我太近了。他独有的麦子的清香混合甜美的肉桂香气，瞬间将我包围。

我坐起身来，不得不去面对他的目光。

“你知道你没有必要向我道歉。”我烦恼地叹息“你不是造成我悲惨生活原因。”

“但我依旧非常抱歉把你拉入这种生活。”他每一次道歉都是真诚的，但现在对我毫无意义。

他没有必要为阻止我的死亡而内疚，因为自从失去我的宝贝之后，我的生活本来就已经破碎、无法挽救。

“死亡和变成怪物生活，两种选择都同样糟糕。”我抱住膝盖。

“埃斯梅你不是怪物。我们依旧可以选择生活的方式，只是一开始要困难一些。”他尝试着把手掌放在我的肩膀上。和我童年记忆中那冰凉触碰不同，他的手比我的身体要温暖。他的触碰让我无比紧张，我的皮肤与他手掌相触的地方仿佛在燃烧。

“但是没有了我的孩子，生活已经失去了意义。即使我想，我也不知道还有什么生活可以选择。” 

“你会发现的。我会帮助你发现的。”

[我会帮助你发现的。]尽管他说最后半句话声音如此之轻，甚至像在自言自语。但是我急切地捕捉到了它，把它揉进我的耳朵里，揉进我的心里。

他温柔的话语带着他身上令人陶醉的气息飘向我，像柔软的毯子把满是伤痕的我裹住。我从未觉得如此轻松和安全。在他的身边我可以放声大哭，宣泄堆积在我心中的情绪。

“我真的很想念我的孩子，曾经的生活让我觉得好痛苦”我开始剧烈的抽泣，虽然知道不会再有眼泪落下，可我需要这个动作帮我带走悲伤，哪怕一分一毫也好。

他坐到我身边，将一只手臂环绕住我的肩膀，给我礼貌但最温情的安慰。

在他的臂弯中我是如此的渺小。

“埃斯梅，我和爱德华为你准备了房间，你愿意去看看吗？”在我的抽泣逐渐平息之后，他的手指轻轻摩挲我的肩膀，所过之处在我的皮肤上留下一串火焰。 

“谢谢”我小声说，依旧不敢长时间面对他的目光。

“请叫我卡莱尔”他的嘴角向上弯曲成一个完美的角度让我又忘记了呼吸。

[卡莱尔]

如此适合他的名字，如此绅士和古典。

“抱歉。”我依旧无法把他的名字说出口。这几个音节在我的舌尖燃烧，让我发不出声。

他把我从地上拉起来，那一秒钟，他的手掌把我的包裹住，传递给我他的温度。当他放手的时候我几乎要失望地惊叫出来。

我跟着他走出房门。这是我第一次认真地打量这个房子。房子的入口处面对着一个直通二楼的木制楼梯，上面铺了华美但不夸张的暗紫色地毯。这打通一二层的楼梯把整个房子成了两部分。一层楼梯的右手边看起来像是一个小型的私人会客室，但它的几面墙壁被高高的书架包围。楼梯的左边是一个极其宽敞的大厅。楼梯上方高高的天花板上有巨大的枝型吊灯垂下。抬头看楼梯尽头是一扇细长的镶有彩绘玻璃的极具艺术感的高窗。在高窗下向后转身，左右两侧各有一段楼梯连接走廊。我跟着卡莱尔走上靠左的楼梯，脚下的红褐色的厚重地毯看起来已经有些老旧。

卡莱尔推开走廊最尽头处的一扇门。这是一个中型大小的卧室，四面墙壁贴着淡蓝底色加金色花纹的墙纸。挂了一些旧的风景画和一幅巨大的、几乎占据半面墙的挂毯，上面绣着花园景色和一排树，挂毯的绣线已经有些褪色。一张铁质框架的大床摆在中间，床边是崭新的衣柜。床的左侧有瓷砖壁炉嵌在墙内，但因长久没有使用而落满灰尘。壁炉边有一个看起来非常舒适的单人沙发。壁炉对面是两扇窗。窗下是一张木质的小桌。窗外一片草地蔓延向不远处的森林。如果仔细看，可以看到一条小河从树木中间蜿蜒流过。

“抱歉这房子有些旧了。爱德华和我没有进行什么修缮，只是添置了少量家俱。”他总是忍不住为所有事情道歉。

“谢谢你们。”我想表达感谢，可却依旧挤不出一丝笑容。

这时我在衣柜旁墙角立着的全身镜中再次注意到自己的样子。一周过去，我的眼睛依旧是骇人的血红。在经历从悬崖坠落，新生之后的挣扎，我的衣服早就已经撕裂地没有了形状，上面沾满了泥土，我的血迹和动物的血迹。

“哦”我伸手遮住接近腰部右侧衣服最大的裂口。

一直礼貌地站在门口的医生，把沙发上叠放着的小毯子披在我身上。

“谢谢。”我拉住毯子两端把自己裹进去，羞愧于让他见到我这般脏乱的样子。

“爱德华和我为你添置了一些衣物，在衣柜里。”他的声音很轻，带着一些尴尬。“如果你想要洗漱打理的话，刚才楼梯处右拐是浴室。”

“谢谢你们为我做的一切。”我低着头，双手绞在毯子里。

令人极其不舒服的沉默持续了数十秒。

“我想现在去整理。”我小声说，依旧不敢看他的眼睛。

“啊，当然”他退出门外，轻轻帮我带上门。

我打开衣柜看着里面满满当当塞着的衣物，甚至内衣。光是联想医生或者爱德华不得不因为我的缘故去购买女士内衣就让我脸颊发烫。我习惯性把手放在脸颊，想要让它的温度降下来。令我惊讶的是，它和我的手一样冰冷。

我胡乱抓起内衣，拉出一条黑色丝质长裙搭在手臂上。我依旧需要黑色来哀悼我的孩子。

* * *

我在浴缸中坐下，让水缓缓地上升，漫过我的膝盖，我的手肘。

我的皮肤不再有人类皮肤那么多细碎的纹路，像是某种被打磨过的特殊材料，光滑如大理石，却柔韧而有弹性。我惊讶地注意到我手臂上长长的刀疤以及身体上其他疤痕都消失了。我的腹部重新变得无比平坦，小腿也褪去了曾经的浮肿。那转变我的毒液也修复了我的身体，可它没有办法修改我关于那些伤害的记忆。

拒绝花再多时间回想过去，我快速用肥皂洗干净身体和头发，套进衣服中。那些衣服刚刚合适。

当我返回卧室，发现医生正站在窗边。

我因困惑睁大了眼睛。

“我是来打扫壁炉，以及检查窗户的。”他急忙解释道。他没有撒谎，他白色衬衫右手的袖口上沾上了一小片灰尘和木炭渣，壁炉边新添了一小桶木头。

“谢谢你。”我坐到床边，看着他把窗子打开又关上，然后又打开。一阵风从窗外进吹来，撩动散落在他前额的头发，夹杂着他独特的气息飘向我。我想把他令人陶醉的气息全部吸进肺里。

“卡伦医……卡莱尔”我终于说出了他的名字

“嗯？”他转过身。

“你是怎么找到新生命的意义的？”

他走到我身边坐下。我能感觉到床因他的压力微微下陷，他身上的香气撩动着我的感官，使我绷紧了全身的肌肉。

“我其实说不清楚。”他轻轻地叹了一口气，他眼睛看着地面，眼睫毛随着他下沉的眼睑颤抖。“在我刚转变的时候，因为不想成为一个吸血的怪物，我曾经想要自杀。当然，我没有成功。”他发出轻笑。

“然后呢”

“我开始质疑上帝是否抛弃了我。让我陷入求死不得的永世折磨。但之后我发现动物的血液也能让我维持生存，解决生存问题之后，我开始思考如何赎罪。”

我完全不能理解他的话。

“你有没有想过那种最简单的方法？”他刚刚说完，我的问题就脱口而出。

“从来没有。我无法想象自己去伤害一个人。即使生理上来说我们应该以他们为食物。”他轻声说，他的黑色眼睛对上我的。

“你说的赎罪是什么意思？”赎罪这个词太过严重了，我难以想象坐在我面前如同天使一般纯洁的医生有什么罪过需要去弥补。

“我们这一类在宗教中是被诅咒的。我想做一些事情，一些能保留我人性和良善的东西。我最初认为如果我做到了，那这生命就还有意义。”他的表情严肃，但眼睛却无比清澈与温暖。“但如何去做也曾让我迷茫了很久。当我某次再读圣经的时候，我看到了一句话：‘撒旦他自己也会转化成光明的天使’我之前从未思考过它。因为你瞧，它本来的意思是谴责魔鬼狡猾地变化形象欺骗世人的。但当我成了魔鬼，我开始思考，如果我不只是保留伪善的面貌而是真的愿意转变呢？再后来，偶然原因我接触了医学，它成为了我赎罪的最好方式。”

“卡莱尔，你不是魔鬼。绝对不是。” 我长叹一口气，玩弄腰间缀着的一串小珍珠。“我希望我也能想你一样找到生命的意义。” 

“你一定会的。”他的声音无比坚定。

他把手伸向脖子后，摘下他一直带着的小小银质十字架。它的一角闪烁了一下窗外的照进来的光。他拉过我的手，把它放在我的手心。

那个十字架带着他的温度和味道。如此纯洁，如此沉重。感觉它要在我手中燃烧起来，把我的手掌灼穿。

“它对你太重要了。而我……我的信仰如此缺乏。”我的声音在颤抖，茫然地张开着手心，不敢接受它。

“埃斯梅”他唤我的名字，然后轻轻帮我把手掌合上“你不用去强迫自己信仰什么。它曾经帮助我找到了我自己，我只希望有一天你也能找到自我。无论这启示是否来自于神和宗教。”他的语调太过温柔，让我想要哭泣。

我一时语塞

“帮你找到自己的力量不在这儿”他先用指尖轻触我紧握着的手掌，“它在这儿”他的手伸向我的心脏处，然后在即将接触到我身体的那一瞬间停住。

一股暖流从他刚才几乎要触碰到的地方散布我的全身，我从未感觉如此安心。


	8. 蓝风铃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡莱尔意识到自己对埃斯梅的强烈感情，并将其归结于吸血鬼的本能。他怀疑转变她是出于自己的自私。于是挣扎着想给埃斯梅更多选择。

【卡莱尔视角】

距离我和埃斯梅的那一次对话已经过去了三周，我的心情依旧不能平静。即使她大度地原谅了我对她做的一切。而我依旧知道我冲动的决定给她带来了多大的改变和伤害。她的恸哭依旧萦绕在我的心头，我任何的话语和安慰比起她所经历的痛苦都微不足道。这一点上，我将永远亏欠她。

她现在的一举一动都让我心痛不已。她躲闪的目光，她胆怯的说话声，她曾经布满伤痕的身体。我多么渴望再次看到她笑，看到她明亮的闪烁着光芒的眼睛，渴望见到十年前那个快乐的、把阳光带进我生活的女孩。为了这我愿意付出一切。

“卡伦医生，14号房间病人的报告在哪？”

“对不起，马上拿！”我从恍惚中回过神来，冲进办公室。

“卡伦医生今天怎么回事？”“不只是今天呢，他前一阵子有一周都没来上班，听说当时病得很严重。”两个护士在远处窃窃私语。一阵无名的怒火冲上头脑。

我知道这不是因为医院的闲言碎语。我是在气我自己。

过去的两周中，事情看似井井有条。爱德华白天去上课，晚上陪埃斯梅以及带她去打猎，我晚上来上夜班，在清晨回家。白天我会待在书房，埃斯梅大部分时间都把自己关在房间里。我们之间形成了一种默契的沉默，除了简单的问候几乎没有交流。

而沉默的背后是一股股暗流。埃斯梅还在为她失去的孩子哭泣，每当我在楼下听到她令人心碎的抽泣，都要压制自己跑上楼去安慰她的冲动。据我所知，这是一份非常私人的情感。她不愿意与我或者爱德华分享。爱德华依旧对我态度冷淡，但我无比感激他没有因为我的过错放弃埃斯梅，而是在我不在的时候承担起了照顾她的责任。我太希望能重新恢复和爱德华的关系，这过分的沉默令人如此焦躁不安。我情愿爱德华选择和我打一架，往我身上砸家具，直到他消气为止。现在，他犀利的黄色眼睛，冷漠的表情让我饱受折磨。每当我试图向他道歉的时，他总是甩出一句“埃斯梅是那个需要你道歉的人。”然后风一般地离开房间。

向埃斯梅道歉……

我又想到她，那个颠覆我生活的焦糖发色女人，如此频繁地出现在我的脑海里，加剧了家中沉默气氛对我的折磨。我回想起两周前帮她打开门，她从我身边经过时煽动的味道。这味道如此迷醉，让我仿佛踏进洒落阳光的、种满甘菊和蓝风铃的花园，花朵的甜美背后还有一丝淡淡的牛奶香气。她的嘴角浮现出一个腼腆的转瞬即逝的小小微笑，那是她几周以来第一次对我露出笑容。她的笑我在脑海里播放了太久、太多遍。

“谢谢。”她当时小声对我说。她的嗓音如此柔软，像是从天上掉落在我掌心的一小朵云。

每当我想到我的手曾轻触过她的柔软的皮肤、握住她小巧的手掌，我的指尖会感到刺痛。

我不满足于每天回家之后我们简短而疏离的问候，不满足于她仅仅一次羞怯地出现在我书房门口向我借阅艺术史书籍但之后再没有来过。我急切地想要再和她长谈一次，想要握住她的手在树林里散步，想要听她谈她的爱好和理想，想要再坐在她身边成为她的依靠。

这无法解释的对新成员的强烈感情让我感到害怕。我确实对十年前的那个女孩印象深刻，之后孤独的岁月中我也会偶尔想起用笑容温暖我的女孩。十年后，这感觉又是什么呢？ 

一个说罪恶的词汇在我的舌尖上燃烧——“迷恋”

她的香气和皮肤的触感再次浮现出来。我的大脑不经控制地回想起几周前我拨开她领口的衣物，将我的唇和牙齿贴上她柔软脖颈的感觉。尽管在那之后我如此想要克制和否认，但那一瞬间确实有一股狂喜流遍全身。我如此地冲动和自私，甚至不能阻止自己回想这些事情。

我到底在期待什么？

我开始害怕自己当初转变埃斯梅是出于吸血鬼的本能，为了寻找肉体上互相吸引的伴侣，而不仅仅是出于对她的怜悯和同情。想到这点，我的胃里泛起一阵恶心，那本早已停止跳动的心脏感到一阵抽痛。如果事实如此，我真的是个无比自私的混蛋。

我是否正如蓝风铃背后的希腊神话那样，像月亮神塞勒涅爱上了牧童恩底弥翁为了永远可以独享他的美丽，使他陷入不醒的沉睡。或者像是调皮的孩子贪图蓝风铃的美丽，残忍地把它摘下装点自己的房间，可被带进室内的一瞬间蓝风铃就会变灰和枯萎，它拒绝被捕获。（注：蓝风铃拉丁语学名为Hyacinthoides non-scripta，旧名Endymion non-scriptus，Endymion为希腊神话人物恩底弥翁的名字）

我烦躁地揉乱自己的头发。回想前些天，我下意识地引导埃斯梅和我走上一样的道路，这是否也是我自私的本能，像固执的孩子一样想要把蓝风铃永远留在身边。

我需要和她谈谈。她需要知道她可以拥有的所有选择。可我心里有一个小小的诱惑的声音一直劝阻我不要这样做，我不能让它停下来。

我依旧需要告诉埃斯梅，告诉她可以选择其他生活方式，可以选择离开我和爱德华。单是想象和她说出这些话就让我难过地窒息。

当我踏进家门时，埃斯梅正坐在客厅壁炉对面的沙发上。 

“早上好。”听见我进门的声音她转过头来。

她换上了一件奶油色带有黑色蕾丝花边的裙子，焦糖色卷发随意地盘在脑后，有几丝细碎的头发散落在她白瓷一般的脖子上。她膝盖上摊着从我那里借走的一本艺术史。

“早上好。”我的胃因为她的转头紧缩了一下。“你在看什么？”

“乌巴尔多·甘多尔菲（Ubaldo Gandolfi）”她羞涩地说着，把书合上。书页煽动她的气息飘进我鼻腔，我趁她不注意深深吸了一口气。（注：乌巴尔多·甘多尔菲，18世纪巴洛克后期意大利画家）

想到甘多尔菲也曾画过塞勒涅和恩底弥翁，我不禁怀疑这是上帝给我的提示，暗示我要抛弃自私。

“你喜欢他的作品。”我脱口而出，并不是个问句。下一秒我立刻为自己的粗鲁而懊悔。

埃斯梅没有在意，轻轻摇了摇头“不是非常喜欢。他笔下的人物都太精致太悲伤了。”她看了我一眼，然后又飞快地把视线重新转移到书上，她纤细的手指拨开封面，翻到其中的一页“我只喜欢这一幅。”她羞涩地把书推到我眼前。

“《女性头部研究》（Étude de tête de femme）”我轻声说。

画上的女孩头左上方仰着，眼睛看向上方。嘴角微微向上，脸颊和鼻头散发出红润的光泽。

“她没有其他人物那么悲伤，像是在憧憬什么。”埃斯梅的手指轻轻划过画的边缘，她的声音平稳却带有一丝伤感。

我却不知道应该说什么

“埃斯梅，你愿意和我到外面去走走吗？”这是我第一次主动邀请她的陪伴，我想拖延时间。

她惊讶地睁大了眼睛，然后轻轻点了点头。她站起身抬头看着我，大大的眼睛扑闪着，像个精致易碎的玻璃娃娃。

埃斯梅推开门走出去转过身来等我。清晨的冷冽的寒风卷着几片雪花粘在她的头发上。单薄的裙边被风吹得紧贴在她的小腿上，勾勒出腿肚的曲线。

我不假思索地抓起我的大衣披在她身上，害怕这冷风会把玻璃娃娃吹坏。

她的脸上写满了困惑，我意识到了自己的愚蠢。吸血鬼怎么会怕冷？

“对不起，我只是”我像干坏事被抓到的笨孩子，想要辩解却怎么也想不到一个令人信服的理由。

“谢谢。”她对我笑了笑，没有反感我做的傻事 “有时候厚外套会让我觉得自己更像人类。”她的手交叉整个人缩进衣服里，我过大的衣服披在她身上让她看起来更加小巧。

“我也有这样的感觉。不只是为了伪装，我喜欢冬季衣物的厚重感。”我对她说道，小心地和她保持着距离。

我们又陷入了令人尴尬的沉默，我的心尖叫着，再多等几分钟，不要这么快进入正题。

“这是我白天第一次出来。”她轻轻说着，停下来用手指摩挲着树皮。顽皮的风，把她更多的头发从盘发里卷出来，散落在她脸颊周围。她伸手把它们别到耳后。

[如果你愿意，我们可以每天都出来散步。] 我克制住把它说出口的欲望，转换成一个礼貌的微笑。

她安静地在我身边走着，我鼓起勇气离她更近一些。我曾经那么想要和她独处，和她说话，可当我获得这样的机会，我却一个话题都想不出来。沉默的几分钟像是几小时一样长。

我们最终在树林中间一小片湖泊的边上停下。湖水已经全部结冰，被白雪覆盖。她凝视着不会再被风吹动的湖面。

“埃斯梅，我有话想要对你说。”我艰难地张开嘴唇，像是掰开紧握蓝风铃的手。

“嗯？”她转头看着我

“你还记得我几周前说，你可以选择新生活的方式？”

“我记得”她轻轻点点头。

“我只是想说……”我的心又开始抽痛，提醒我多么不愿意说出下面的话。生怕这些话一出口她就会像空中飘舞的小雪花，被风裹挟着眨眼就消失在我面前。“我想说，如果有一天你找到了你想要的生活决定离开。我想说你有自由和权利这样做。”

她没有跑开，可她看着我，嘴唇微微颤抖，眼睛里流露出受伤的神情。

埃斯梅误解了我的意思，她以为我要赶她走。

我为什么不能想出一个更好的措辞？我恨不得现在就打自己一拳。

“对不起，我不是那个意思。我和爱德华都会无比开心如果你决定留下来。”

她依旧沉默着

“我依旧为我造成的一切感到抱歉，我给你带来了二次伤害。”我低下头，不敢看她，“我非常会愿意如果你选择我们在一起，但如果你有其他想法，实现它是你的自由。”我深吸一口气，强迫自己保持礼貌，看着倾听者的眼睛。

“我只是不希望你觉得我限制了你，强迫你接受我的生活。”我的声音越来越小，几乎连自己都快听不到。

“我为什么要离开？”她缓缓地开口“卡莱尔，你是个正直善良的人。你救了我。”

我的头垂得更低，深感自己配不上她的评价。

“你给我再次重新生活的机会。在经历那些不快之后，如果没有你，我的一生可能就那样结束了。”那些最终把她逼上绝路的记忆，她竟然只用“不快”来形容。“卡莱尔，我从你身上看到了希望和另外一种可能性。我想要某一天能想你一样。”

“你保证过要帮助我发现新生命的意义，而我相信你。”她因为尴尬而看向别处。

她的声音如此轻柔却在我心头点燃了明亮的火焰。

“我保证。”我难以掩饰言语中的激动。

她笑了，声音如同瓷质的风铃温柔地撞击在一起。

[我保证]我在心里把这几个字默念了一遍又一遍。


	9. 缺口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅沉浸于过去记忆的悲伤和恐惧中。爱德华在埃斯梅的劝说下愿意尝试原谅卡莱尔。爱德华回忆了与卡莱尔的故事，也揭示了对已故家人的思念

【埃斯梅视角】

一个月过去，我依旧完全无法适应这样的生活。我掌控不好自己的力量，时不时地掰坏家具，撕坏衣服。不能再睡觉和做梦让我无比烦恼。喉咙的灼烧感则是更大的挑战。

而这些都比不上失去孩子为我带来的痛苦，他是我人类生活中最难以割舍的一部分，我唯一美好的记忆。失去挚爱的人，表面上或许会恢复，但心中有一块永远的缺失了。当熟悉的场景涌上来，哪怕是见到一张纸片，一个熟悉的味道，一种颜色，泪水就会全部从这个缺口涌出来。

每当夜幕降临，我独自一人躲在被子下的时候，所有关于的回忆都会涌上来，查尔斯的暴行，我的孩子因缺氧而费力呼吸的样子，全像是被狂风卷起的海水向我扑打来，把我牢牢地按在水底，压迫我的肺部，挤压尽里面每一丝空气。而无论怎么挣扎都没有办法浮上水面，我几乎要因此窒息。

我只能尽量将恐惧和悲伤克制在我的房间内，不想再为医生和爱德华添加额外的负担。他们总是如此小心翼翼地对待我，对于我的任何行为都无比宽容，而越是这样我越感到愧疚和不安。

“埃斯梅，你需要去打猎吗？”爱德华轻敲我的门。我迫不及待地抓住他的声音，想要从过去的回忆里逃脱。

“我想去。”我跑到门口打开门。

“现在走吧”爱德华冲我点点头。

我跟随他走下楼梯，急不可耐地打开门，冲向森林，试图用冷风让吹走所有让我哀痛的回忆。

除此以外，我也单纯地享受奔跑的感觉。孩童时期在夏日午后赤脚奔跑的感觉已经太过遥远，我只依稀记得有跳动的阳光，跑起来的风带着青草和柑橘的香气扑面而来。再后来，我的父母禁止我做任何有损淑女形象的事情，但我也曾趁旁人不注意提起裙子冲刺，然后躲在树后喘气和大笑。

现在，没有人再能限制我奔跑的乐趣。当我的双脚扫过地面，枯草和树叶擦过我的脚踝，两侧的景色从我身边快速向后退去。即使在夜晚有厚重的云层遮挡，我依旧能在快速奔跑中看清山杨树银色树皮上的每一块斑点和飞舞在空中每一粒雪花的形状，捕捉到松针上即将滴落的水滴，伸手接住吹落的枯叶。

下一秒，一股甜美而温暖的气息，冲进我的鼻腔。

“灰狼。”爱德华冲我一笑“我们今晚真是走运。”

“看谁先抓到！”我像箭一般飞奔向前。爱德华不甘示弱地追上来，但最后还是把第一只让给了我。

除去缓解饥渴外，捕猎并不是什么快乐的事情。爱德华指导下我的第一次捕猎糟糕透顶。我双腿颤抖地站在树林中，想到自己要撂倒巨大的野生动物就无比紧张。

“跟随自己的直觉。”爱德华被我脑海里与野兽搏斗的夸张想象逗笑了“动物的体积也没有你想的那么大。”

察觉到他语气中的嘲笑，我朝他投去愤怒的一瞥。他这读心的天赋实在恼人。

但他是对的。当白尾鹿的香气飘来，我几乎本能地冲向它，丝毫没有考虑我应该如何埋伏，从哪里进攻，速度的差异。

可爱德华没有告诉我其他细节。当我饥渴地扑到一头鹿，将我锋利的牙齿刺进它的皮毛之后，它还在挣扎。鲜血从动脉中喷涌而出，沾满了我的双手和前襟，混着泥土，我像是刚从墓地里爬出来的鬼怪。

“你可以先折断它的脖子，也能让它少受一些折磨。”爱德华对我说。

“你本可以早点提醒我。”我把喝干净的鹿尸体扔开，懊恼地看着裙子和手上斑驳的血迹。

“下一次你就知道了。”爱德华咧开嘴露出一个大大的笑容，丝毫没有抱歉的意思。我也没有办法对面前这个阳光的男孩生气，这些本来就不是他的责任。

我摇摇头不想再回忆第一次狩猎的尴尬，抱起灰狼的尸体，扔进爱德华挖好的坑中。

“第一次尝试新食谱感觉如何？”爱德华打趣地问我。

“很不错，味道比白尾鹿好很多。”我回答，把雪和枯树叶踢到他埋好的土上。

“如果更幸运的话，春天还有熊。”爱德华说

我用双手捂住嘴，难以想象我应该怎么扑倒那么大的动物。想到它的尖利的熊爪就让人害怕。

“看你这么害怕，如果下一次碰到，我可以慷概地帮你抓一只。”他笑着说道，特别强调了“慷慨”

“那我提前‘谢谢’你。”我轻推了他的肩膀一把。

和爱德华相处出人意料地容易，和他谈论任何话题都很轻松。他极大地转移了我的悲伤。大部分时候他都对我童年的农场生活很感兴趣。我也愿意听他讲镇上发生的事情，甚至连他抱怨课程和老师也让我觉得有趣。

但有一个话题我们从不讨论——卡伦医生。

想到他就让我的身体一阵紧绷，他的名字在我的心头翻滚，每次叫出他的名字几乎要花光我所有的勇气，甚至想到这个名字都让我紧张。于是，在我的脑海里更习惯把他称作“医生”，换一个更加礼貌的称呼能让我心头的火焰冷却一些。

但这远远不够。我无法控制自己不去回想被他大衣包裹的感觉，他的气味透进我的每一个毛孔。有一瞬间我几乎要因为这气息瘫坐在地上。他没有注意到我故意没有拉出颈后散落的一缕头发。我想让这缕头发被他的衣服裹住，好让他的味道留在上面。每当我闭上眼，我眼前就满是他闪烁着光泽的金发，棱角分明的英俊侧脸，澄澈而温柔的琥珀色眼眸。睁开眼，看到我的双手，我便想起被他的手触碰时感觉。

想到这里，我慌张地把手移到口袋上，确认他给我的小十字架还在那里。这已经变成了我习惯性的动作，每隔半小时就去检查一次。我舍不得把它放在我的房间，也不好意思把它像医生那样戴在脖子上光明正大地显示，因为我还没有找到我的信仰。这枚小小的银色十字架是我最珍惜、最诱人的秘密。为了随身携带它，我甚至给没有口袋的裙子缝上了暗兜。夜晚时候，躺在床上，我会把它握在手里，翻来覆去的查看。偶尔乌云被风吹走，银色的月光照进来，我会轻轻捏起那极细的银色链子，对着窗户轻轻晃动，十字架就会反射出微弱的光。我无法不去幻想这十字架曾经吊挂过的地方，它的背后曾经是医生温暖、宽阔、结实的胸膛……每当这想象变得无法控制，我都惊慌地把它一把塞到枕头下面，发誓再也不要碰它。可每次不到一分钟，我又用手指把它勾出来，紧紧握在手心里，仿佛是我心脏一瓣珍贵的碎片。

爱德华重重地叹了一口气，我才意识到我犯了多大的错误。我还不擅长隐藏我的想法。

我惊恐地看向他，恨不得钻到刚才掩埋灰狼尸体的坑里去。

“求你不要告诉他。”我拉住爱德华的袖子。

“迷人又可恶的卡莱尔。”爱德华耸耸肩膀，翻了一个白眼，他的语气很是刻薄。

我回忆起过去的一个月中，他们两个几乎没有说过话。每次爱德华对待医生的态度都很冷淡。他们之间的关系让我充满困惑。

“爱德华？”我轻声叫他，他低头看着我“你和医生…卡莱尔之间究竟怎么了？虽然与我无关，但是我忍不住想问。”

“事实上，与你有关。”爱德华犀利的眼神穿透我，我感到一丝寒意。“我在气他因为一时冲动转变了你。我觉得这太过自私，对你不公平。”

爱德华的答案让我出乎意料。

“他总劝告我让我不要干涉上帝的决定，可他自己却轻言行不一，轻易把这诅咒强加给你。”他一屁股坐到一棵已经倒下的松树上。

想到我是让爱德华和医生关系破裂的原因，我几乎要哭出声来。

“你可别哭！”爱德华慌张地站起来“我一直气的都是卡莱尔。我从来没有讨厌过你。事实上，有个伴我很开心。”

我用袖子抹了抹依旧干燥的眼睛。

“清你不要生他的气”我抬头看着爱德华“他已经向我道了无数次歉。”

“随便诅咒了别人可不是道歉就能解决的。”爱德华越发恼怒。

“可我不觉得这是诅咒。”我轻声说，一边用鞋子踢开地上堆积起来的雪花“你看，我曾经失去了所有生活下去的意义。我本来现在应该已经腐烂在了地下。但是没有。我总觉得这是命运带给我的第二次机会。”

“这命运才不会这么残酷。”爱德华嘟囔着说，我把他重新拉回到树干上坐下。

“我并不这样认为。至少对我来说，在这之前命运似乎对我更加残忍。”

“对不起。”爱德华小声向我道歉。

“你怨恨卡莱尔转变了你吗？”我问爱德华。

“最初是的。”爱德华说沉思了几秒“但这很复杂。我没有详细和你说过我的故事。”他随手抓起一把雪。

“我的父母在西班牙流感中去世，卡莱尔在我垂死的时候转变了我。当我醒来意识到发生了什么，我变成了什么，我真的难以接受。我的世界完全崩塌，父母是世界上最爱我，最了解我的人。可我失去了他们。因为新生无法控制嗜血的欲望，我甚至无法出席他们的葬礼。正是因此，我把所有的不快全部发泄到卡莱尔的身上，我曾经不止一次向他咆哮，说他没有决定我生死的权力。” 

“直到某一次我在卡莱尔的回忆里听见了我母亲临死前的请求。他从来没有提起过，只是默默忍受我的暴怒。”爱德华长叹一声“虽然我依旧愤怒，可我也知道，当时推动卡莱尔下定决心的人是我母亲。这件事情上我不能全责怪他。”

“我很抱歉。”我轻抚他的后背。从剧痛中醒来，意识到自己失去双亲又变成吸血鬼对任何人来说都难以接受。

“没关系。”他小声说，眼睛一直盯着自己的鞋子“他其实很关心我，或许是他一个人孤单太久，每次他都要拉着我说话，询问我的每一天，即使我每一天基本都一样，关在房间里弹琴和朝他扔家具。”爱德华苦笑一声

“他会倾听我说的每一句话。卡莱尔……和我的父亲很不一样。我的父亲向来沉默寡言，对我要求严格。我想他是爱我的，但他从来都不轻易表露出来。某种程度上，卡莱尔的细腻和关怀或许比我父亲给予的要多。”他的手托在下巴上仔细地思考措辞“所以，很多方面卡莱尔确实像一个关心我的父亲，这逐渐让我变得很难再去怨恨他。”

我从来想到他们之间的羁绊如此之深，转念之后又因为他们现在的关系破裂而悲伤。

“但是，正是因为我新生时经历的心理和身体上的痛苦。让我觉得他强加给你很不公平。这就是为什么我会如此愤怒的原因。”爱德华终于抬起头看着我

“那么，请看在我的份上原谅他吧。无论他是否出于冲动，他表达了悔意。而我也庆幸得到了第二次生命。虽然我还不知道未来方向在哪里。”

爱德华犹豫着点点头。

我看看天边已经泛起的白色，站起身对爱德华说“我们回去吧。”

他依旧像是雕塑一样坐在树干上，轻咬着自己的下唇，似乎在下定决心，半分钟之后，他小声说道“我很想念我的父母，现在依旧很想念他们。这样的生活从不是我想要的。”爱德华心碎的表情，像极了一个得知自己被抛弃的孩子。

当心中的缺口打开，此时任何言语都显得苍白。

我终于忍不住俯下身从他身后，用双臂紧紧环绕住他。


	10. 触摸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡莱尔克制自己对埃斯梅的迷恋。埃斯梅依旧被过去的黑暗记忆萦绕。

【卡莱尔视角】

“卡莱尔我能和你借几本法国文学吗？我们下周要分析19世纪浪漫主义。”爱德华的声音随着他乱糟糟的红棕色头发一起出现在书房门口。我从书桌上抬起头惊讶地看着他。这是他几周以来第一次主动找我说话。

“当然。你自己进来挑选吧。”

爱德华在书架前，用手指划过书脊。然后抽起眉头

“卡莱尔？为什么你的书既不是按照内容排也不是按照作家字母排。你重新整理了书架吗？”

“是的。”我不好意思地承认。“我把他们打乱了顺序，但是内容依旧相关。我想让莎士比亚和狄更斯应该有话可聊。然而卢梭和马基雅维利一定会就国家权力吵个不休。我觉得这样很好玩。”

“天哪卡莱尔。”爱德华朝我翻了一个白眼“你这奇怪的爱好真是吓人。就像是小女孩给自己拥有的娃娃都编了故事。然后把他们放进娃娃屋里。你难道不应该忙着看这个月新到的医学杂志吗？怎么有闲情逸致重新整理藏书。”

“你这个形容十分恰当”我只能承认。爱德华露出了得意的笑容。这笑容让我无比感动，它证明了我们之间的裂痕正在逐渐愈合。我不敢再和他多说什么，生怕破坏这好不容易缓和的气氛，只能在心中默默地感激他愿意给予我原谅。

“你今晚休息有什么计划吗？”爱德华问道

“没有什么特别的计划，你想要一起做些什么吗？下棋或者看书。”我急切地提供给他选择，想要拉近我们之间的关系。

“我有些需要今晚就把它们读完。”爱德华轻轻抖动怀里的书。

或许是察觉到了我的失望，爱德华补充了一句“不过我下周上课之前需要好好向你请教应该如何赏析《浮士德博士的悲剧》，我相信你有不少好的想法我可以借鉴到我的期中报告里。”

（注：《浮士德博士的悲剧》（Doctor Faustus）是16世纪晚期的戏剧作品，由克里斯托弗·马洛（Christopher Marlowe）创作。讲述了浮士德为了获得知识而与魔鬼签订契约的故事。涉及近代早期巫术恶魔学以及宗教神学内容。这也是为什么爱德华选择与卡莱尔讨论它的原因。）

“我不会再上当受骗帮你写报告了。”我轻拍爱德华的肩膀“但是还是很愿意分享我的想法。”

“我很期待。”爱德华露出一个意味深长的坏笑，抱着书离开了书房。

我庆幸爱德华没有继续逼问我为什么最近重新整理了书籍，我羞于说出埃斯梅就是我异常行为原因。

自从不久前埃斯梅和我在树林中谈过话之后，她温柔的声音一直回荡在我脑海中。

[你保证过要帮助我发现新生命的意义，而我相信你。]

她相信我，她不会选择离开，我是她寻找意义的依靠。每当回想起当时发生的一切，一股喜悦就会直冲上我的心脏。

当爱德华不在家，没有人可能听到我的思想时，回忆便开始失控。我开始描摹她说这句话的时候，丰满地嘴唇颤动着，双手不安地绞在一起；风从她的背后吹来，裹挟着她的甜美的气息飘向我，虽然是冷风但等我吸入却会点燃我的肺。她的手指轻轻拂过她如瓷器一般露在裙外的小腿，拍掉落在上面的雪花。她的眼睛对上我的，即使红色的瞳孔也美得窒息。

家中的每个角落都遍布埃斯梅的气息。我忍不住去倾听她的一举一动，她鞋跟摩擦地毯的声音，她翻动书页的声音，她轻推窗户的声音，她换衣服时，衣物轻柔落地的声音……

我陷入了迷恋，克制，更深迷恋和更加克制的死循环。无法专注于书页上的任何一个字。我试图寻找其他事情来转移我的注意，正是因此我重新整理了所有的藏书，只是为了几个小时不去疯狂地想念她。克制自己也尊重埃斯梅的隐私。

[埃斯梅还在哀悼失去的丈夫和孩子，最不需要的就是来自陌生人的疯狂迷恋。我只能给予最大的支持和安慰。]我再次告诫自己。

我长叹一口气，开始把架子上的书一摞一摞地搬下来，打算打乱主题按照出版时间再次重新排列一遍。

几分钟后，埃斯梅的脚步声带着她的气息离我越来越近，我紧张地吞咽了一口毒液。

[她或许是路过，或许是到我书房外的私人会客室找些事情来做] 不愿意期待埃斯梅的目的地是书房和我。因为如果她真的只是路过，我会失落至极。

“卡莱尔？”当她羞怯的声音在我背后响起时，我还是慌张地打翻了怀里的一摞书。

“对不起，我吓到你了。”她走到我身边帮我捡书。

“没有。是我在想事情。”我暗自怨恨自己的笨拙。曾经吸血鬼的敏捷让我做任何动作都不会出错。而现在每当埃斯梅在旁边，我就会拿错书籍，穿错衣服，弄翻墨水。

她纤细而精巧的手指捏住一本书的书脊，犹豫几秒之后，把它放在了书桌上。

一股难以控制的失望升腾起来，我下意识地期待她会把书重新放回我手中。

之后的几分钟我都刻意与她保持着距离，以平复我的情绪。害怕因为不小心触碰到她的手指而在做出什么蠢事。

我把捡起来的书，在书桌上堆叠好，看向埃斯梅“请问我能为你做些什么吗？”

她怯生生地开口“我本来是想问可不可以在这里看书。但是你好像看起来很忙，对不起我打扰到你了。”她瞥了一眼我凌乱的书桌和书架，转身准备离开。

“请留下来。”我几乎要去拉住她的胳膊“我一点也不觉得被打扰，我只是太无聊才会重新整理藏书。”

“谢谢你。”埃斯梅轻声笑着，坐在我对面的单人沙发上，把没有看完的艺术史放在膝盖上。

我呆立在原地，不知道应该继续整理书籍还是在她没有翻开书之前找机会和她说话。

她抬头看着我，一直保持着最完美的微笑，诱惑着我打破所有刚才刻意保持的距离感。

“你一般晚上都干什么？”我脱口而出

“多数是看书。有时候我会假装自己在睡觉，彻底放空大脑。”一抹羞涩的笑飞上嘴角。

“假装睡觉很有趣”我拉过一把椅子在她身边坐下。埃斯梅有些紧张地挺直背部，让我后悔这突然离她太近的动作吓到了她。我的身体稍微向后倾斜了一下。

“我只是太怀念睡觉和做梦的感觉”她轻轻地说道“现在无事可做的时间太多了。而且我很怀念有些梦境，它们如此鲜艳和梦幻。我记得我曾梦到过星空中漂浮的鲸鱼，淡紫色天空中巨大的月亮，纪念塔黑色剪影背后如火一般燃烧的天空。等我醒来就会迫不及待地把它们画下来。”埃斯梅说这些话的时候眼睛里闪烁出动人光芒，就像十年前她谈论诗歌和梦想时一样。她深红色的眼睛像是沉静的水池中倒入了星星被风吹得荡漾。

“自从不做梦之后，我就再也没有鲜活的想象了。”她轻轻叹一口气，用手抚摸膝盖上艺术史的封面，她白色手指划过烫金的标题。

“我觉得有一样东西你可能会喜欢。”我拉开书柜最下面的大抽屉，拿出里面的颜料和画布。“我曾经想要买来画画。但是从来没有时间和才华去做这件事。”

“画架可能被我弃置在了阁楼。抱歉松节油和调色板被我弄丢了。”我有些不好意思地摸着脖子，为残缺的工具而感到抱歉。“我明天去镇上买一些。”

“请千万不要破费。”埃斯梅急忙说道

“我坚持。”我向她靠近了一些“我很抱歉过去几周里竟然没有意识到你会感到枯燥。这是我最起码能为你做的一点事。”

犹豫几秒之后她终于说道“谢谢你，卡莱尔。”然后轻轻地抚摸着画布，脸上绽开了矜持但真诚的笑。

每当她温柔的声音念出我的名字，这短短的三个音节仿佛要让我融化。像是带着温度的，耳边柔情的低语，像是毛茸茸的蒲公英轻轻飘落到我的心头引起一阵悸动。她是否意识到了她的话如此迷人？

她轻轻把东西放置在地毯上，然后翻开了书的封面。

想要和她继续说话的我几乎要发出失望的呜咽。几经克制我转回桌子后打开新到的杂志。

而书页上的每一个字，因为埃斯梅的一举一动而在我眼前扭曲，失去意义。她呼出的气息将周围的空气搅动得异常甜美。她额头两侧未被绑进盘发里的小卷发轻轻地抖动。她看书时会将头偏向侧面靠在支起的手臂上。另一只洁白的手臂带动手指偶尔划过某些字句，每看到插图页她都会静静地欣赏很久。

我几乎不知不觉偷看着埃斯梅翻完了剩下半本书。

察觉到她合上书的动作，我急忙把目光重新拉回到面前的杂志上，然后再次三心二意地翻过一页杂志。

“谢谢你的艺术史。”埃斯梅把书放在我书桌的前方。

我酝酿好一个微笑抬头看向她。令我震惊的是，她突然用手捂住颤抖的嘴唇，退到墙角缩成了一个球，开始剧烈地抽泣。

爱德华瞬间出现在了书房中，几乎把门撞掉。

“那个对你做了那些事的男人不配活着。”爱德华咆哮着，拳头紧握，而埃斯梅依旧在哭泣。

我俯下身试图安抚埃斯梅，就在我的手触碰到她肩膀的那一刻，她发出一声尖叫然后躲得更远。

“他必须死。”爱德华的眼睛像是点燃了金色的火焰。

随着窗户破碎的声音，爱德华消失在了房间里。

“爱德华！”我大喊一声，但他却头也不回跑远了。

目睹一切的埃斯梅，依旧满脸恐惧也止不住哭泣。她突然踉跄地站起来，双手紧紧地钳住我的胳膊，指甲几乎要嵌到我的皮肉中。

“快拦住爱德华，他要去找查尔斯。”埃斯梅破碎的声音带着哭腔。

“我不能把你一个人留在这里。”我扶住她的胳膊

“求求你，尽快把他带回来。求求你。”她的身体因为哭泣而止不住地发抖。

根本不清楚发生了什么的我，还是决定按照埃斯梅所说的去做。

“请待在这里，我现在就把爱德华追回来。” 把哭泣的埃斯梅留在身后，我的心随之碎成了无数片。

埃斯梅为什么突然这样惊恐？爱德华的听到了埃斯梅心中的什么想法？查尔斯又是谁？无数问题涌上我的脑海，督促我快点追上爱德华把事情问清楚。

我顺着爱德华的气味，一路来到镇上的小火车站，发现了他正在徘徊的瘦高的背影。

“爱德华，先回家去。”我叫他。

“他必须死。”爱德华依旧再重复这句话。

“告诉我究竟发生了什么？”我抓住爱德华的肩膀，他粗暴地挣脱了。我又再次把他拉住。

“埃斯梅的丈夫还活着。他打她。我看见了。他是个畜生，不配活在这世界上。”爱德华发出威胁的嘶嘶声“放开我，卡莱尔。”他试图甩开我的手。

我想起刚发现埃斯梅时她身上愈合程度不同的伤口，她右臂上的刀疤和烫伤。现在我明白了一切，我从未感到如此愤怒，像是有人在我胸膛点燃了一根火柴又倒入烈酒。我从未如此渴望亲手消灭一个人类，我甚至能想象到只要双手轻轻一扭，他的脖子就能和身体分离，对于埃斯梅的威胁就能永久消除。

但是我不能，埃斯梅最不希望的就是我和爱德华全部辜负了她。

“爱德华先回家再说，埃斯梅不希望你去追他。”我拉住爱德华往回走。他坚持不动

“为什么？！”爱德华朝我吼叫“为什么你永远都不采取主动？！”

“爱德华，这和主动无关。这是埃斯梅的要求。”

“不。你一直都是这样，你总是在犹豫，徘徊不前。你畏惧的太多，你在心里为她伤心却什么事情都不做！”

“爱德华，回家。”我把一个个音节从牙齿中挤出，从来没有这样严肃“我本来就不应该单独把埃斯梅留在家里。”

“凭什么，你以为你转变了我就可以指使我吗？”爱德华尖锐地逼问。

“这件事情上，你非要听我不可。” 我被爱德华的胡闹激怒

“你看到埃斯梅的样子了吗？”爱德华大声嚷道“你没有读到她的思想，你知道那个禽兽对她做了什么吗？这是什么样的创伤，这么久都难以恢复，仅仅几张医学杂志上的图示就能让她恐惧至极。你和我一样想要他死，我刚刚已经听到了。”

“爱德华你不能杀人。”我抑制住自己的愤怒和痛苦。

“你是圣人，我不是，我要去帮埃斯梅彻底解决这个问题。他死了，埃斯梅就会觉得安全了。”他的声音无比刺耳。

“不是这样的。你只会深深地伤了她的心。你违背埃斯梅的意愿选择报复只能平添她的痛苦。”我能看到爱德华有些动摇。

“可我无法容忍作恶的人不付出代价。”爱德华依旧不愿意放弃“为什么我不能处理掉查尔斯，然后瞒着埃斯梅？”

“你打算之后怎么面对她？当她称赞你真诚的时候，你如何直视她是眼睛？”我反问他

爱德华沉默了

“儿子，回家吧。”我的语气缓和下来。这是自埃斯梅转变之后我第一次叫爱德华“儿子”，“埃斯梅的新生期还没有过，我们把她单独留在家里很危险。”想到被我留在身后，悲伤惊恐的埃斯梅，我的语气更加急促

爱德华还在犹豫。

“如果埃斯梅真的有一天真的决定报复查尔斯，我不会阻拦。但我们没有权利替她做出决定。”

“你要保证不阻拦她。”

“我保证。”我看着爱德华说。

他点点头然后朝家的方向跑去，一路上再也没有说话。


	11. 修补

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅由于人类时期的创伤养成了自我责备的习惯。卡莱尔冲动地打破了上一章他刻意保持的距离，并且开始分享自己的过去。两人的生疏慢慢化解。

【埃斯梅视角】

卡莱尔医学杂志上的图片出乎意料地触发了我所有黑暗的记忆。查尔斯对我所做的一切无比真实的呈现在我眼前。我被他打倒在地；他撕扯我的头发；他羞辱的言语；他威胁地挥舞着刀子；他用带着烟熏味手臂紧紧地锢住我的腰，酒气喷在我的脖子上，然后撕扯我的衣服…

我的感官完全超出了负荷，周围的一切开始模糊和旋转。我像是失足掉进了兔子洞，洞底是无尽的黑暗与恐怖。我在洞中快速地坠落，围绕着我的全是过往的闪回。它太真实，我开始分不清到底是回忆还是我又重新经历了一遍。我甚至能感受到肉体的疼痛。

我被困在这黑暗的洞穴中，不能思考、不能移动、不能说话。我知道我不应该恐慌，应该站起来，但我做不到。有人碰了我一下，我尖叫起来，它会伤害我，它会死死地抓住我的肩膀让我无处可逃。

爱德华的破窗而出，让我心里一惊。查尔斯摔碎酒瓶和盘子也会发出一样的声音。回忆变得更加肆无忌惮。我像是曾经被查尔斯的皮带勒住了脖子，喘不过气来。我把指甲重重地划过脖子，想要把它抓破让空气进去。胃里像是一群蝴蝶在挤压它，我几乎要呕吐。

[他必须死]爱德华的声音回响着。

不想让任何一个关心我的人去面对查尔斯，我用最后一丝力气挪动四肢站起来，请求医生把爱德华带回来。谢天谢地，他同意了。

当我终于孤独一人的时候，外界安静下来。很久之后，我能够调整呼吸，扶着墙壁慢慢站起来，环视四周不断提醒自己“我是安全的”。当脚底感受到了坚实的地板，我的焦虑才慢慢地回落。但我依旧远离卡莱尔的书桌，仿佛那本杂志是一枚定时炸弹。

大约半小时后，我听见了门廊处凌乱地脚步声。我冲下楼去，打开门，紧紧地抱住爱德华。我的速度太快几乎要把他撞倒。

“哎呦。”爱德华痛苦地叫着“埃斯梅，我的肋骨。”

我没有理会他的话，依旧不愿意放开他。爱德华比我高太多，当他逐渐抬头的时候就让我越来越难保持着拥抱他的姿势。

爱德华最终放弃了挣扎，把头放在了我的肩膀上。他带着蜂蜜，柑橘和雪松木的气息围绕着我。

“对不起。”他在我耳边说道，语气中充满温柔和歉意。

我只想把他抱得更紧。

半晌之后，爱德华不舒服地扭动了一下，我放开了双臂。

我们三个人在门口沉默地站立着。

“埃斯梅。”医生唤了我的名字，如此轻柔像是在对一只初生的小鸟说话。他小心翼翼地样子是在害怕我会再躲开。看着他失落的神情，我的胃像是绞在了一起，然后又向上冲击着我的心脏。

我是那个推开别人安慰让人伤心的人。我是那个隐瞒自身经历的骗子……

“对不起，我说谎了。”这一次我真的感觉会有泪水夺眶而出。我拉开门，冲进屋里。无颜再面对他们两个。

就在我即将踏上楼梯、逃回卧室之前。一双强壮地手臂突然从身后抱住我，不是粗暴的禁锢却也让我无法挣脱。我听见门口爱德华发出惊讶的吸气声。

裹挟着熟悉的肉桂与麦子清香，我被紧紧地贴在医生胸口。我的头脑一片空白，四肢松懈地垂下。我们的距离如此之近，我甚至可以闻到甜美的肉桂香背后我从未注意到的淡淡麝香。隔着衣服的布料，我依旧能感觉到他结实而宽阔的胸膛正因他突然释放出的情感快速地起伏着。

“请不要道歉。”他虽然用了“请”字，却带着一丝命令的语气。

他说这句话的时候，我同时感觉到他胸腔和他轻放在我头顶上的下巴在随着每个词的发音而震动。像是电流流过了我都脊柱，让我的肌肉瞬间拉紧。

“埃斯梅，你不要道歉。这全是他的错。”他把脸埋在我的头发里说道，我能感觉到他醉人的气息顺着我的额头缓缓流下。他这次的声音无比温柔也无比悲伤，像是他是需要道歉的那个人。

看来爱德华已经把事情的本来面貌告诉了他。

我不知道该如何回答。我唯一知道的是，那拥抱着我的天使并不在意我欺骗了他。

“嘘”他轻轻摇晃着我，像是在安抚一个困意来袭的孩子。我才意识到我的身体还在因哭泣而抽动。“你现在安全了，我会永远保护着你。”

[他用了“我”而不是“我和爱德华”]

我是安全的，像被一朵轻柔却坚韧的云彩覆盖住。外面的黑暗永远都不可能闯进来。我能感到我裂开成无数片的心被他一点一点捡起，然后修补回原来的位置。

如果可以，我想永远被他抱在臂弯中。

* * *

三月中下旬的威斯康星刚进入早春。气温上升催生出的绿芽却在傍晚的时候被突然下起大雪全部掩埋。屋内因为点燃的壁炉蒸腾起热气，在玻璃上形成了一层薄薄的水雾。我把手指贴在玻璃上，勾画着那一片曾经长出绿叶的地方，默默祈祷它们不会因突然回冷的气候而死亡。

然而下一分钟，当我回过神来，我已经在窗户上勾勒出一个侧脸。高高的眉骨，坚毅的下巴，一丝不苟地梳在脑后的头发。我知道，我画出来的肖像不及他本人俊美的万分之一。

每当回想起被他从身后拥抱着的感觉，仿佛身边的世界开始变得模糊，变得毫无意义。他亲切而温柔的话语，让我最终安静下来，让我开始相信所有曾经经历过的黑暗都可以逐渐被抛在脑后。因为我们的身体早就没有了温度，我从未料到他的怀抱可以如此温暖。他带着热度的香气更是让我目眩。如果说他平时身上的肉桂与麦子香是甜美且令人宽慰的，那么那晚我闻到的丝丝缕缕的麝香，则是让人兴奋和挑逗的。让我想要用手指划过他的下颌骨，再划过他的半露在外的胸膛。

我不得不承认，我疯狂地迷恋上了他。他的男中音，他的外表，他安抚人和驱赶黑暗的魔力。像是小女孩在摘花时无意瞥见天使降落人间，当天使对她露出微笑，她就注定沦陷。可天使还是天使，是女孩所触碰不到的。

楼上的爱德华发出哀嚎，我才慌张地一把抹掉窗户上的涂鸦。

下一秒爱德华就出现在了我卧室的门口。

“对不起爱德华。我又让你困扰了。”

“确实很让我困扰。”爱德华懊恼地抓乱了头发，毫不客气地说道

“求你千万别告诉他。”我一把抓住爱德华的袖子，刚才的尴尬都比不上他把我的秘密全部曝光给医生的恐惧。

“这是你和卡莱尔的事情。我才不参与。”爱德华甩甩头。

“什么叫‘我和卡莱尔’？”我疑惑地抬起眉毛

他的眼神里闪过一丝慌乱。

“你真的应该多花些时间找些乐子。”爱德华的语气柔和下来，岔开了话题。“你可以去楼上写生”

“我昨天刚画完一幅。而且现在是晚上。”我嘟囔着，依旧在猜测爱德华刚才话里的意思。

“那就再画一幅”他捅捅我的胳膊

“不过，你倒是个好模特。”我抚摸着下巴，打量着他“就这样决定了。”我拉出画箱，摆好架子。

“我什么时候同意了？”爱德华半心半意地抱怨道。

“嘿，是你提议让我找点乐子的，所以接下来几个小时你被征用了。”我假装趾高气扬地挥舞摆摆手。

“只能怪我过分英俊。”爱德华打趣地说完还是乖乖地坐到了椅子上。

“没错，你是最英俊的。”我把松节油和颜料混合在一起。爱德华发出了咯咯的笑声。

只要开始画画时间就过得飞快。在天即将亮起来时我完成了人像部分和大部分背景。

“让我看看，让我看看。”在我宣布基本完工之后，爱德华迫不及待地挤到我跟前。

“嗯，虽然不及我的美貌。但是也算是个不错的作品。”爱德华‘评鉴’道，我轻推了他的肩膀一把，“但是你为什么把我的头发画得这么凌乱？”

“我只是复刻了你的样子啊。”我后退几步看着未完成的画作。

“埃斯梅。艺术的意义就在于它要在现实的基础上加以美化。你要掌握它的精髓，而不是单纯的模仿。”爱德华背着手，故作深沉地说道。

“你这一副老学究的样子是从哪里模仿来的。”我被他的样子逗笑了。

“这还用问，当然是我们的卡伦医生。”爱德华继续背着手踱步。

“我可不接受这样的‘诽谤’。”医生的声音突然在我背后响起。我回头看去，他靠在窗边，眼眸带着笑意。在日出微弱的光芒之中，他的金发像是笼罩了一层薄雾。他穿着一件浅绿色的衬衫，外面是褐色马甲。他已经摘掉了领带，衬衫的最上面的两个扣子敞开着，我能看到他洁白的脖子和其他皮肤一起闪着微光。我的身体又开始变得紧张和僵硬。

“埃斯梅你觉得我平常是这样的吗？”他突然把目光转向我，笑语盈盈。

“我……我觉得不是。”我小声说着，忍住不把手里的画笔折断。

“我就知道埃斯梅会偏袒卡莱尔。”爱德华吐舌做了个鬼脸。

“我才没有。”我试图为自己辩解，但显然底气不足。

“想问我们的‘得意先生’，你关于《浮士德博士的悲剧》期中报告成绩如何呀？”医生问道

“当然是拿到了优秀。”

“那老学究提的意见有用吗？”医生眯起眼睛，语气中带上了一丝调皮。

“还算有用。”爱德华咧嘴大笑着逃离了房间。

我庆幸他们几周前的紧张关系终于彻底纾解。

“刚才发生了什么？”我看向医生。

“我又受骗帮爱德华写了报告。”他耸耸肩，脸上依旧保持着刚才的笑容。

“你怎么会被骗。”想到医生也会被爱德华耍的团团转，我笑出了声。

“什么事情这么好笑？”他朝我走近一步，我不自觉地收紧了后背。

“我只是想不到，你居然会上当帮爱德华写作业。”

“想要避开爱德华的小花招，可比你想象的要难得多。”他发出爽朗的笑声。楼上爱德华附和着表示赞同。

“告诉我。”我不知哪里来的胆量，拉了他的衣袖，邀请他一起坐下。

“爱德华会先来找你辩论世人对于这个作品的评价，然后他还会不断地暗示你去想这个作品。在你还没有意识到的时候。已经在脑海里帮他想完了报告所需要的大部分内容。”他轻轻摇了摇头，眼神中却满是骄傲。

“确实是个聪明的招数。”我不得不承认

“谢谢你的夸奖，埃斯梅。”在离家前往学院之前，爱德华得意地说了最后一句话。

在和医生短短地相视一笑之后，我们之间的气氛开始变得奇怪。每当我们独处时，我能感到空气中的紧张和小心翼翼，爱德华在身边时的舒适氛围正一点点被抽干。

我站起身来打算继续完成爱德华肖像的背景。我能感觉到医生依旧在我身后注视着我，假装低头调色，手指却有些颤抖。

“你小的时候就在画画。我记得有一幅挂在进门左边那一侧的墙上。”他缓缓地说道，像是平缓流动的水。“你画了黄昏时分落雪的塔楼，远处是一大片森林。”

“你还记得！”我惊喜地转过头去

“我还记得。”他牵动着嘴角露出微笑，两边是可恶的完美的酒窝，让我陷落在里面无法自拔。“但我当时没有想到是我面前的姑娘画出来的。直到我最近看到你的画，你依然会把雪的边缘点一点淡紫色。就像这里。”他走到我旁边，指着画面下方的一小块颜色。

一股欣喜涌了上来，医生一定悄悄仔细地看了我放在会客室墙边的几幅画。但想到他曾经观赏过无数名家的画作，我又感到丧气和羞怯。和他们比起来，我的画就是小孩一时兴起的涂鸦，我把手垂下来不愿意在往画布上多画一笔。

“埃斯梅你还好吗？”医生迅速察觉到了我的失落。

“比起你看过的艺术品，我的画一定无比粗制滥造。”我叹了一口气，放下画笔擦了擦手。

“你怎么会这样想呢？”他不假思索地回答“你是极有天分的，并且饱含感情。它们是极佳的艺术品。”即使是安慰，他的话语听起来也是真诚的。

“谢谢。”我小声说道。

我们都沉默地站着。我回想起来，我们的每一次单独相处都一定会经历这样的时刻，以至于现在甚至不觉得过于尴尬。

[这可不是件好事]我心里想着。这沉默或许是因为我们都不善言辞，更或许是因为他觉得我很无聊，不愿意和我说话。想到这一点就让我心痛。

“埃斯梅，教我画画吧。”他突然说道。刚才淹没我的失落，被他的喷出的甜美气息吹散地干干净净。

“什么？”我疑惑地看着他，可以确定我脸上的表情是惊讶而不是惊喜。这让我再次怨恨自己的愚蠢。我本可以优雅地露出笑容，然后点头同意。

“我一直想学习画画，现在我发觉我的面前就站着一位好老师。”他耐心地说着，像个单纯的孩子眨着眼睛。

“当然可以，你想画什么？”我故作镇定地说道，但他离我太近了，只要我稍微向右挪动几公分就会碰到他。身边空气被迅速压缩，让我落入他迷人味道的陷阱里。

“我想画十七世纪五十年代的伦敦。”他轻声说着，有些好不意思地低头扫视了一眼地面。

难道医生认为我会嘲笑他因为他想要画一张过去的风景画吗？

“那是我童年时代的伦敦。”他小声说。这句话太不真切，像是被风从遥远的地方吹来，散落在我耳边。

当我弄清这背后的意义，不由得惊奇地睁大了双眼。我曾经猜测过他的年纪，但从未如此大胆地把时间推到这么久远之前。在意识到这反应多么失礼后，我飞快地转移了视线。

医生毫不生气，他发出一阵低沉但亲切的笑声。

“对不起，是我应该早点告诉你。或许在开始绘画课程之前，新学生应该做个自我介绍。”

我急忙点头。他被我的神情逗乐了。几秒之后，这次换他轻拉我的胳膊，邀请我坐下。正如我所预料的那样，在他指尖划过我皮肤的地方，温度急剧升高。

“我出生在十七世纪四十年代的伦敦。”他张开嘴唇说道。

我看向他平静的金色眼眸，一股突如其来的欢喜与感动包围了我。尽管他仍是遥不可及的天使，但我终于要开始去了解他。

一点接一点。


	12. 感觉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡莱尔思考他对于埃斯梅的感觉。同时也决定坦然接受并且耐心等待

【卡莱尔视角】

埃斯梅的一呼一吸，一举一动都在挑战我的自制力。她的眼睛始终注视着我，表情随着我的叙述而变化，尽管我的故事并不令人愉悦。她吐出的音节都带着她独有的芬芳，煽动着周围的空气，像是春天就坐在我面前。

单是和她说话就让我兴奋不已，因为只有在说话时，我才能长时间凝视她的脸颊，而不会被认为无礼。我终于有机会仔细观察她大大的清澈的眼睛，微微颤动的睫毛，娇艳且饱满的嘴唇。我注意到她左边的酒窝比右边更深一些，这种微小的不对称极度迷人。

在她面前，我宛若一个被单独关在家里太久的孩子，迫不及待和第一个进门的家人分享一天的经历。她的目光令人感到抚慰和安心，诱导我滔滔不绝地说下去，她会询问更多细节，会附和，会同情地点头。她让我觉得她真正在乎我的经历、我的想法、我的感受。

“所以沃尔图里真的向你的书房里扔了一句血淋淋的尸体？”埃斯梅惊讶地问到，眉头紧皱。

“是的。他们总是试图说服我吸食人血是自然的。”我悲伤地摇摇头“戏弄、刺激和考验别人是他们最喜欢的把戏。”

“去阻碍他人选择的权利和破坏他人努力的成果，这很不公平”埃斯梅气愤地说

“是这样没错。”我轻轻点点头。因为她同样认可这个原则而欣喜不已。

当看着埃斯梅的眼睛，我想把过去生活中的每一个细节，重要时刻的心情，对我珍贵的回忆全部告诉她。爱德华是个优秀的青年，是很好的陪伴。但过去几年中我们很少深入交谈过去发生的事情。在某种程度上，我依旧觉得心里某一块缺失着，渴望倾诉。孤独的感觉依旧会趁我不注意席卷上来。但这种感觉让我羞愧，让我觉得自己不知感恩爱德华的陪伴。可我依旧有那么多想与别人分享，确切来说，想与少数的一些人分享。

“抱歉，我说了太多我自己。”我尽量表现得绅士，不想因别人礼貌地倾听而喋喋不休。

“没有，你的故事很迷人。”埃斯梅抬眼看我“我喜欢听你说话，它让人觉得很安慰。”她的声音微小且柔软，却让我感受心中荡起那一股激流。

[她喜欢听我说话] 我几乎要露出傻笑。

如同我急切地告诉埃斯梅我的故事，我也想知道她所有的过去。因为知晓她过去的伤心，我小心翼翼地选择话题。十年前短暂的交谈能提供给我们共同的回忆少之又少，我努力去回想所有的细节。

“我记得你曾经想要当一名老师。”我抓住机会想要和她继续聊下去。

“我的父母最终没有同意。”她遗憾地摇摇头，焦糖色的卷发从她的肩头滑落，眼神中的光芒黯淡了下去。

“真的对不起，我不知道。”我恨不得打自己一拳。

“没有关系。”她轻轻地说，再次对视上我的眼睛“但是我来到阿什兰之后教过孩子们一段时间文法和绘画。”

“我觉得你一定是个好老师。”这不是为了奉承，也不是为了弥补刚才选择话题的错误“我不能想象有谁比你更有热情和耐心去做这份工作。”

“谢谢。” 她的脸颊飞上一个转瞬即逝的小小笑容，然后抿起嘴唇。“但是我其实表现一般。在讲解基本文法知识时候会很枯燥。课堂纪律乱的时候我也完全没有威严使他们安静下来。感觉像是妈妈不太愿意责备过于活泼的孩子。”

“完全可以想象”我轻轻笑了起来，她也跟着我笑。她的身体随着笑声轻轻摇晃，我又捕捉到了那迷人的酒窝。

“要现在开始吗？”她站起身来，看着我“如果我们想要在爱德华下课回来捣乱之前画完的话。”

“我会做个遵守纪律的好学生。”我忍不住不去和她开这样一个小小的玩笑。

她咯咯地笑着，弯起红宝石一般的清澈眼睛。

“你计划好要画哪些景物了吗？”她问我

“其实我已经不太记得童年时候的伦敦究竟是什么样子。它们现在就像一团朦胧而模糊的影子。”

“你不必要精确到每一个细节，画是逐渐饱满起来的，我相信你能在画的过程中想起来更多。”她温柔地说着，言语中充满鼓励。

她弯下身拿起一根沾有棕色颜料的小号画笔，然后递给我。

“我就这样直接画吗？”我惊讶地抬起眉毛。

“你可以先勾画出一个大致的轮廓。就算很凌乱，就算画错也没有关系，最后的错误都能被遮盖起来。”她笑着说“只需要记得远处的建筑小一点，近处的大一点就好。”

我在小小的正方形帆布前面犹豫着，不知道第一笔要画什么。

“你可以先标出地平线。”埃斯梅从我手里拿过画笔，她的手指无意间碰到我的手，如此柔软又如此让我感到刺痛。她在画布上画了一条简单的线。

“接下来你想到什么？”她把画笔还给我

“我记得有一条河穿城而过。”我说

“你可以把它画上去。”她的注视和她身上甘菊的芬芳让我难以集中注意力。我歪歪扭扭地在画的最下方了一条河。

“很好，你已经开始了。”她对我说着，像是鼓励一个刚刚学习新事物的孩子。“再画其他的东西”

我又在河上画了一座桥，在河的对面画了很多倾斜的屋顶。这是我爬上河边的大树，眺望河的另一边的样子。我的记忆里，伦敦一直都很拥挤，在一些狭窄的街道上，那些坡度很大的屋顶几乎要挨在一起。我早就不记得那些建筑具体的样子，只记得斑驳的白色，棕色，黑色和凹凸不平的石头铺成的路面。下雨的时候，屋顶流下的雨水混杂着其他脏水在路中间形成一道浑浊的水流。

我又添加了几个尖顶。我记得小的时候曾经和玩伴爬上树上去数能看见多少教堂的尖顶。只要我们爬得够高，就能看见远处的圣保罗教堂。虽然它的塔尖已经倒塌，但它依旧是当时是伦敦最高的建筑。

“我觉得基本就是这样了。”我皱着眉头看着自己的涂鸦，这根本不能算作任何艺术品。

“不要担心，我们还有后续的工作。”埃斯梅察觉到我皱起的眉头，贴心地提醒我。

“然后我们来涂画面比较暗的部分和涂大块的颜色”她用稍宽一点的笔沾取同样的褐色颜料。

或许是我的记忆褪色也或许当时的伦敦本来就是灰暗的，当我涂完，才发现大部分颜色都是深深浅浅的棕色和灰色。

“接下来我们把颜色晕染开。”她递给我一支中号笔刷，但同时她自己也拿起一支“我可以和你一起做，这样会快一些。”她在说话的同时擦拭了自己的画笔

我们同时把刷子放在画布上。埃斯梅羞涩地从左下角开始，礼貌地和我保持着距离。但当我们同时完成左右两侧的晕染之后，这块小小的方形帆布突然显得拥挤。她身上的芳香随着我们的靠近变浓，她甜美的味道飘进我的想象，让我想要拿起画笔在河的两岸涂上洋甘菊花心的黄，风铃草的紫，牛奶的白……只要她再向右一厘米，她的手就会碰到我的，而我多么不想把手挪开。

“怎么了？”她转过头，细密的睫毛随着她天真的眼睛扑闪着“你停笔了。”

“没什么，突然想到一些事情。”我开口说话的时候才意识到自己刚才脸上一直挂笑。每当埃斯梅在我身边打转，每当听见她翻动书页，每当见她光脚走过地毯，每当她突然地自然自语，我都会不经意地嘴角上扬；像是见到毛茸茸的小猫，春日里胖胖的小鸟，沾着圆润透亮的露水的花丛，不需要大脑思考，就会露出微笑。

“一定是美好的回忆。”她放下画笔，她看着我的眼睛。

“是的。”我多想告诉她，她就是美好本身。

可是我不能。不能唐突地告诉她，我已经无可救药地迷恋上了她；不能告诉她我沉醉于她散发出的芳香和渴望着她的触碰；不能告诉她我现在感受到的美好都与她息息相关。因为这是自私的、无礼的、可耻的。她眼底的依旧盛满悲伤，她依然思念着失去的孩子，被一些回忆折磨。我也不知道她对我的看法，也不敢确定自己真实的感受，担心是我的吸血鬼本能作怪。

但在心里最深处，我又知道这感情似乎与我曾经所见吸血鬼伴侣之间纯粹的激情不尽相同。她的声音、她的笑容甚至她的存在就已经让我满足。我也无法否认我想要更多，想要她的拥抱，想要用手穿过她的发丝，想要拇指扫过她的嘴唇，捧住她的脸颊。这些情绪在我脑海里无时无刻地争吵着，像是一团纷乱打结的丝线，让我找不到源头也找不到解开的办法。

“卡莱尔？”埃斯梅的声音把我从自我混乱中拉了出来

“对不起，我走神了。”

“没关系，我只是想问一些事情。”她咬着下唇，有些犹豫

“当然，什么都可以。”我强调了后半句

“你会有时候发现自己失去了一些感觉吗？” 她的眼神中充满困惑也盈满忧郁“我的心不会紧张地抽痛，我不会再流出眼泪，像是自己只有一个躯壳。我害怕随着这些感觉的消失之后自己也会变得麻木。因为曾经是它们让我知道我真正在关心一些人和一些事。”

“是关于你的孩子吗？”我纠结着还是问出了这句话。

埃斯梅默默地点点头“我怕忘记他。感受不到心跳和眼泪，仿佛那种拥有他又失去他的感觉也慢慢减弱了。”她看起来多么脆弱，多么悲伤，等待着安慰。我想把她拉入怀中，想要驱散她心中的阴霾。

“埃斯梅。”我紧紧地拉住她的手。

“我觉得愧疚，因为我最近越来越少地想起他。我怕我会忘记他。”

“不会的。爱不会变弱的。”我用拇指轻轻摩挲着她的手指。

“我太矛盾了。我想忘记失去他的痛苦，可也需要它提醒我，我曾经多么爱他。”她的声音像是风中细小的火苗微弱且颤抖。

“逃避痛苦是人的本能。”我离她稍近一些“你想听听我的经验吗？”

她点头

“我发现，尽管心脏停止了跳动，但会有那一瞬间你突然感觉到，它还在那里。我总觉得，有一样东西，或者叫做‘灵魂’，或者有另外一个名字。它还活着，还在生长，还在感觉。我保证你会再次体会到的。”这些正是埃斯梅进入我生命之后我体会到的。

“谢谢。”她轻轻地捏了捏我的手

“我的荣幸。”我也捏捏她的手。她因悲伤下沉的嘴角终于露出一丝笑容。

某一瞬间我突然明白，迷恋也好，爱也好。能给她安慰和依靠，就像她给予我关心和温暖一样，我就已经满足。


	13. 迷失

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突如其来的意外打破两人进展的感情。埃斯梅陷入自我谴责和迷失中。痛苦同时也带来她对自己生命的思考，为何选择这种活方式她心中其实早有答案

1921年4月

【埃斯梅视角】

我开始疯狂地画画，不仅为了娱乐自己，更是期待着得到某个人的注意和赞美。我搬来的帆布越来越大，撒上的色彩越来越浓烈，只因为他偶然一次提起对艺术的看法“画出的颜色代表了内心的情感，是灵魂的颜色。”

我把这些颜色泼溅到画布上，跳动的黄、明亮的绿、深沉的紫、刺眼的白……直到我的眼睛和画布都不能再承担更多。现在我面前的画布看起来鲜艳地令人作呕。可我希望他能看到这些颜色，让他意识到这是我就是灵魂的颜色。黄色是他眼流淌的温柔，绿色是他挑出粘在我头发上草叶的细心，紫色是他从背后抱住我时的安慰，白色是他的纯洁……我的每一片灵魂都由他慢慢拼凑完整，都与他息息相关。

我既渴望又害怕让他看到我热烈的、深藏心底的感情。我也禁不住幻想，在得知我的爱慕之后，是否有这样一种可能，他会捧起我的脸颊吐露他心中同样深藏的爱意，会紧紧地拥抱住我发誓不再放开，会凝视进我的眼眸，会在我的唇上印下深情的一吻。

可这种完美的人怎么会回应我的爱慕？就像天使庇护且爱着所有世人，但永远不会专属于某个人。我渴望他，然而我却曾经拒绝了他的安慰，隐瞒了我的过去；像虚伪的信徒，既想沐浴神的奇迹却不愿意接受朝圣的艰辛。

最终我还是决定把这幅画连同我的心思一起藏在衣橱背后。对于现在的我来说，敞开心扉和隐藏自己的心意同样困难。

内心深处小小的、邪恶的欲望又驱使着我打开日记本，勾画记忆中的医生的样子。我比画任何一幅画都要认真，每一处阴影都用手指轻轻地搓开，每一丝头发都细心勾画。当画到他的深邃的眼睛，紧闭的嘴唇，我甚至感觉到下腹的一阵颤抖。当这幅肖像完成，它便是私密的，只属于我的。

“埃斯梅。”医生的敲门声让我从幻想中惊醒。尽管我知道未经我的允许他不会破门而入，我依然手忙脚乱地合上日记本然后塞进枕头套里。

我兴奋地走到门边，在镜子中最后检查了自己的头发，然后打开门

“你愿意去打猎吗？我昨天注意的你的眼睛，思考你或许渴了。”他彬彬有礼地问道。而我只注意到他身上单薄的白色衬衫，领口处未系好的两颗扣子，以及单薄材料之下若隐若现的肌肉。

“当然”我吞咽了一口毒液“爱德华准备好了吗？”

“事实上，爱德华今晚不去。他还不渴。”医生说

“哦”我的胸腔开始发紧，在面对独处的机会时，我虽兴奋但又紧张地想要逃开。想到他永远不可能爱我这一点，和他度过的每分每秒都只能让我更加可怜自己。

“请等我一分钟，我换一件更方便些的衣服。” 我把困惑地医生关在了门外。

我挑了一件稍短的黑色旧裙子，让我更方便奔跑。衣袖的边缘已经有些开线，如果弄破丢掉也不可惜。

[弄破] 我不想在医生面前撕破我的裙子，或者溅上血液。

我们从来没有单独狩猎过。即使有爱德华在旁边，医生的存在还是让我无比紧张。当我发现他盯着我胸前一小块血迹时，我更加羞愧于自己的笨拙。和我相比，医生的动作可以称得上是艺术。他快速地扑到一只鹿，在它意识到危险之前就扭断它的脖子。他脸上也没有饥渴、发狂的表情，只是平静地吮吸着，偶尔把眼睛闭起来，银色的月光下他的头发如丝绸般反射出光芒。这一切都值得画进古典派的油画中。

通常和爱德华狩猎的时候，我会把头发散开，享受飞速奔跑时它们在我脑后飘扬的感觉。但今晚我小心地把头发编成辫子然后盘在脑后，不想让医生看到我凌乱的样子。 

“我准备好了。”我深吸一口气打开门。

他朝露出一个标准的笑容，然后礼貌地让我走在了前面。

“我知道一个漂亮的地方，是我的秘密盒子”医生朝我眨眨眼 “想去看看吗？”

我点点头，他脸上立刻绽开灿烂的笑容。

天，他自己有注意过自己的笑容多么迷人和使人眩晕吗？随意对人使用这个笑容多么的危险。我不情愿地想到，医生可能对无数其他女孩都露出过这样的笑容，让她们脸颊通红，脚底发软。或许她们每天都精心打扮着，准备好笑话和故事，只是为了从医生这里骗取这样一个笑……

一股无名的怒火冲上我心头。

“那个地方有一片湖，旁边有一棵大山毛榉树。”走在我斜前方的医生转过身来，一边倒退着走一边说“我想，如果你还喜欢爬树的话。可以在树上看整个湖洒满月光的样子。”

他的语气里充满了回忆的欢欣和一丝戏弄，仿佛我还是那个十六岁的姑娘。他只有在偶尔的玩笑中才会收起平日里的稳重和严肃，他眼中快乐的光芒使他看起来不可思议地年轻。

“很久没有过了，不过我可以试一试。”我被他的热情感染，想要加快脚步。

我似乎能在白桦树银色的树干中见看到一小块如钻石般闪耀的水面。

“我看到它了！”我兴奋地叫着，朝它奔去。

风的声音从我耳边略过，我灵活的躲闪开面前的每一棵树。我奔跑的速度越来越快，新生的身体轻易的甩开医生一段距离。

然而有一件更美好的事情让我分了神。一种浓烈的，我从未闻过的美妙气息充满了我的鼻腔，醇香的牛奶般的味道，夹杂着各种莓子和花的香气。我的世界变得如此不真实，脚下的草地变得如棉花一般舒适和松软，却比棉花更有弹性，周围银色的月光中跳动着粉红色的光点，连吹在我脸上的风都是无比温暖的、略带潮湿的、令人沉醉的。

我狂喜地四处寻找。

我听见背后有声音在疯狂地呼唤我，可是它听起来太遥远了，还没有到我耳边就被这醉人的气息吹散了。

我在柔软的土地上快乐地弹跳着，终于接近了气味的源头。

下一秒我尝到了它。比闻起来还要绝妙无数倍，温暖、顺滑且充满芳香，如同品尝到天堂花园中花瓣上滚下的露水，只不过更加慷慨，它像是水流一样涌进我的喉咙，而不是一滴一滴地缓缓落入，瞬间浇灭了我喉咙的烈火。

我眼前的粉红色光点越来越多，越来越红，越来越亮，把我包裹着。在我的粉红色的小小世界里，我尽情地品尝着它。

然后我的手臂和肋骨感到撞击的刺痛，有股力量强行要把我和我的秘密世界分离。我挣扎着反抗，试图打破禁锢着我的枷锁。某一瞬间，这枷锁几乎要松开，但下一秒它变得更紧，压迫了我的肺部，让我喘不上气来。我怒吼着拼命挣扎，但这链子在地上拖拽着我。那粉红色的世界逐渐崩解。

我感觉到有水浸透了下半身和裙边。刚刚寻到的芳香退散了，现在我的身边充满了可恶的、浓重的青草味，像是有人把没有调好的颜料厚厚地抹在了我的鼻子上。我失落极了，知道自己再怎么挣扎也没有用。

“埃斯梅看着我。”医生捧着我的脸，强迫我把涣散的目光集中到他身上。

他的衬衣碎成了一条一条披在身上。小臂的肌肉三四道长长的划痕，划痕两侧坚韧的皮肤翻出，露出里面惨白的肌肉。这是我见过最恐怖的景象。

然后我看到了我自己，同样破碎不堪的衣服。黑色的布料上凝结着一片又一片带有深褐色边缘的粘稠的痕迹。上面还留有天堂般的芳香，我几乎要俯下身去舔舐它们。

“埃斯梅，不要。”医生按住我的脸颊，弄疼了我的脸。

想要挣脱开他的手，我发出一声咆哮。

他为什么总是要阻止我享受一些乐趣，我的生活难道不是已经够悲惨了吗？

“埃斯梅求求你，你不想要这样。”他的声音颤抖着

我呜咽着想要抠开他的手指。在下一秒，医生抱起我和我一起落入湖中。湖水彻底稀释了血液的味道。我甚至能看布料上沾染的血迹，随着月光照耀下的水流散出，如同飘渺的红色烟雾。

等理智逐渐占据我的头脑，刚才的愤怒变成了愧疚和恐惧。我试图从医生的怀里滑出，永远地沉入湖底。

然而向上的力量牵引我探出湖面。

坐在我身边的医生，像是被圣水浸透了的天使。水滴一个接着一个地顺着他额前柔软的金发流下，几乎成为破布的衬衫紧贴着身体，裸露的肌肉在月光下蒙上一层细腻的粉状银色光辉，像是油画中描绘的悲壮的圣战的结束。那几道伤痕基本愈合但依旧触目惊心。

而我是造成这一切的罪魁祸首。

像是从沉醉中醒来，我回忆起自己愤怒的咆哮，回忆起如何把指甲嵌进医生的胳膊里，回忆起那具几乎被拉掉头的尸体。

我背叛了医生的信仰，剥夺了一个人的生命。我在心里大声尖叫，胃部抽搐着几乎要让我把它整个都吐出来。人血的味道已经印在我的脑海里，抹也抹不去，仿佛我舔一舔嘴唇它还留在上面。

我只是茫然地躺在草地上。或许我在抽泣，但我自己不愿意去注意。因为此时此刻最不值得怜悯和原谅的人就是我。

“埃斯梅，我们先回去。”医生的手碰到我的肩膀，他的手依旧比我温暖，是人性的温度，而我的那一份早就迷失在了今晚。他的触碰让我觉得如此心碎，如此卑微。在我做出这样的事情之后他为什么还不放弃我？

“对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起……”我不断循环着这三个词汇，像是疯癫患者的呓语。我缩起肩膀，想要避开他的触碰。

“埃斯梅”他叹息着。我想让他停止呼唤我的名字，因为它会污染他的嘴唇。

他把我从地上拉起来，拦腰抱在怀中，像是捡起一个破碎的布娃娃。我的脸贴着他几乎裸露的胸膛，让我能感受到他每一次喘息的起伏。他的身上的肉桂和麦子的甜香即使被湖水冲刷过后依旧浓烈，像是潮水包裹着我。曾经他的气息给我带来过多大的安慰，今天就让我感到多大的罪恶。

“天哪”我听见爱德华的声音。这是我头一次不想面对屋子里散发出的暖黄色灯光。

“埃斯梅，我想你可能需要清理一下。”医生把我放到地上，接触地面的不真实感，让我恍惚地栽向前面。医生在我身后拉了一把，他手指在我的皮肤上像带着电流一般，我知道是我的罪恶感在作祟。我不配得到任何照顾。

“对不起。”我甩开他的手，冲进浴室。

无论我如何刷洗身上的泥土和血迹，我都永远无法刷干净我的灵魂，如果我还有灵魂的话。

爱德华相信我们这一类没有灵魂，只不过是人类模样的行尸走肉。可是如果没有灵魂，为什么我的心会因为罪恶而刺痛？仅仅是因为我让医生失望了吗？那升腾起来的模糊的痛苦似乎提醒着我，或许在内心深处的某个地方我没有理由地挣扎着想保留一些的人性和尊严。

我扑到在床上，医生给我的小十字架从衣服的暗兜里刺痛了我的身体，像是一根锋利的针。我不舒服地动了动，不想拿我曾沾染鲜血手去碰它。

[上帝啊，如果你存在，如果你在听，你能解答我所有的疑惑，告诉我如何弥补今晚的罪过吗？]我绝望地在心里呼喊着。可我知道即使上帝存在，他也已经抛弃了我。

我回想起几个月前医生把十字架递给我时说的话 

[帮你找到自己的力量不在这儿……它在这儿] 

我把手伸向我的心脏处，但是一片寂静。我不仅没有找到生命的意义，反而迷失了。


	14. 指引

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅伤人并且陷入极度自我惩罚之后卡莱尔的内心活动。正是害怕失去埃斯梅的恐惧让他第一次正面她他对埃斯梅的感情，且称之为爱。

【卡莱尔视角】

我从来没有想到第一次把埃斯梅抱进怀里会是这个场景。她这么瘦小、这么轻，不住地发抖，像是扑簌簌的落叶一般脆弱和破碎。她湿透的头发凌乱地贴在脸上，我想要去把它们拂开，但是想到她刚才的躲闪，我犹豫了。

她的头无力地靠着我胸前，急促的呼吸带着一丝凉意，像刺骨的寒风扎在我身上。让我回想起小时候一次暴风雪之后，在地上掀翻的鸟窝里发现了一只垂死的小鸟。我惊慌地把它捧在手心里朝家里跑去，但是它的小小身体却逐渐僵硬，失去温度。我早就忘记了这件事的细节，已经记不清小鸟的颜色以及处理死鸟的方式。唯一清晰留在我回忆里的是孩童眼看生命流逝的恐惧以及回家的路有多么漫长。

埃斯梅就是那只小鸟。虽然她生理上不会死亡，但她眼中的光芒却熄灭了。

[请不要离开我，请振作起来]我在心里一遍又一遍的地想，却不敢大声说出来。幻想着如果我默念的声音足够大、次数足够多，她依靠着我身体的耳朵就能听见。但是她的只有眼睛空洞地睁着。

在爱德华震惊的表情中，我把埃斯梅放到门廊上。她甩开我的手，消失在楼梯尽头。 

本以为爱德华会大发雷霆，谴责我没有看好埃斯梅，甚至继续关于转变埃斯梅的争吵。但是他没有。

“尸体处理掉了吗？”他小声地询问我。

“我还没来得及处理。我现在回去。”

爱德华朝我点点头

“麻烦看好埃斯梅。”我朝爱德华投去感激的一瞥。

我终于有机会看清可怜的受害者的样子。他是个年轻男子，身上有着浓重的酒精味道，看起来像是喝醉了酒。他的手上和腿上有摔倒擦破的伤痕，正是这些暴露的伤口和鲜血让他引来了埃斯梅的攻击。我迅速把他的尸体转移到森林边上山崖的下面。

每想到埃斯梅恍惚的眼神都让我心如刀割。我现在本该在她门前安慰她，或者冲进房间抱紧她，轻抚她的头发。我现在本该告诉她，她是如此坚强，总有一天会克服嗜血的欲望，在那一天到来之前和之后我都会在她身边，握紧她的手。

或者……我该告诉她我爱她，自私地请求她为了我振作起来。

[上帝啊] 我低声祈祷着，被自己最后一个卑鄙的想法所惊吓。

我从未敢说过“爱”她，甚至都没有敢想过这个字眼。因为我不曾体会过爱的感觉，也不知道如何定义它、判断它。直到今晚，直到刚才，在我意识到我是多么害怕失去她之后，这种如烙铁灼伤一般的痛苦让我意识到了这一点。

我回忆起几个月前把埃斯梅从医院带回家的那个夜晚。我用床单简单地包裹了她的身体，她在我的怀里那么轻，一动不动。她的脸和蓬乱的头发从床单里掉了出来，但是我没时间停下来把它们盖好。她的一部分头发被半干的血液粘在额前，发梢随着我的奔跑扫在她满是擦伤的、灰白的脸上，扫在我的脖子上。她伤得最严重的背部和大腿还在渗出汩汩的血液，浸透了包裹她的被单，浸湿了我的衣袖。黏稠的血液顺着我手指的缝隙滴下，落在地上开出骇人的鲜红色花朵。我怕极了毒液扩散的速度追不上她生命的流逝。

今天，我再次重温了那晚的恐惧，而且更甚。因为她不再是我因怜惜而带回家的那个几乎陌生的女人。她是埃斯梅，是温柔、美好、明亮的埃斯梅，是为我带来抚慰和陪伴的埃斯梅，是我的埃斯梅。

她的名字在我的心中和唇边掀起惊涛骇浪。

我掩埋了树下的血迹和脚印，飞奔回家。

爱德华已经在收拾东西。

“现在就走，一定会引起别人注意的”我对他说

“不马上走。但是我还是希望可以提前准备好，如果结果不好，我们可以迅速离开。”他拉上一个包的拉链，没有抬头看我“我觉得你还是应该去上班，我可以请假在家照顾埃斯梅。布朗女士应该不会介意我缺几节法国文学课。”

我点头同意“我会留意警局和医院太平间的消息，如果有什么问题，我马上回来通知你。”

“我去把车加满油”爱德华转身门外走去

“爱德华”我叫住他“谢谢你。”

在过去的几个月中，虽然不赞同我当初转变埃斯梅的决定，爱德华却承担起照顾她的责任，时常比我更主动去分担埃斯梅的忧伤，这让我感到无比愧疚。

看着爱德华出门之后，我上楼查看埃斯梅的情况。

“埃斯梅？”我轻敲她的卧室门，她没有回答我。

“请让我单独待一会儿。”她的声音从门后面传出来。

等我再唤她，房间里面寂静无声。

“你需要去上班。”爱德华把外套塞给我“如果你再像前几个月（注：埃斯梅刚转变的时候）一样失踪，人们会怀疑的。”他小声警告我。

我犹豫地看看楼上。

“我会看着她。”爱德华把我推出门。

我甚至记不起来我是怎么走到医院的。脑海里充满了埃斯梅人类时期破碎的肢体，她握着十字架手，她被回忆折磨时蜷缩在墙角的姿势……过去几个月混乱的记忆，像是一团燃烧着火焰的蝴蝶，纷乱地撞击着我的头骨，灼烧着我的神经，散发出的浓烟让人窒息。我从来没有感到这样无力和脆弱。

我曾经发誓要保护好埃斯梅，但是我没有做到；我曾经许诺要帮助她找到新生命的意义，但是我失言了。

医院曾经是我的庇护，是我在孤独时寻求心灵安慰和生命意义的地方，而现在它就像是牢笼一样把我囚禁在四周白得刺眼的墙壁内，墙外是埃斯梅在哭泣。在这里的每一分每一秒都是煎熬，我被担忧和恐惧控制着。我没有办法回家去安慰埃斯梅，也害怕见到警方正在寻找的尸体。

幸运的是白天积蓄的阴霾终于化成晚上的大雨，意味着现场的血的味道可以被冲散。但是我无法感到丝毫的轻松，因为我的疏忽，造成了一条生命的损失。我太过渴望与埃斯梅拥有私密空间，急切地带她到新的地方才导致了悲剧。新生的埃斯梅太过温顺，以致于我忽略了最需要注意的事情。无论从哪个角度来说，我都应该对那个年轻人的死亡负责，也要对埃斯梅的痛苦负责。

我盯着表，空等时间一秒一秒流过。

* * *

整整两周，我回到家面对的都是紧闭的门。我在她门前徘徊，恳求她，但从未得到回应。她的味道从门缝里透出来，依旧甜美得令人目眩，但很快就被透进走廊风吹散了，连同我抱有的希望也被吹散了。

她或许在憎恨我，憎恨我给予她的诅咒，狂乱的第二生命。

去埃斯梅的门前等着，变成了我的日常习惯。哪怕她不回应我，我都固执地想要抓住她的每一丝痕迹，闻她的味道，听她的声音……

“请和我说话，埃斯梅。” 她的沉默像是一群白蚁咬噬我的心脏，从中间把我掏空。

沮丧、愧疚和恼火裹挟、引诱我强行打开她的卧室门。我紧紧握住门把手，然后又叹息着放开，这样闯入只能让她更加怨恨我。

“求求你埃斯梅。你不能把我拒之门外。”我发现我的声音已经沙哑。

卧室的门突然打开。埃斯梅站在我面前，只胡乱地披着一件睡袍，纠结的头发还在滴水。我欣喜地看着她。而她抬起头，玛瑙般的眼睛深处掀起不安的风暴。

她沉默了几秒钟，突然开口“卡莱尔，我杀了人。”她声音颤抖。她后退了一步，紧贴着门框。

“这不是你的错，我不应该没有确认就带你去湖边。”我需要承认我在这件事中的责任。

“为什么你总是要承担不属于你的错误？是我没有控制住我自己，是我杀死了那个男人。”她尖叫着，她锐利地红色眼睛穿透我的。

“每个人都会犯错。”我试图缓和她的情绪。

我话音刚落，埃斯梅的小拳头像是雨点一样落在我胸前和胳膊上“看在上帝的份上，卡莱尔，你你为什么从来不会生气？！”她愤怒地瞪着我“你现在所有的耐心和安慰都像是嘲讽，我不值得怜悯。”

我呆立在原地，从未想过我的安慰会适得其反。

“你为什么不责骂我！”这不是个问句，埃斯梅的声音像是含着砂砾，她已经在崩溃的边缘。

“我不能。”我小声说着“这是个意外。”

“对不起”她的嘴唇颤抖，眼睛盯着地板，我知道这句话是说给我听的。

埃斯梅剧烈的抽泣着，急促地换气，看起来仿佛要因此而窒息。我挣扎着伸出手去。但内心的冲动指引它走向埃斯梅的脸颊而不是手或肩膀。她没有躲开。这是我的手指第一次碰到她的脸颊；细腻、柔软、苍白且冰冷。我轻轻抬起她的脸，不知道为什么，我用大拇指擦了她的眼眶下部，仿佛那里有眼泪。

“他是别人的孩子，或许哪一位姑娘的恋人。”她的断断续续地说着，依旧止不住哭泣“我却这样夺走了他的生命。”

“我们是绝对不会让你这样做的。”爱德华的声音突然从楼下响起。埃斯梅畏缩了一下，她的脸离开了我的手。

我心里一惊。埃斯梅想要做什么？

“从我的脑子里出去。”她朝爱德华发出警告的嘶嘶声。

我的心沉到了谷底，一股恐慌席卷上来。尽管她就站在我面前，但感觉她正在离我越来越远。

“埃斯梅，无论你在策划什么。请不要这样做。“我想去拉住她，多害怕下一秒她就会像轻烟一样消失在我面前。

“我怎么能背负着这么沉重的罪孽生活。”她摇着头 “我也不应该成为你和爱德华的负担。”

像是被一把尖利刀子穿透我的心，我握拳抵在胸口。

“你绝对不是我们的负担。”我只有一个念头。紧紧地把绝望的埃斯梅拥在怀里，用行动向她证明。

我真的这样做了。抛却所有的犹豫、谨慎和担忧，我轻轻拉住她的胳膊，让她靠向我，然后用胳膊环绕住她的腰和后背，把她紧紧地压向我的胸膛，仿佛埃斯梅就是我的心脏，我想要把它重新压回胸口里。埃斯梅的脸颊就贴在我的前胸的肌肉上，她浅浅的呼吸透过衬衫扣子中间的缝隙，喷在我的前胸，像是无数冰凉的雪花洒落。这是我们相遇以来享有的最亲密的动作，但它如此纯洁、如此悲伤，使人落泪。

“我和爱德华都在乎你。非常非常在乎。”我在她耳边说着，怜惜地把她湿漉、零乱的头发整好，披在肩后。“我们无论如何都不会离开你，请你也不要抛下我们。”

“我不知道怎么办，我无法控制”她轻声呜咽着，颤抖的头顶擦过我的下巴，流下一道湿润的水痕。“我想在自己迷失得越来越远之前结束一切。”

她饱含痛苦和决绝的一句话像是一只无形的大手抓住我的心脏，把它从身体里拉出，然后压碎。

“你不会的，你不会的。”我把她抱得更紧“我不会放弃你。我不会让你迷失。”

她依旧在哭泣。

“我曾经向你做出过承诺，我也会保证在今后你迈出的每一步，都在身边拉住你。所以请停止这些想法，停止自我惩罚。”我激动地说。想要保护她的欲望在我的胸膛里翻滚和咆哮着，几乎要炸裂开来。

这次我绝不会再放开她。

[主啊，请赐给我力量和勇气，让我在困难的时候也能坚持到底。让我知道即使我走错了方向，您的旨意必占上风。]我在心里祈祷着。

然后我感受到埃斯梅腰间有一个小小的硬块压在我身上。

[她一直都带着我给她的十字架]


	15. 训练

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅终于决定停止自我惩罚，并尽力训练克服对人血的欲望。卡莱尔吐露了他的害怕，告诉埃斯梅她的存在对他来说多么重要，但依旧不敢表白

“承认离弃罪过的，必蒙怜恤。（The one who confesses his sins and leaves them behind will find mercy.）”

——《圣经·箴言》（28：14）

【埃斯梅视角】

我似乎已经忘记了他的怀抱多么温暖，他的气息多么令人安心，像是被暴雨浇湿之后披在身上的毯子。尽管摆在面前的事实不断地提醒着我，作为伤人的怪物我不配享有任何安慰，可我却厚颜无耻地贪恋着他的拥抱和他温柔的话语。他的胸膛在我的脸颊下起伏着，他的下巴扫过我的头顶，他的胳膊紧紧地环绕着我的腰几乎要把它压碎……每一个动作都让我颤抖。但他抱得越紧，我心里那团悲伤就膨胀得越大。想到我身上无论洗多少次都洗不掉的人血味会污染他的前胸和手臂，我用手掌轻轻把他推开，不愿意让他再碰我。

他困惑地看着我，黑色的眼底里盈满委屈和悲伤，更加加重了我的愧疚感，逼迫我避开他的目光。

“埃斯梅”他叹息着我的名字。即使如此，他优美的男中音依旧像从天堂直接飘下的雨滴。让我忍不住想要伸出舌头接住它、品尝它。

“请你不要再推开我了。”他咬着嘴唇，声音有些颤抖，仿佛鼓起极大的勇气才说出这句话。我知道他指的不是身体上的接触。

我一直都在推开他的帮助。尽管我无数次警告自己不要这样做。可当我脑海里那一团混杂的声音争吵结束之后，拒绝他成了唯一的解决办法。我多么想要向面前这个男人诉说积压在我心里的那些如同沉重灰色大理石板一样的情绪。想告诉他过去两周中我有多么想他。想告诉他我对他的爱恋，我人类时期的黑暗记忆，吸食人血的愧疚，意志的迷失早就混杂在一起让我不堪重负。想告诉他我对杀人和抓伤他有多么抱歉。想告诉他他纯洁的存在让我觉得渺小、可悲。想告诉他我每次不得不把他推开的时候心脏都拉扯得多么痛苦。

可是我什么都说不出来，连眼泪都流不出来。我不想成为他的负担，不知道怎么诉说我的问题，也不知道从哪里开始寻求帮助。感觉像是我的灵魂在三个多月前的那次坠落中一同摔碎了，直到现在都没有修补起来。

他做出的承诺多么真诚，他的双眼里散发出坚定的热情。可我依旧迷茫。像是有天使降临，已经告诉我顺着光走一切就都会好起来，但我却找不到光源。

“埃斯梅”他又叫了一次我的名字“请让我帮助你”有晶莹剔透的东西在他眼睛里闪烁着、燃烧着，加上他呼出的甜美气息，都在引诱我靠近他，说出心底最深处的秘密。-

但是，怎么帮我？

“请你说句话。”他的眼睛嵌在忧郁的阴影中，好像下一秒就会流出眼泪。我瞥见他无处安放的双手紧紧地抓住裤子的两侧

我不值得面前的天使因我感到心碎，这让我痛苦。越痛苦我越想逃避，越逃避只能让他更加难过。这个循环只能由我来打破。

尽管我沾过血的手不应该碰他洁净的皮肤，但我还是慢慢地、小心翼翼地颤抖着伸向他的左胳膊，像是好奇又害怕的孩子把手指伸向蜡烛，想要用手指捏灭它又害怕被灼伤。我解开他手腕上方的袖扣，慢慢把它卷起。医生站在原地一动不动，任凭我摆布。我拉起他的手，让他的胳膊和地面平行。我在走廊的灯光下轻轻转动他的胳膊，他的皮肤光滑而完美，两周前被我抓出的可怖伤痕完全消失了，没有留下任何痕迹。

我用食指轻轻划过曾经被我抓伤的地方。

“对不起”我再一次道歉。

“除了这句话。”他的叹息那么轻，如同羽毛落在我的心上，让它发痒也让它刺痛

“疼吗？”我不敢看他的眼睛。

“早就痊愈了”他轻声说。

他的右手突然伸过来覆盖住我的。他的手一直都这么大吗？可以把我的整个手背都覆盖住。强壮而苍白的指节微微泛光。

“你需要停止自我惩罚。”他看向我的脸，认真地把刚才说过的话又重复了一遍 “闻到血的味道就扑上去是我们的本性。” 

“你就没有。”我低下头去看他的手，动了动我的手指想要抽出来，但是他把他们抓住了。“无论是不是我的本意，我都造成了一样的后果。”

“自我惩罚永远不能减轻我们背负的负担。”他礼貌地用了“我们”而不是“你”。可是我想不出他有什么罪需要背负。

“那什么可以减轻？”

“接受他的存在，面对它，和它斗争，永远不要屈服。”他说这话的时候，头微微偏向一侧，一丝头发在重力的作用下垂了下来，轻轻晃着，似乎闪烁出淡淡的金色光芒。

“我害怕我会再一次伤人。”想到外面还有其他生命因为我的存在而受到威胁，我就害怕地发抖。他察觉到了我的情绪，手掌稳稳地压住我的，试图让我停止颤抖。

“你是我见过的最勇敢的人。”他是真诚的。可我无法同意，我的一生都在畏缩和逃避。

“请帮助我。我不知道应该怎么办。请帮助我。”我的声音有些歇斯底里，但这是我第一次主动呼救。我抓着他的胳膊，如同溺水的人抓住岸边伸来的木杆。我知道，如果这一次彻底放手我就会永远被激流冲走。

他的胳膊缠绕著我的，这是一个沉默的肯定回答。

“我想克服我对于人血的渴望，马上。”我终于敢抬起头看他“你可不可以把粘着人血的布或者其他东西带回来。”

“这太快了”他的眉头皱起然后又快速地展开，显然是被我这个疯狂的想法吓到了。“抵抗人血的能力需要自然的适应。”

“卡莱尔，求你。如果我不做些什么，我永远都不会原谅自己。”他有些犹豫“我想做一些什么，让我不再害怕我会变成魔鬼，让我不再一闭上眼就是那具尸体，不去想我还会给多少人带来不幸。”

“或许可以一试。”他低声说“你知道爱德华没有这样，但还是渡过了新生期。你确定想要这样吗？”

“我确定”我坚定地点了点头

“如果你真的要这样做的话的最好去狩猎。我可以和你一起去。”他小心地向我建议，他自己的眼睛也早就是深不见底的黑色。

“我害怕会再次伤到人。”我紧张地吞咽了一口毒液。

“你不会的。总是要迈出这一步。”他的手轻柔且快速地抚过我后背的那一瞬间仿佛给我的身体注入了温暖的魔力。

“我准备一下”我点点头，返回自己的房间。

半小时之后我终于犹豫着一步一步挪下楼梯，手紧张地握成拳头。等在门边的医生拉起我的手，紧紧攥住。

当我推门出去的时候，春季早上的露珠混合着太阳的味道让我安心了些许。他紧握着我的手还没有放开。我庆幸他没有这样做，如果再有人类出现我需要有人能拉住我。

“埃斯梅”在树林的中间，他停下来拉拉我的手

“嗯？”

“之前爱德华听到你头脑你的想法。”他抿着嘴唇 “你真的考虑过结束生命吗？”他犹豫地说出后半句话。他的声音极轻，以至于我需要贴近他才能听见最后几个词。

但现在我后悔听清了后半句话。我张了张嘴唇，不知道应该怎么回答，低头用脚踢开地上一片树叶。

“埃斯梅”他又一次叫我，一定要从我这里得到一个答案。他嘴角下垂着，眼里全是委屈，像被抛弃的孩子，让我不能对他撒谎。

我快速做了一个深呼吸，然后点点了头。他紧紧挤压我的手指，弄疼了我。

“只是一瞬间的念头。”我不知道应该说些什么“我不知道怎么弥补我造成的后果。我害怕还会伤害其他人。”

他的目光突然变得锐利，直勾勾地看着我。他黑色眼睛里的阴郁让他头一次看起来这么像个吸血鬼。

“但是我现在不再想了。”我急切地说着，不在乎是不是说了真话。如果我再伤人，我没有任何理由不去终止我罪恶的生命。但是现在我只想让他安心。

“我多么害怕失去你。”他突然抓住我的双手。“当我听到爱德华说的话之后，我害怕你会消失在我面前。”

“现在不会了。”我抬起头看他，但被他的恐惧的表情吓到。不知道我曾经的想法会给他造成这么大的伤害。

“你不知道你对我多重要。”他今晚说了太多“多么”，他的声音激动颤抖。在他脸上已经看不见往常那个沉稳医生的样子。一切都让我震惊和困惑。

“对不起。”看着他心碎的表情我不自觉地说。

“我无法想象你真的选择去试图结束生命。”他垂下眼睛看着我的手，沉默了几秒“你是我离不开的……朋友或者，如果你不介意我这样说，家人。”

他这句话的意义让我想要啜泣。从他口中飘落的音节轻柔地拥抱了我的灵魂。我总是愧疚于给他和爱德华带来的负担。在我过去短暂的人类生活中我从来没有被谁需要过，真正被谁当作朋友或者家人。

[家人] 这个词汇的含义太重了不是吗？

然后我意识到，卡莱尔在他过去接近三百年的时光里，和曾经的我一样孤独。

“你闻到了吗？”我提醒他

“什么？”他迷茫地抬起头

“鹿”

“啊，对。”他松开我的手。

而在鹿血流入我嘴里那一瞬间，又让我忍不住想起了人类血液的味道，随后裹挟而来的愧疚感让我感到一阵恐惧的恶心。

当我想到医生对我如此有信心的时候，我还是忍不住哭了。

他转过身轻抚我的后背“埃斯梅，你还好吗？”

“我忘不了人血的味道，我觉得自己永远都会是这样了。”我把鹿的尸体扔到地上。

“你做的很好，所以有事情都会变好的。”他在我耳边轻声说。然后把我身体两侧颤抖的胳膊拉起来，交叉着放在我胸前，然后从身后抱住我。“我们一会儿就回家。”

* * *

当我看着天一点一点变亮，紧张和恐惧在我心里尖叫的声音越来越大。医生马上就会下夜班然后带着人血回来。我脑子里的声音又在劝我逃走，把自己关进房间里，永远不出来，这样既不会伤到人也不用面对我之前愚蠢的人血提议。

当我听到他的脚步声在门外响起，我小心地挪到沙发最靠里的一角，紧张地吞咽毒液。但当门打开之后，我并没有闻到人血的味道。

“我把纱布密封了，想等你准备好开始。”

“我现在就准备好了。”我深吸了最后一口新鲜的空气。然后看了看站在楼梯上的爱德华。心里恳求他一定要在我失控的时候把我拉住。

医生慢慢从他包里取出一个玻璃瓶。隔着瓶身，我可以看见足够让我疯狂的红色。我看见的四周开始扭曲，只有他手里的那一团红色越来越大、越来越大。我强迫自己把注意力集中到他的脸上。

而当瓶盖被打开的一瞬间，我快速地朝他冲过去。他举起胳膊把它丢到墙角。玻璃瓶滚落到地毯上，但没有破碎。红色与地毯的深紫色纠缠着，像是流动在帆布上的颜料。只不过无比诱人地点燃了我喉咙处的烈火。

我想再尝到它。不惜一切代价。

我一把把门从门框上拉下来。身后有两双强壮的手抓住我，是他和爱德华。

“埃斯梅，不要。”爱德华说着。他的面孔已经在我狂乱的视线里变得模糊，只有他因为饥渴变得成深金色的眼睛闪烁着。

“放开我。我知道你也想要。”我的声完美而诱惑。只要爱德华放开手，我就能挣脱拉着我的另一双手。

“埃斯梅，你不想这样的。”卡莱尔在我身后叫我。“想想你当初的决心。”

我在不断冲击和挤压我的红色热浪中寻找他的声音，把试图把所有的注意力都放在上面。我需要重新控制自己的身体，让自己的眼睛狂乱的转动，把目光集中在别的方向，慢慢后退回门里，依旧紧绷全身。

“卡莱尔，把它收起来”我从牙齿中间挤出这几个字

然后门外吹进来的新鲜空气，吹散了最后一丝血液的味道。我坐在门廊上大口呼吸着外面的空气。

“埃斯梅，你做到了！”爱德华在我背后说

“只是一小块沾血的布，就足以让我把门扯下来。我没有办法把它视为成功。”我把头埋在膝盖里，不去看被我粗暴拉下来的门。

“但是你反抗了你的本能并且成功地后退了。”卡莱尔在我身边坐下，用他的手包裹住我的，然后放在他的大腿上。他对我笑着，眼睛里充满了骄傲的光芒。

他们的鼓励逐渐让我觉得即使是一丝一毫的进步也值得庆祝。

“明天再来。”我看着他们两个，如此感谢他们出现在我生命中。


	16. 方向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅为卡莱尔提供了极大的安慰让他体会到了被爱和被照顾的感觉。他终于懂得倾诉自己的压抑不是软弱的表现。他更加确定对埃斯梅的爱。

生活中最大的幸福就是坚信我们是被爱着的（The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved.）——维克多·雨果

1921年5月

【卡莱尔视角】

这该死的血怎么也止不住，我的脚边扔满了浸染血迹的纱布。有血液不断滴落到地板上，形成黏稠且光滑的一小滩。我很少见到这样恐怖的景象。当我被迫不断吞下口中产生的毒液时，我感到无比愧疚。当我与死亡抢夺她生命的同时，本能却要让我去伤害她。这么多年过去，尽管我不会伤人，这种自我厌恶越丝毫没能减弱。

没有人能听见她的心跳正在逐渐变得微弱，这是单独给我的诅咒，只有我能听见死神为她放置的倒计时。

女孩的家人把她送来得太迟了。生产之后没有完全娩出的胎盘造成了极其严重的出血，最终夺走了女孩的性命。她还很年轻，甚至不超过20岁的样子。得知消息之后，她年轻的丈夫瘫坐在门口，一动不动。他新生的孩子在祖母的怀抱里发出令人心碎的哭声，但他丝毫不在意。

一切突然都变得那么安静，哭泣声、脚步声，心跳声、说话声全都消失了。那一瞬间我似乎失去了听觉，像被困在了透明的玻璃球里。然后我又听见一滴血滴落的声音。

[嘀嗒] 沉闷，潮湿、令人作呕……

我要立刻离开这个地方。

当我冲出医院，走在路上的时候，那个女孩苍白的脸颊和纠结的金色头发，满地沾血的纱布和男子绝望冷漠的表情却怎么也抹不去。

他一定恨那个孩子，恨他的出生夺走了他爱人的生命。就像是我的父亲憎恨我一样。站在我父亲和这个男子的角度，我完全可以理解他们的愤怒。在意识到这就是我对我母亲做出的事情之后，感到我更加痛苦。我试图吸入温暖的风，但它却像匕首一样划破我的心和肺。

在过去的两百年，我遇到过不少不幸因生产去世的女性。而那个男人的表情像是烧红的烙铁一击落在我最脆弱的地方。作为医生我分享了他对于妻子的焦急和绝望；作为夺走母亲性命的孩子，我从他脸上得知了当时我父亲的反应，理解了他们的愤怒。

我的后背像燃起了火，脖子上的领带像套索让我窒息。我粗暴地扯开领带和衣领，一颗扣子悄无声息地滚落到了泥土里，但是我并不在乎。

在进入没有人迹的森林之后我开始飞速地奔跑，但却不知道最终应该跑向哪里。日出前的雾气笼罩了森林，四周无比黑暗。无论我跑向哪个方向，总跑不脱这雾气和黑暗。他们包裹住我，让我迷失在回忆、纠结和自我憎恶的陷阱里。

我一拳打在身边的树干上，树叶因震动而哗哗作响，叶子上低温凝结的水珠滴落在我额前。然而比起我冰冷的皮肤，它有甚至一些温热，又让我想到刚才滴落在地板上的血。让我想起几个月前那个夜晚，从我手指缝中间滴落的埃斯梅的血……

大脑就是这么残酷，在人最脆弱的时候，只需要一滴露水，就能打开回忆的闸门，让所有的痛苦流出。

[埃斯梅] 她是出现在我黑暗里的美好。我似乎能看到雾气中她琥珀色的眼睛在我面前闪烁了一下，但下一秒就彻底消失了。

这微弱的闪光的消失让人惊慌失措，像是突然被剥夺了视力，我试探着向前走了两步，面前依旧是没有尽头的雾。我转头朝着家的方向奔去，急切地需要确认埃斯梅没有真的消失。

我推开家门，里面太安静了。只有爱德华一个人漫不经心敲击钢琴键的声音。没有埃斯梅走动的声音、呼吸的声音、翻动书页的声音。她甜蜜的气味依旧萦绕着在房子里。我像风一般跑遍了每一个房间，但是哪个角落都没有她的影子。

[埃斯梅在哪？！]想到刚才在树林里诡异的幻觉，让我更加害怕。

“卡莱尔你还好吗？”爱德华的声音从房间里传出来“埃斯梅就在屋后，她刚出去，说想等一次日出。”

在爱德华说完这句话之前我就已经离开了房子。

我在树下看到了她小小的身影。我终于暂时放松了神经，只想快步走过去把她紧紧抱在怀里。让她的气息、她柔软的身体提醒我，她没有消失，就在我眼前这个事实。但是我这样会吓到她。

我把刚才忘记放下的公文包放到地上，慢慢朝她走过去。

“卡莱尔。“她转过头，即使她一定早就闻到了我的气味，她的脸上依然满是惊喜。

她低声念出我名字时惊喜的语调和最后一个音节的微微颤抖，像融化的蜂蜜、像被风吹皱的湖水，像温柔舔舐我脸颊的火焰。我多么奢望着能在某个时刻听她在我耳边一直重复我的名字。而那个时候我也能把她压进我的怀里，永远不再放开。

“我们可以进门再练习吗？我害怕如果在外面闻到血腥味失控，你们会抓不住我。”她小声说，有些窘迫地看着地面。

过去两周多的练习，并没有快速见到成效。在我打开瓶子的一瞬间，埃斯梅还是会咆哮着朝我扑上来。试图抢夺我手里装着沾血纱布的瓶子。她确实逐渐花更少的时间恢复理智，只是抵制扑向人血的诱惑还需要更长时间的训练。我能想起她每次“练习”结束后眼里的失落，以及咬住下唇坚持不哭出来的样子，但她从来没有要求要停下来。想到这些只让我更加心碎，她过于急切的尝试和接踵而来的挫折，我都负有责任。

“对不起，我今天忘记了。”我尴尬地把手伸向脖子后。我甚至没有勇气多看那个不幸殒命的金发姑娘一眼，更不用说捡起沾有她血液的纱布偷偷带回家。因为见到埃斯梅略微散去的悲伤由重新压制了我。

“卡莱尔，一切都还好吗？”埃斯梅朝我走近一步，把一只手放在我的手臂上，抬起头担忧地看着我，然后目光向下看到了我胡乱敞开的衣领。

“爱德华说你想看日出。我知道一个不错的地方。”我拉起一脸困惑的埃斯梅朝树林里走去。虽然我没有准备好要和她倾诉夜班时发生的事情，但我想要找个理由待在她身边。只有她的存在、温柔的话语和平缓的呼吸能给我带来些许安慰。

“我不确定这么多茂密的树遮挡着能看到日出。”埃斯梅一边说着一边拉拉我。“我害怕再有人类出现。”她的声音有一点颤抖。

想到她在过去一个月中都把自己锁在房子里。我停下了脚步，不想强行拉她尽树林里勾起她不好的回忆。

“对不起。我没有要强迫你的意思。”我松开她的手，“只是我觉得它会很漂亮。而且我下班回来经过那里时确认过了。”我窘迫地辩解，暗自谴责自己忽略了她的感受。

“我想去。”埃斯梅思索了几秒之后说“但是你要抓好我。”她拉起我的手，不是简单地握住，她把她的手指一根一根放进我的指间。

每扣进一根我都仿佛能听到令人愉快的[咔哒]声，像是轻轻合上一把锁发出的声音。她精巧而纤细手和手指被我紧紧包裹住。她的手如此柔软，让我不敢用力去挤压它。我们指缝相触的地方，让我觉得我在触摸娇滴滴的玫瑰花瓣。我似乎感到我的掌心越来越温暖，但不灼烧，如同冬天捧住盛有热茶的茶杯。

[连我们的手都如此契合……]

“我会拉住你。”我向她保证。

我们在一条蜿蜒而过的浅溪旁边停下来。

“日出之后阳光从树叶缝隙洒落下来这条溪水就会闪闪发光。”我依旧不愿意放开她的手“我们可以在树上看日出，而且在高处可以看到这一整条明暗相间的溪水。”

“我们要爬树！”埃斯梅发出愉快且惊讶的喘息声“我很久没有这样做过了”

“我相信你还没有忘记这项技巧。”我们会心一笑。她知道我的话是什么意思。

“至少现在如果我掉下来，医生就在旁边。”她露出一个灿烂的笑容，这笑容搅动了我胃里的一团蝴蝶。她第一次藏起了那个羞涩的埃斯梅，机灵而活泼的玩笑让我更为她着迷。“现在我很庆幸没有穿那条蕾丝的长裙。上次我就是因为检查挂到树皮上的裙边才一脚踩空掉下来的。”

埃斯梅说完我才真正去注意到她穿了什么。当她漂亮的脸出现在面前时，很难让人把注意力移到其他地方。埃斯梅穿着一条棉质连衣裙，裙子刚刚过膝。裙子温柔的浅橙色上面有极细的黑线勾勒出碎花，衬托她脸颊两边一缕焦糖色的碎发。薄绸衣领向外翻开，像微微扇动着的蝴蝶翅膀落在她的胸脯上。

我克制住继续盯着她看的欲望，后退几步“女士优先？”

埃斯梅咯咯笑着，用胳膊抱住树干，像一只野猫，优雅而灵巧地踩着树枝，一眨眼就攀到了这颗树的顶端。

我合上下巴收起刚才没控制住的愚蠢表情，抱住树干，暗自期望我的动作不要那么笨拙。我小心翼翼地试探树枝的强度，不想因为踩断树枝而掉落。我知道埃斯梅正低头看着我，向上攀爬的时间仅有几秒，可当我急切地想要站到她身边时，这几秒却如此漫长。

我们坐到树枝上时，天空已经变成了深蓝色。有几分钟，我们都沉默地坐着。我用手理好我因奔跑而吹乱的头发，拉好衣领。

“卡莱尔。”埃斯梅把头转过来看着我“你刚才回到家的时候看起来很难过。你愿意说一说吗？”我没有想到埃斯梅心里还挂念着刚才的事情

“尽管我可能不能实际上帮到你，但有人分担悲伤或许会让你好受一些。”埃斯梅的声音轻柔且小心，像是询问一个孩子哪里受了伤。让我想起在走廊的黄色灯光下，她小心翼翼卷起我的袖子，眉头微微皱着，对着灯光轻轻地转动我的胳膊，查看我早就愈合的抓伤。那让她看起来更像是个医生。

“工作上的事情。”我尽量简短地回答。我不愿意用细节去让充满同情和敏感的埃斯梅伤心。

“卡莱尔。”埃斯梅有些失望地叹了一口气，显然不满于我的敷衍“你的工作是什么？”她问我 

我疑惑地抬起眉毛，不明白为什么她突然问这么一个奇怪的问题

“我是个医生？”尽管是回答显而易见的事实，我还是不自觉地用了疑问的语气。

“你工作的内容是什么？”埃斯梅继续问

“我治疗和照顾病人。”

埃斯梅向我靠近了一些，把上身转过来面对我，直视着我的眼睛，她娇嫩且丰满的嘴唇微微张开，然后问了我一个我从来没有思考过的问题

“谁来治愈和照顾你？”她轻柔的话语像是闪电击中我的心，让我几乎要从树上掉下去。

我一时间无言以对。长久以来我都没有意识到在某一刻我也需要寻求别人的帮助和安慰。

“你一个人承担了太多负担。”埃斯梅继续说“你说过我是你的朋友或者家人。如果是这样，你应该得到朋友和家人照顾。” 一阵风吹过，卷起她耳边的一缕头发，吹动她薄纱的衣领。她的话乘着她迷人的甘菊和蓝风铃的甜香，覆盖上我的脸。黑暗中，她像是朦胧的、发着光的天使坐在我身旁。

我应该对她说。我想向她倾诉。

“今天一个年轻的母亲在生下孩子不久之后去世了。”我小心地去看埃斯梅的脸，准备随时终结这个话题。

她眼睛深处有什么东西震颤了一下，但又很快找回了平静。她压着裙边的手从膝盖上挪开，握住我的，似乎在鼓励我说出更多。

“我尽力去止血但是一切都太迟了。“我低头看着我的手，不自觉回忆起刚才它们沾满鲜血的样子。

“这不是你的错。你做了所有应该做的事。”我点头。内心深处，我知道这不是让我崩溃的原因。

“她的丈夫憎恨那个婴儿。他的出生夺走了他母亲的生命。让我想起我的父亲，想起他一直都是这样看待我的。”

“卡莱尔”埃斯梅的声音颤抖着。她抽出一只手放在我的背上，陌生的温暖从她接触我后背的那一点扩散到我的全身。

“我也恨我自己。如果不是我，我的母亲也不会早逝。今天的女孩让我想到她。”

“噢，你不知道当时的情况是怎样的。这也不是你能够控制的。”她的手抚摸我的背

“我知道。但是我还是觉得难过”我抓住她的小手，翻来覆去地查看。“我小时候总是幻想被母亲爱着的感觉。到今天，我又想起我失去的和她失去的，这让我感到悲伤。”

“卡莱尔，你是个好人，是个优秀的医生。她会为你骄傲的。”埃斯梅挺直脊背急切地说着，她抓紧我的手，大眼睛里闪烁着真诚的光芒。

“我曾经希望过我的孩子长大后能像你一样。” 她小声补充了一句。

[她认为我是好的，她过去没有忘记我……] 这句话里包含了太多信息，在我的胃里点燃了一把火。

“谢谢你。我是真心的。”我包裹住她的手，直视着她的眼睛，希望她能知道我多么感谢她的存在和安慰，感谢她让我明白一时的软弱并不可耻。

她朝我露出一个笑容，让我心因愉快而疼痛，提醒我我是多么疯狂地爱着她，爱她的善良、温柔和包容。心底深处，我想要更多，我想要她充满爱的拥抱和亲吻，我想要她成为我心灵的庇护，想要她永远陪在我身边。反之，我也愿意向她献上这一切。

“卡莱尔你看。”埃斯梅叫我，让我不情愿地把视线开她的脸

深蓝色的天空中诞生了一小段金色的光芒，把紧挨着的云层染成了玫瑰红，如同明快的一笔画在深色的画布上。然后那颜色扩散开来，一条又一条厚重的云被染上了玫红色、深紫色。直到这些深深浅浅的紫红色洒满整个天空，那一道金色逐渐裂开，天空的玫红色褪成可爱的粉色、浅橙色。最后，这些颜色也慢慢淡去，露出头顶的灰蓝色。

“十分壮观不是吗？”埃斯梅的睁大眼睛惊叹着，然后轻轻吐出一口刚才屏住的呼吸。

[我的埃斯梅是如此可爱。]

日出前压抑的雾气随着太阳的照射消散，蒸腾起青草和泥土的气息。刚才浓雾中的恐惧和迷茫，感觉已经像是很久远之前。

现在我知道了下一次我该跑向哪个方向，跑向谁。


	17. 草、树叶、蒲公英

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅和卡莱尔的距离迅速拉近，回忆了第一次相遇的场景。埃斯梅进一步鼓励卡莱尔不去隐藏自己的压力和感情。

【埃斯梅视角】

在日出金红色的光芒笼罩我们之前，我看到了一个和平常完全不一样的卡莱尔。他不是那个风度翩翩带着完美笑容把我伤腿治好的医生，不是镇定自若的年长吸血鬼，不是睿智和启迪人心的信徒，不是我和爱德华的庇护者。他只是个受伤的人，承担了太多本不属于自己的过错却从未得到应有安慰的人。我的内心因他同情他遭受的不公而抽痛。

在他吐露心声的那一瞬间，天使短暂地熄灭了发光的面具和身体，露出后面那双充盈着悲伤的眼睛和鲜红的赤裸的心。他从未如此真实。像是我小心翼翼地逐渐揭开覆盖着白布的画作，总有一些部分出乎人的意料，但却充满期待。

当我哄劝他说出深藏的心事，看到自己有能力给予安慰，一种奇怪的、微小的骄傲包围了我，我能感受到有一股陌生的力量在我的体内滋长。同雨水洒进干涸的缝隙，润湿土地，催生嫩芽。

[他也需要别人的帮助，而我有可能成为那个人。]

天，这让我更加疯狂地爱上面前这个人，爱他的完美，也爱他的脆弱。正是这一点让他更真实的东西给了我机会去参与进他的生命和内心。

我看向天边翻滚着的玫红色和深紫色，期待着太阳撕裂金色缝隙然后跳出。我感觉到卡莱尔的目光落在了我身上。可我不能转头，我害怕对视进他的眼睛，知道只要一瞥他黑色眼睛中反射的粉红色光芒，一见那背后的忧郁，我就会失去控制，就会想去亲吻他的额头、他的脸颊、他的嘴唇，将自己所有的爱和温柔通通强加给他，直到他抛却心里每一丝悲伤。

但这是错误的，这是爱人才能享有的特权。如果我毅然跨过这条界线，只会让他厌恶我，毁掉过去我们之间好不容易建立起来的联系。

[爱人]

我能想象到他叫我的名字，热切地亲吻的我的唇，然后把脸埋进我的颈窝，发出满足的叹息。这种感觉太清晰，太真实。想到他永远不会这样爱我，所有几近真切的幻想就变得痛苦得让人难以承受。

[如果有那么一丝可能呢？如果他也怀着和我一样的感情？]一个小小的声音问。

我在心里发出轻蔑的嘲笑声。卡莱尔怎么会喜欢一个天性软弱、一生都在畏惧和逃跑的人？怎么会喜欢迷失信仰的人？怎么会喜欢饮血的杀人犯？我多想向他靠近，像他一样克服嗜血的欲望、再次找到生命的意义和属于我的平静。直到那天到来之前，除了把一切都藏在心里，我别无选择。

五月早晨风送来他身上肉桂香和麝香，撩拨我的神经，让人忍不住要转过身去，我只能绝望地屏住呼吸。

太阳最终冲破金粉色的云层，我轻轻吐出那口气。随后，无数道光束穿透树叶和树枝洒落下来。树下的溪水反射出或明或暗的光斑，如同镶嵌无数形状各异镜子碎片的缎带缠绕着树林。当我兴奋地转头想要告诉他日光下的蜿蜒流过的溪水多么美丽时，眼前比自然更炫目的场景一时间让我失语。

一束阳光正好照在卡莱尔的身上，现在我再也无法把视线从他身上挪开。他有些凌乱的金发也同其他部位露出的皮肤一样因阳光的照射闪烁着不真实的光芒。在阳光下我甚至能看清每一根金发的样子和质感。每根头发上的金色都不是均匀分布的，一些头发的尾部颜色更浅，也有少数几根深金色的头发藏在浅金色的海洋中。在他前额散落下的一撮头发里，有一根极浅的头发被阳光描绘了边缘泛着白光，几乎有些透明。

因为被光直接照射的缘故，他的眼睑微微下沉，细密的深褐色的睫毛盖住了他眼睛的一部分。被他扯开的白色衬衣领口依旧敞开着，闪烁着千万颗细小钻石般耀眼的光芒。阳光在他平坦而坚硬的大理石皮肤上跳动，透过他的薄衬衫勾勒出他前胸肌肉朦胧的轮廓。

他也看着我。我们都沉默着。

突然，他的身体向我倾靠过来。我惊讶地张大嘴巴然后又快速地捂住，更加不幸的是，我在他充满疑惑的黑色眼瞳中看见了自己愚蠢的倒影。他的手伸向我头发后面，然后从里面拉出一片树叶。

“对不起，你这里沾到了树叶。”他微笑着，另一只手尴尬地摩挲着自己的脖子，准备把它扔掉。

“别扔。”我捏住叶子的下半部分，他困惑地松开了手。

“嗯？”他把头歪向一边，看着我。

“我记得你帮我包扎完离开厨房的时候从我头发上摘下来一根草。”我的指尖轻轻抚摸过树叶上浅绿色突起的纹路。

“你还记得。”他小声说着，声音里带着一丝惊叹。

我点点头。这是我所保留的人类时期为数不多的记忆。但我还不想告诉他我还把它夹在了我的日记里，每写完一本日记后都小心翼翼地转移那根越来越脆弱的草到新的本子里。我也不想告诉他，在我从查尔斯身边出逃的那个早晨，那根古老的、枯黄的草终于连我手指最轻微的动作都承受不住，碎成了无法拼接的几段。只是当我想起那个无比小心地拈起枯草夹在本子里的少女，一股无名的悲伤涌上心头。

他的脸依旧离我的很近。我能感觉到他的呼吸缓缓地喷在我的额头上。

“在左边耳朵后面。”卡莱尔的声音突然在我的头顶响起，如此温柔，像是对一个快要睡着的婴儿说话。

“我不明白你的意思。”我抬起头看着他。

“当时那根草粘在了你左耳后的头发里。”他又解释了一遍。“我也记得。”他的眼睛微微眯起，咧开嘴露出一个大大的笑容，语气里甚至有一些得意。

我惊喜地看着他，但随后立刻感觉到从后背窜上来的尴尬。当然他会记得，吸血鬼完美地图片记忆能让我们生动地回忆起过去发生的每一秒。可他刚才那句话还是让我没有理由地感到一阵欣喜。

我总觉得卡莱尔身上保留了比我们更多的人性，当他眼里盈满笑意对我说刚才那句话的时候，我几乎忘记了他是个吸血鬼。

突然吹来的一阵微风卷走了躺在我手心里的落叶，没有思索，我跃向空中试图把它抓回来。在我的双脚落回地面之前，那个树叶被安全地罩在了手里。

卡莱尔已经从树上跳下站在我面前

“我可以暂时帮你保管。” 看着我叠放在身体前的双手，他指了指胸前的口袋。他脸上露出的罕见的，不对称且略显调皮的笑容，偷走了我的呼吸，让我顺从地张开手掌，任凭他拿走了那片叶子。

“绝对安全。”他轻轻拍着口袋。我十分感激他没有鄙视我对这片树叶变态的执着。

现在，我无法控制自己不去想那片树叶正贴着他的胸口，他还给我的时候树叶会沾上他的味道。

“和我走走吧。”我拉住他的手，再次自作主张地扣进他的指间的每一个缝隙。这是我唯一能主动和他享有的最为亲密的动作。触碰他的手让我上瘾，我已经记清楚了他修长手指上每个指节的形状。我享受我的拇指轻轻压住他的拇指，它有力但温顺，好像只要我不挪开拇指它就能保持一动不动。

我自私地想要占用他的时间，拉着他漫无目的地沿着溪水散步。因为我还不想放开他的手，只有在牵起他的手的时候，他的一小部分才暂时属于我。等放开手他就又变得遥不可及。

溪水中心几块长着绿色苔藓的石头让我想起小时候和威尔（注：埃斯梅的表哥，在她逃跑的时候给予她庇护，在第四章出现过）一起渡过的夏天。我们会赤脚踩着石头跳过小溪，穿过一小片树林跑进麦田里玩耍。

太想念那种感觉，我踢掉鞋子，试探性地用脚趾沾了沾溪水，然后站到第一块石头上。

本以为卡莱尔会松开我的手站到边上，但他也弯腰脱掉了鞋子，抬起头笑着看我。

或许是他职业素养，或许是他一丝不苟性格的影响。和我胡乱踢开鞋子不同，他认认真真地把鞋子摆好，然后又卷起裤脚。

“我早就想这样做了。”他不好意思地承认，一只脚害羞地藏在另一只后面，然后又拉起我的手。再次握住他的手让我感到无比心安。

我第一次看到他的赤脚，它们比在鞋子里时看起来要大一些，但和他的其他部分一样，都如雕塑般地完美。水流冲过他的指甲，泛出一点珍珠的光泽。

我跳到第二块石头上，然后是第三块。

下一块石头上湿滑的苔藓让我失去了平衡，惊慌的我扯了卡莱尔的胳膊。我本能以几微秒的速度快速找回平衡，但我新生的力量太大，一把把他从石头上拉进了小溪。我们依旧牵着的手让他在倒下的同时把刚站稳的我也拖进了水里。

我听见了石块在我们身下破碎的声音。

“对不起。你还好吧。”我迅速站起身，把向前摔倒的他从水里拉起。几乎全部湿透的衣服紧贴在他身上，清楚地描出他胸肌、上臂和肩膀上每块肌肉的轮廓。他实际比我平日所见要强壮得多。我羞怯地把目光向上移开，刚好对视上他依旧惊讶的表情。

“没有关系。我只是没有想到。”他没有生气。见他眼里还是平静的温柔，让我松了一口气。

水顺着他的头发、脸颊和衣服滴落下来。想到矜持不苟的医生正狼狈地站在溪水里，虽然我应该感到抱歉，脑海里的对比让我忍不住大声笑了出来。

“有什么很好笑的事情吗？”他微笑着问我

“我只是想到你刚刚才认真折好了裤脚，但是现在却全身湿透的站在这儿。”即使说话时我也还抑制不住喉咙里的笑声。

“请问是谁害的？”他眯起眼睛半心半意地责备我。

他突然弯下腰，捧起一捧水泼在我的胳膊上。

“卡莱尔，你居然报复我！我刚才可不是故意的。”我吃惊地看着他，然后弯腰把更多水甩到他的膝盖上。

在我弯腰的同时，他打湿了我的后背。几分钟之后，我的头发已经被水粘成了湿漉漉的几条，卡莱尔脸上滴下来的水在他敞着的胸前汇合成细小的水流。

“停战。我请求停战。”他上气不接下气地大笑着，举起双手。

“我接受你的投降。”我故作高傲地说。然后拉他坐到岸边的石头上，依旧用脚拍打起水花。

“早知道卷起裤脚是多么多此一举。”他转过头来。“想到我的父亲会如何呵斥我和女孩嬉水，我仿佛能听见他说话的声音。”

“我父母一定也会。”我朝他笑笑，我已经记不清楚他们的脸，但是我还能听见那个责骂的语调。

“说实话我并不在乎。”他快速吐了一下舌头，然后学着我用脚撩起水花。

我们共享了一个秘密的笑容，像是头一次叛逆、恶作剧得逞的孩子。

有一瞬间，我几乎难以相信面前这个灿烂笑着、从头发里甩出闪光水珠的大男孩和我熟悉的那个坐在高高书架中间、翻阅厚重图书的医生是同一个人。

“你应该多笑一笑。卡莱尔。”我看着他，顺手拧干裙边。

“我确实从来没有像这样开心过。”他看着溪水若有所思。我的胃因为他说的话紧张地扭动，既是因为我刚才给他带来的快乐而兴奋，也因为想到他之前两百年的孤独而怜惜。

“你有时候看起来很平静但其实眼底有心事，有时候你朝我和爱德华笑一下然后就迅速收起来了。”不知怎么，我一股脑说出了过去几个月观察的结果。

他有些惊讶地看着我，张了张嘴唇但是没有说话。

“在我们面前你不需要把感情藏起来。不需要一个人承担压力和难过。”我干脆鼓起勇气说完在我心里堆积了很久的话。

他沉默了。

我开始害怕是否是因为不了解背后的原因就专横的要求他向我倾诉惹了他生气。我无比后悔自己不注意和人交往的分寸。

正当我要说出脑海里构思好的道歉时，他突然紧紧地抓住我的手。

“谢谢你”他看着我的眼睛

“谢……什么？”我大脑的一部分还正准备向他道歉。

“所有”他轻声说。

一个调皮的蒲公英绒毛被风吹来挂在他左边鬓角的金色发丝上，我伸手把它拿了下来。


	18. 第十八章 焦灼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅终于主动开始亲近卡莱尔。卡莱尔也几乎完全确定了他对埃斯梅的感情，但依旧又其他事物阻碍着他们

1921年5月

【卡莱尔视角】

三周过去，我彻底放弃了把那一幕驱逐出我的脑海。

埃斯梅在清晨树枝间筛落的阳光里大笑着，身边溅起水花。她的眼睛笑弯成了新月形状，玛瑙色的眼瞳闪闪发光，像是有人揉碎了昨晚藏在云后的星辰然后落进她眼里。洒在她皮肤上的光点如同魔术一般散落成无数颗细密的钻石，炫目且华丽。溪水几乎浸透了她的全身，曾经蓬松的波浪正贴着她的脸颊，如同一条条发光的糖浆从她头顶倾泻下来。细小的水珠挂在她的睫毛上，粘在她玫瑰红色的娇艳的嘴唇上，然后顺着优雅的脖子流淌下来。当她湿透的棉质连衣裙紧贴着她的皮肤时，她手肘、胸脯、腰身和腿部的轮廓突然变得无比清晰。这种景象会让任何一个文艺复兴画家疯狂。当她用洁白的裸露的脚踝扬起水花，一阵暖意从我的腹股沟流过。

我压抑住喉咙里的哀嚎，把目光从她身上挪开，不敢再看第二眼。可当我把视线集中到她的脸上，我却难以忽视她微微张开的丰满的嘴唇，无法不去幻想它与花瓣相比哪个更加柔软。

[我是否能借着擦去她嘴角水痕的机会摸一摸她的嘴唇？] 我伸手去摸装在口袋里的手帕。

这些无法控制的罪恶念头让我惊慌。不经意之间，我紧攥着的手帕已经被撕成了碎片。可当时我身边的埃斯梅还是天真烂漫地笑着，丝毫没有察觉到她对我做了什么。

我放下手里的笔，推开一行都没看进去的医学杂志，用右手食指的指尖碰了碰左手的指缝。那整整一个清晨，我都能把她柔软而小巧的手放进我的手里。当我们大笑着、全身湿透地推开家门，我依旧紧握着她不愿意松开。直到现在，我依旧能回想起当我们手指相触时所有细微的感觉，她的指缝光滑而柔软，她的手指精巧而纤细，她的拇指像丝绸轻柔地拂过我的指节。

自从那次嬉水之后的日子里，埃斯梅主动的亲近让我欣喜若狂。我们开始频繁地一起读书、下棋。她开始送我出门上班。当她第一次踮起脚尖为我整好衣领时，我们离得那么近。她把她甘甜的气息扇进我的鼻息。她的胳膊几乎环绕住了我的脖子。她扬起头，眼睛里闪烁出羞怯而温柔的笑意。我感受到了沉寂已久的胸腔里传出陌生的震动感，我几乎要忍不住低下头去吻她的头顶。走出门后，我把她袖子上一条偶然粘在我外套上的淡紫色棉线取下，小心翼翼地缠绕在了指头上。

随着时间的流逝，我愈发疯狂地被她的每一点、每一滴所吸引。像是随着温度逐渐沸腾冒泡的液体，像是吞没纸张的火焰，像是不断冲刷海岸的潮水，无法抑制。从我每日刚刚踏出家门的那一刻起，我就开始想念她，心里那诡异的焦灼感让我急躁，让我哽咽，不能缓解。

我看不够她专心时嘴唇微微撅起或者下意识地吹开掉在眼角的一撮卷发的样子；听不够她的自言自语，无意识地哼唱和发现惊奇事物时可爱的吸气声。她像是精力充沛又好奇心极强的孩子，在我排练手术摆弄器械的时候在旁边探头探脑；她在路边的石头上跳来跳去，坚持不走寻常路。她孩童般的热情和好奇心看待周围的一切，在平常的事物也能从中找到美和惊喜，像是窗台上闪着阳光的玻璃罐、飘着树叶的水洼、飞鸟身上掉下来的羽毛、形状奇特的云彩或树桩。

她给予了我密友般的陪伴与倾听，好多个清晨，当天边微微露出玫红色时，她总是眨着闪闪发光的眼睛跑进书房拉我去爬树看日出，屋后的大树成了我们闲聊的好去处。

她闯进我的生活，温柔但毫不客气地要我倾诉心里最真实的感受，摘下我的面具。她让我体会到由衷的快乐和欢笑是什么样的感觉。

我的埃斯梅如此单纯而善良，活泼而古怪，恬静但热情。到现在，我无比确信我早就深切地爱上了她。

爱德华突然推门的声音惊得我从椅子上跳起来。 

[laudare，laudri，laudavisse，laudo，laudas，laudat，laudamus，laudatis，laudant……]（拉丁语“赞美”） 我倍加小心地在他面前藏好刚才那些想法。

爱德华发出一声悲鸣“求你闭嘴吧卡莱尔！不要再背拉丁语动词变位了。”

[对不起，可是我……]

没等我想好如何辩解，下一秒，气急败坏的爱德华就冲进了书房，几乎把门拉下来。

他用手抓乱了平日里本来就凌乱的红铜色头发“再听多听一遍laudem，laudes，laudet我就去自杀。”

“对不起。”我试图向面前怒视着我的年轻人道歉。在埃斯梅进入我们的生活之前，我几乎从不试图向爱德华隐藏任何想法。而现在，我不得不采用如此幼稚而恼人的办法保护我那些不受控制的想法。

我必须承认我在这件事情上是完全虚伪的。我极尽全力想要在爱德华面前维持一个冷静的、正派的父亲形象。我怕他发现我对埃斯梅无法压抑的感情之后会暴怒，怕他会责备我因为私欲而转变埃斯梅，怕我肮脏的念头会让我从今之后失去教导他的资格。想到这些，我的胃就拧成了一个结。我选择为了顾全自己的颜面，折磨可怜的爱德华。

“看在上帝的份上。卡莱尔你不是圣人，我知道你在想什么。你没有二十四小时都在背诵拉丁语。”倚靠在书架旁的爱德华翻了一个白眼。

当我最为罪恶的念头被别人发现，我感觉到的胸口抽搐了一下，有刺痛的寒流顺着我的脊背蔓延到大腿。

“我不知道你在说什么。”我尽力装出冷静而不解的表情。但爱德华显然没有上当。

看着我慌神的样子，爱德华反而笑出声，“不得不说，十七世纪的宗教教育无比成功。”他语气里的尖酸让我更加气愤。他不应该这样对我说话。

“你是个陷入迷茫，无可救药的男人。仅此而已。”爱德华站直身体把手臂抱在胸前，眯起细长的眼睛打量我“这不是多大的罪恶。”我不喜欢爱德华这样对我说话的口气，但忍不住去想他的话是否是对的。

我开始犹豫是否应该向爱德华倾吐一部分我真实的想法。他和埃斯梅出生在同样的时代，或许他在这个问题上能更好地解答我的困惑。可我从不知道应该如何开口和面前的年轻人讨论这种话题。它太过私人，我甚至不知道从何说起。更不确定他是否会支持。

“对不起，我以后会注意。”心里嘈杂不堪的争论过后，我吞下所有的想法，最终只能说出这句话，为自己刚才对爱德华说谎和不满的态度道歉。

“坚持住，老头子。”爱德华玩笑似的轻捶了我的肩膀，表示对道歉的接受，然后消失在书房门外。

[坚持住]这是爱德华在暗示我不应该采取任何行动吗？还是仅仅是对我紧张情绪的安慰？抑或是他听到了埃斯梅心里的某些想法？

他这句含糊不清的话，让我既急躁又嫉妒。如果我能有机会像爱德华了解到埃斯梅的一些想法，哪怕仅仅窥探她神秘莫测的内心的一隅，便能让人无比安心。爱德华明显知道一些事情，但是却没有告诉我。

我懊恼地坐回桌子后面，重新翻到刚才打开的页码，随意把粘在手上的墨水抹在书页上。依旧想不通爱德华话里的意思。

我能听见埃斯梅的脚步声越来越近，然后我胸中那团气体开始膨胀。我期待地看向门口等她进来。 

下一秒，埃斯梅就带着笑容出现在书房门口“我希望你还记得我们约好了今天整理阁楼。”埃斯梅焦糖色的头发简单地盘在脑后。她穿了一条简单的深绿色连衣裙，外面套了我的旧衬衫准备阻挡灰尘。

埃斯梅收去许多我和爱德华的旧衬衫用来画画的时候穿。当小小的埃斯梅裹在过大的衬衫中，因为不断滑落的袖子而烦恼地叹气时无比惹人怜爱。每次我发现埃斯梅穿了我的衬衫而不是爱德华的衬衫时，我都极其幼稚地暗自欣喜。

“当然没有。”我有些过于急切地站起来走向她

“爱德华又惹你生气了吗？”埃斯梅没有立刻拉着我去阁楼，她抬起头看着我，把袖子稍微向上挽了几圈。

我惊讶地看着她，不知道她是怎么知道的。我确信我的表情没有任何问题。

“你很少如此粗暴地对待你的书。爱德华的味道还留在这里。”埃斯梅笑了，她能读懂我的疑惑。她扬起眉毛，示意我桌子上那本依旧打开着、沾有墨迹的杂志。

“只是开了一些不合时宜的玩笑。”我耸耸肩，暗暗钦佩埃斯梅细致的观察能力“我和爱德华已经没事了，刚刚我也有错。”我只能对她撒谎，因为无法告诉她真正让我烦躁的原因。

“爱德华不是真心想要开那些尖刻的玩笑。他或许只想引起你的注意。”埃斯梅向前走了一步，理解地把手放在我的小臂上。我因她的触碰而颤抖了一下。

“他确实达到了目的。”

埃斯梅似乎被我无奈的回答逗乐了，发出了小小的、清脆的笑声。

“爱德华是个好孩子。他非常在乎你。”埃斯梅低下头半心半意地玩弄袖口的蕾丝花边“在我伤人之后把自己关起来的那段时间，”埃斯梅深吸一口气“他心疼你失魂落魄的样子，很多次要求我打开门面对你。但是，对不起，我当时没有。”她的嘴唇皱起，微微有些颤抖，似乎下一秒她的大眼睛里就会有眼泪流出。

“你完全不需要为此向我道歉，埃斯梅。”

想到刚才我对爱德华表现出的恼怒，在他走后的揣测与嫉妒，我瞬间觉得自己无比丑陋。

“这里的阁楼从来没有被整理过。我们说不定能找到一些前任屋主留下来的旧唱片，给爱德华一个惊喜。”我不知哪来的勇气主动握住埃斯梅的手，轻轻捏了捏她的手背。她缩皱着的眉头稍微展开了一些。

“上面还有不少旧家具，你愿意的话可以都搬下来。”埃斯梅终于犹豫着抬起头再次面对我的目光“如果没有地方，我们可以征用爱德华的房间。让他搬去阁楼，这样就不用把旧唱片拿下来了。” 我尽力想哄她开心，可我的玩笑过于蹩脚。

但一秒之后，她的嘴角向上牵动，露出了笑容。

“看她终于笑了。”我松了一口气，对她说道

她又腼腆地转过头去，伸手把掉下来的一缕头发别到耳后，轻轻拉了拉我的袖子示意我们去阁楼。

阁楼上的灰尘比我想象地还要多，且大部分空间都被前任屋主抛下的各种杂物充斥。我暗自庆幸，因为这脏乱的阁楼，我有了和埃斯梅多单独相处一段时间的正当理由。

“我们最好把一些垃圾扔掉。”埃斯梅用两根指头捏着一只已经发霉的翻毛皮鞋子，厌恶地皱起鼻子。

“先在扔这里。”我拉下一块防尘布，铺在面积不大的空地上。

“谢谢。”埃斯梅迫切地想要摆脱手里的鞋子。她把它丢到防尘布上，朝我露出一个感激的笑容。她珍珠般的小牙齿在昏暗的阁楼里微微闪烁了一下，我的心也随之缩皱了一下。

[或许我该现在就告诉她我的心意。]我心里的一个声音说

[你疯了吗？从埃斯梅的转变到现在还不满五个月，你会吓到她。另外，你怎么能确定她对你有同样的想法？]另一个声音说。

“卡莱尔？”埃斯梅在我面前挥挥手，煽动起她独特的芳香。

“嗯？”我终于回过神。阳光从她身后的盖满污渍的小窗里照进来，照亮她站立的那一小片区域，在她身体周围勾画出闪光的轮廓。光线中她的焦糖色的头发变成了深金红色。连她身边飞舞的灰尘都甚至闪闪发光。

“你可以从那个角落开始吗？我从另一边开始收拾。”她有些困惑地歪着头，显然是注意到了我刚才的呆滞。

“当然。”我点点头，抱歉地朝她笑了笑。

我走向阁楼最靠里的墙角，抓起矮柜上一盏已经打破灯罩的台灯，轻轻放在用来盛垃圾的防尘布上。防止埃斯梅被突然发出的声响吓到，轻手轻脚已经成了爱德华和我的习惯。

简单拂去柜顶的灰尘之后，我开始清空矮柜的抽屉。

直到我弯下腰拉开最后一层抽屉，我才注意到紧贴柜脚放着的一个破旧的波士顿包。不像旁边的矮柜，它的上面只积累了一层薄薄的灰尘。我蹲下身准备捡起它扔掉。但下一个瞬间，我在它上面闻到了埃斯梅的味道，令人惊讶的、微弱的、只属于人类埃斯梅的味道。短暂的几秒中，我甚至怀疑我的嗅觉是否出现了问题。只有两次我闻到过人类埃斯梅的味道。一次在十年之前，一次在五个月前的太平间且被她血液的味道覆盖。可这确实是她曾经的味道。现在的埃斯梅闻起来像是甘菊和风铃草的甜美混合。人类时期埃斯梅的气味虽然与现在相似但是甜味更淡，带着奇异而温暖的牛奶香气。

我回头去看房间另一头的埃斯梅。她还没有察觉到我的注视，正努力踮着脚尖想从旧书柜顶上拉下一个盖满灰尘的地球仪。

“埃斯梅？”我拿起那个包站起身唤她。

“怎么了？”她放下脚后跟，转过身。

不需要问出问题，她的表情已经给了我答案。她惊讶地睁大眼睛，看到我怀里的皮包，混杂着恐惧和痛苦的神情从她脸上流过。

“你从哪里找到的？”她的声音颤抖着，变得尖锐且不自然

“我收拾矮柜时候在旁边发现的。”我朝她走近几步

令我心碎的是，她后退了几步，让后背紧贴着书柜“我告诉爱德华把它扔掉了，我告诉过爱德华要把它扔掉……”她有些崩溃地自然自语。我无比担心，试图伸手扶住她。但她躲开了。

“对不起。我今天不想收拾了。”埃斯梅没有再看我一眼，匆匆离开了阁楼。

我迷茫地在阁楼站立了几秒钟，走下楼梯敲响了爱德华的门。

爱德华正胡乱地把书本塞进书包。

“怎么了老头子？”他抬起头看着我，把书包甩到肩膀上。

[为什么埃斯梅要让你扔掉这个包？为什么你又没有扔掉？]我看着他，在心里问出这些问题

“埃斯梅刚转变之后曾经让我帮忙回她原来的住处取一些物品。我用这个包装回来的。”爱德华露出不解的神情“她让我扔掉，所以我顺手扔到了阁楼上。”他耸了耸肩。

[埃斯梅今天发现这个包，她突然变得惊慌和害怕。我不明白为什么。]

爱德华把书包重新放到地下，惊诧地把目光集中到这个包上，然后叹了一口“我也不明白。这只是一个普通的包。”

[上面有埃斯梅人类时期的味道。这是她之前用过的包。爱德华，她过去还有什么事情是我不知道的？]

爱德华没有说话，依旧疑惑地抬着眉毛。

[这不公平，你知道她的想法。但是我什么都不知道。]我攥紧了包的提手，在我的握力下它开始变形。[看她这样我很难过，我想帮她，但是我却连原因都不知道。她过去还发生了什么？你能知道她现在在想什么吗？]

“你冷静一些。”爱德华试图从我手里拿过那个包，但是我没有放手。想到埃斯梅刚才痛苦的神情，想到那依旧导致她痛苦的事物，从心底升腾起的对她的保护欲在我的胸膛内尖叫着，我的心脏如同被倒入了强酸腐蚀瓦解。

“爱德华，求你告诉我她到底在想什么？她还隐瞒了哪些事情？你肯定比我要知道得更多。”我对爱德华大声说了出来。

下一秒，我闻到了爱德华门外埃斯梅的味道。等我转过头去，想要留住她的时候，她眼睛里充满了惊讶与怨念。毫无疑问，这是针对我的。

我既害怕又全然不能理解。

“埃斯梅！”我叫她的名字，但她没有理会。

她打破了走廊的窗户，从中一跃而下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:这一章主要关注卡莱尔陷入爱情之后的样子。他几乎失去了平时的理性与沉着，变得多虑甚至暗暗地嫉妒爱德华的能力。  
> 同时我认为在早期与爱德华的关系上，卡莱尔更将他看作孩子，下意识去捍卫自己的作为年长者的权威和形象，他们之间的协调则经过了多年的磨合和争吵。而此时爱德华的叛逆情绪让他有时忍不住去挑战和捉弄卡莱尔。在此之中，埃斯梅的到来对于推动爱德华和卡莱尔互相理解和爱起到了很大作用。  
> 在阅读时或许会和卡莱尔一样对埃斯梅突然的行为感到困惑，但是下一章会从埃斯梅的视角解释清楚。


	19. 愈合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅接受了卡莱尔的道歉，解释了在阁楼发生的事情，终于学着去说出自己的痛苦和信任他人。

Our truest life is when we are in dreams awake. 我们最真实的生活是当我们清醒地活在自己的梦中——亨利·戴维·梭罗

【埃斯梅视角】

在窗子打破的那一瞬间，藏在我心底的、小心翼翼不想去触碰和求证的东西终于也破碎了。

无法思考，我跑向树林。被我的踩碎的草叶混杂着前一天被雨水湿润的泥土气息扑面而来。粘在我头发上的一小块碎玻璃掉了下来，在阳光下极快地闪烁了一下然后就被深褐色的松软土壤埋没，没有了踪影。

[爱德华，求你告诉我她到底在想什么？她还隐瞒了哪些事情？]卡莱尔急切而带着愤怒的话语，在我的脑海中反复地震动、回荡。每一个音节都尖锐的冰凌，寒冷且刺痛。

[他之前就这样做过吗？爱德华已经告诉了一些事情吗？]太多问题涌上我的心头。

我是在害怕什么，又是在愤怒什么？我是在害怕爱德华早就告知了卡莱尔我对他愚蠢的迷恋吗？我是在愤怒卡莱尔所行无忌地要求爱德华直接告知他我内心的想法吗？ 

一阵风从身后吹过，把他的气味扇入我的鼻息，更让我心烦意乱。我刻意忽略了他跟在我身后的声音，忽略了他近乎绝望的呼喊。我心里那个曾经明亮而洁白的天使突然燃起了火焰，烧得只剩下一个黝黑的、覆满灰烬的剪影。像是有人强迫我喝下一瓶烈酒，它灼烧了我的舌头、我的喉咙、我的胸腔。我觉得自己仿佛受到了背叛。在经历了多次树枝顶端的长谈之后，我是否依旧对他一无所知？

如同意外的火星引燃了干草，我感觉愤怒爬满我的全身。我开始幻想转身回去怒视着他，把我依旧穿在身上、沾有他味道的旧衬衫当着他的面撕成碎片，对他辱骂一些难听的词汇、把心中所有的不满都宣泄出来，或者朝着他完美的脸来一拳。我曾经没有力量去反抗男性，但我知道卡莱尔不会还手。一股阴暗而邪恶的兴奋裹挟住我。

但仅过了不到一微秒，我开始感到害怕。那种久违的、令人后背发麻的害怕。

我的心脏开始抽痛，忍不住去想一种更加可怕的结果，或许卡莱尔会暴怒。或许正如同他试图入侵我的想法一样，过去几个月呈现出来的礼貌与温柔也都只是伪装。我是否花费了如此长的时间迷恋和深爱着一个表象、一个幻影？

[我是否应该转过身去面对他？他会最终失去耐心吗？他会在我停下的时候伤害我吗？]

我愈发害怕，总觉得他的脚步声和气味都在逐渐逼近我。我听着他一遍又一遍呼喊我的名字，我的身体随着那三个音节而颤抖，等待他最终愤怒的爆发。我越来越慌张，甚至眼前出现了白色的模糊视线的亮点。我风一般地穿过树林，弄乱了头发，撞断了树枝、在裙子和腿上溅上了泥土。

可每次除了逃跑，我没有其他可以用来自我保护的办法。

然后我意识到了刚才犯下的大错，慌乱之中我跑了通往镇上的道路。再远一些，任何飘来的人类气味都可能让我失控，冲到人群中大开杀戒。

“埃斯梅，不要再往前走了。”他在背后叫我。 

当我意识到除了转身而没有其他选择后，我开始剧烈地发抖。把他击倒然后再逃离的可能性几乎为零。尽管我还在新生期，比他速度更快更强壮，可他过去几百年作为吸血鬼的经验令人生畏。曾经我难以想象他参与到任何一场打斗当中，但当一个错误就导致形象全部崩塌后，我不得不去思考所有的可能性。我依旧无法在脑海中描绘那确切的样子，更像是一团未知而可怖的黑色烟雾。

我绷紧身体，尤其是手臂，准备转身面对任何可能到来的攻击，警觉地试图寻找任何逃跑的机会。

我转过身，然后我看见了他，几乎和我一样狼狈。他身上和头发里沾满了树叶和尘土，右侧衣袖被划出一道大口子。他没有冲上来攻击我。他的神情令我困惑，与我想象的暴怒不同，他的眼睛空洞、斜向前看着我脚下的地面，没有与我对视。我没有更改我的防守的姿势。但不知为何，我的腿也没有挪动催促我离开。

“埃斯梅。”他又说了我的名字，充满胆怯又像是难以捕捉的最为轻柔的叹息。

这一切都与我意料的完全不同，让人猝不及防。曾经，在我看来，只要反抗男性就会遭致暴力。

“对不起，我不应该那般冲动。”他把手背在身后，依旧不敢看我的眼睛。“爱德华没有对我说任何事情。”

“这不是问题所在。”我缓缓站直了些身子 “你选择了利用爱德华的能力侵犯我的隐私。”

“对不起。”他丝毫不为自己的行为辩解，而只是一个劲的道歉。刚才淤积在我胸腔中的怒气开始消退。

但这不公平，我依旧想对他生气，因为错误在他。我本正要因为我在阁楼突然的阴沉和无礼向他道歉，而他的行为成为压垮我本就不堪重负的神经的最后一根稻草。他本应该尊重我的选择，如果我选择沉默就不应该通过爱德华窥探我的秘密。

“我不明白，卡莱尔。我觉得我完全不认识你、不了解你。”我握紧拳头使劲向下按压大拇指，想要抑制住自己强烈地想要哭泣的冲动。出错的人不是我，但为什么我感到如此地委屈和难过“你为什么要这样做？”我问他

“我……”他抬头看了看我，张了张嘴想要发出一些音节却没有成功，“对不起”他又说了一遍。

“我只想知道你为什么要这样做”我脱口而出“我只想知道为什么”我又小声重复了一遍

他依旧把手背在身后，狠狠地咬了自己几乎惨白的下嘴唇， “你被某些伤心记忆环绕的样子让我心碎。我太急切地想要帮你，但我不知道具体发生了什么，所以我找了爱德华。我知道我这种行为无法奢求你的原谅。”我能看出他没有在撒谎，“只有这一次。”他补充到

他未经我同意就要求爱德华告知我想法的行为让我恼火；他的重复的道歉，面孔中反映出的懊悔和自我厌恶又让我怜惜。站在我面前的他从未如此真实，直击心底的苦乐参半的真实。我终于意识到他从来都不是完美的，但可悲的是，我意识到自己永远无法停止这种期待。

我看着面前这个男人，看进他的深不见底的深金色眼睛。我犹豫了，我从来不知道如何与别人分享我的痛苦，过去的经验告诉我将他们作为秘密隐藏、保持沉默才是最有效的自我保护方法。因为诉说痛苦只能招致更激烈的嘲讽和打击。

我无比清晰地记得自己如何得来了这血的教训，

* * *

与查尔斯的新婚之夜让我得到了我的第一条伤疤。他按住我的双手将我钉在床上，粗暴而急切地想要获得“本属于他的东西”。我尖叫着、扭动着想要反抗他带来的痛苦。挣扎之中，我的膝盖撞到了他的腹部，他被彻底激怒，拿起床边的烛台狠狠地砸在了我的锁骨上面。在我抽泣着向“好友”倾诉完这道长长的淤青的来历后，我却成为了邻里闲谈之中那个“无法尽到妻子职责的女人。”

婚后不到三个月，他的暴力行为就成了家常便饭。他再没有了事后在现在看来完全是虚情假意的道歉。九月的一个晚上，因为烧糊了晚饭，查尔斯拉扯着我的头发把我的头重重地撞向门框。发现自己失明了一秒，然后我感到一滴略带温热的血液顺着额头流淌下来，穿过睫毛然后模糊了我的眼睛。当时单纯的我没有思考就冲出门，跑回了父母家。

我敲响家门时，天色已经有些暗沉。是我母亲来开的门。她手里还捧着忘记放在桌子上的茶。她看见我惊叫了一声，有一点点热茶从她的被子里泼溅出来，弄脏了她的手指。她站到一边让我走进去，用另一手握住被子的把手，然后把手指马虎地在围裙上擦了檫。

“这么晚了你来干什么？你丈夫呢？”她顺手把杯子放在壁炉上“弗兰克！”她喊我父亲。

“查尔斯打我。”我伏在桌子上把脸埋在胳膊里哭泣“只是因为我烧糊了晚饭。”

“不知道你每天脑子里装着什么才会做出这种蠢事。”我父亲叹一口气，然后一屁股坐进炉火边的扶手椅点燃了一支烟斗。他的话已经让我的心凉了半截。“是你有错在先。”

“但他也不应该……”

我母亲打断了我“埃斯梅。一个好妻子不应该犯这种错误。当你的丈夫在外面辛苦工作一天之后，你不能让他提供无法入口的晚饭。他完全有理由生气，你应该体谅自己的丈夫而不是随便跑回父母这里告状。” 尽管她的语气比父亲柔和了不少，但内容越同样尖利。“你明天回去好好向他道歉。保证自己以后会做得更好。”

“我再也不要回去！”我尖叫着攥紧我母亲的手“你们不明白他还对我做了什么，他是个禽兽。”我有些歇斯底里地大喊着，几乎要从接连不断的抽泣中窒息。

“胡说！”我父亲把拳头砸在椅子的扶手上，怒视着我“哪有妻子在外面这样侮辱自己丈夫的名誉。”

“你们不能让我回去。”我依旧哭喊着，想要请求他们。

“你知道家里有个老姑娘多么羞耻吗？”父亲站起来，愤怒地用手指着我的脸，瞪圆了眼珠“‘抛弃丈夫的妻子’你自己听一听荒不荒唐。”

正当父亲伸手抓住我的胳膊把我推向门口时，有人叩响了门“普莱特先生，我来找埃斯梅。”

门外查尔斯的声音冷静而礼貌但却让我不寒而栗。与他相处的两个月早就让我发现这只是恶魔的伪装。

“妈妈，求求你。”我噙着泪水看向她。而她只给了我一个不可思议的表情。

我的父亲已经打开了门。

查尔斯迈进门，我下意识地向后躲闪了一步。

“普莱特先生、普莱特太太。”他朝他们点点头“是我不对，刚才一时冲动，我来向你们道歉。我现在来接埃斯梅回去。”他转头看看站在角落的我，眼睛里没有显示出任何感情。

“是这个粗心大意的孩子的错。因为这点小事就跑来。还需要你来接她回去。”我父亲摆摆手，然后拍在查尔斯的肩膀上。我的母亲则是给了我一个严厉的表情，仿佛在谴责我刚才对如此“礼貌而体贴”的丈夫的“诽谤”。

“走吧埃斯梅。”查尔斯偏偏头，示意我出门，依旧没有任何表情。

我母亲的左手在我的后背推了一把。

我拿起帽子跟查尔斯走出门外。

在回去的路上我们一句话都没有说，而我却能用眼角观察到查尔斯的脸逐渐变得阴沉。我想逃跑但是这次不知道应该去哪，也不会成功。我的心跳越来越快，我的手心渗出汗水。我想一直就这样沉默地走下去，我想永远都走不到家门口。

然后那个熟悉而陌生的白色大门还是出现在我眼前。

我不安和恐惧的情绪愈堆愈高，我自我保护的本能在我的身体中尖叫着，催促我向他道歉，“查尔斯，今天我很抱歉，是我做错了。” 我的声音极其细小，几乎不及一只蜜蜂扇动翅膀。

“我没有听清。”查尔斯冷淡地说，转过身靠着门面对着我

“抱歉我烧糊了晚饭，对不起我一时冲动跑回父母家。”我提高音量，尽量压制声音中的颤抖。“对不起，只是你有时候让我害怕。”

他的嘴角浮出一丝满意的微笑，然后转身打开门。

在我踏进家门后，他把门在我身后关上。“你知道道歉不能彻底纠正错误。” 

“我会重新为你做一餐晚饭。”我挂好外套打算朝厨房走去，茫然地期待他能在我准备晚饭的期间消除一些火气。

“我还不饿。”他一把拉住我的胳膊。我转头看他，他黑色的瞳孔深处没有愤怒的火气，而是寒冷。几乎让我全身的血液都停止了流动。“我觉得现在管教失职和跑出家门败坏丈夫脸面的妻子更加重要。”他从上到下扫视了我一遍。

“求求你，查尔斯。”泪水夺眶而出。

他没有再回应我，他强行拉我到桌子旁，解开腰间的皮带，用它紧紧地缠绕住我的手腕，然后绑在了桌脚。我剧烈的心跳冲击着我的喉咙让我几乎要呕吐出来。

“求求你，查尔斯。我会改正的。”我发现我的嗓子已经变得沙哑。

他用脚重重地踩在我曾经折断过的小腿上，那钻心的疼痛几乎要让我失去意识。然后他踢打了我的后背、我的腹部。像是跌落进黑暗的海水中浮浮沉沉，我的视线已经模糊，我也听不清他辱骂出的那些污秽的词语；潮水不断裹挟着我撞向岸边岩石，在撞击的剧痛中折断我的肋骨，我的脊椎，我的腿骨，锋利的石头划破我的皮肉。那凄厉的尖叫声仿佛不是从我自己的身体中发出。

然后我彻底被那海水吞没，一切都变得黑暗，我再没有感受到疼痛，也再没有浮上水面。

* * *

“对不起，埃斯梅。你完全有权利决定是否告诉我，而我本应该尊重你的意愿。”我已经记不清这是他第几次道歉。

“每个人都有被过去的痛苦所裹挟的时候。都有不想说的秘密。”我无法对他生气。只能陈述我的看法。 

他轻轻地叹了一口气，沉默了半响，然后说道“但有些秘密不是秘密，它是只要藏在心里就无法愈合伤口。这是之前你教会我的。”我愣住了，我清楚地知道他在指哪些事。

我意识到，在树顶的那些长谈中，我曾要求他说出深藏心里的痛苦，他这样做了。但我当他想要帮助我的时候，我却用愤怒、沉默和怀疑封缄了所有的可能。

[你可以学着去信任一个人] 我心里的一个声音说。我放松了攥着的拳头，

[他不是查尔斯] 那个声音又说。我向前走了一步。

[告诉他] 那个声音说。我停下来，轻轻摇了摇头。

我闭上眼睛，深吸一口气“我原谅你。我相信你说的话。”

他略带惊讶地看着我，然后缓缓吐出一口气。他有些局促不安地站在我面前，拉了拉破掉的衬衫袖子，似乎在构思着下一句要对我说的话。

“它确实是还在流血的伤口。”我打断了他的犹豫，决定告诉他在阁楼发生了什么“我想让那个包永远消失，我想甩掉它，连同甩掉我内心的后悔与悲伤。现在看来，哪样都没有成功。”我坐在了地上，用胳膊抱住膝盖，我没有办法站着对他讲完这个故事。卡莱尔俯下身蹲在了我对面。

“它是我从查尔斯身边逃走时装我全部家当的包。我不想再见到它是因为它无时无刻不再提醒我，我曾经从他那里离开。而我现在十分后悔。”

他像是雕塑一样沉默而静止着。

“我总是忍不住想，如果当时没有离开，那我的儿子就有可能会得到更好的照顾。我本以为离开查尔斯是最正确的保护他的办法。”我把脸埋进双手里。我终于把脑海里一直萦绕的想法变成文字说了出来，但没预料到这撕裂的痛苦会如此强烈。

“你做了正确的事，你应该离开那个魔鬼。“他突然抬起头直勾勾地看着我。卡莱尔总是谨慎地避免表达自己具有偏向性的观点。他这次斩钉截铁的语言让我觉得无比陌生。

我竖起一根指头打断他，“在离开他之后，即使没有了身体上的暴力。我的精神和健康状况并没有变得更好。正是因为我，我的孩子才如此脆弱。”即使过了五个月，那些画面依旧没有褪色，像尖刀把我的心脏划得鲜血淋淋。

“埃斯梅请你看着我。”他突然伸出手捧住我的脸，微微向上用力引导我抬头看他。我能感觉到他的指节比我的脸略微暖一些。他的手掌很大，能轻易地覆盖住我的脸颊，然后再用指尖拨开我额前的碎发。

“你过于悲伤才把所有的责任都归咎于自己。” 当我们的皮肤接触时，我感觉到他的手在微微颤抖，但他没有放下，直到我终于和他对视。“新生儿患肺热的有很多可能，我可以向你保证这不是直接原因。”

我不怀疑他说得不是真话，但我需要一个原因来解释为什么我的孩子这么早就被从我的生命中剥夺。

“我的经验是，在坏的结局面前，人会总是陷入后悔，认为如果逆转时间，选择当初那个没有选择道路就一定会获得好的结局。但事实大部分时候并非如此。”他深金色眼底里流淌着与他是脸不相称的深沉和智慧。“你做了当时最正确的选择，你是如此勇敢地为了孩子选择离开。”

我全然不知该如何回应他，在逃跑和躲避了多年，在认定逃离就是一种懦弱之后，他却将它认定为一种“勇敢”。

“可我依旧不知道为什么上帝这么早带走我的孩子。”我问他，我的每一次呼吸都还因此隐隐作痛。

“我不知道。神的道路奥秘难测。”他小声说着，流露出痛苦的神情。

“那他真是个折磨人的混蛋。”我低声咒骂道

他带着半具苦涩又半被逗乐的笑容摇了摇头。然后向我张开双臂。

犹豫了半秒，我小心翼翼地把头倚靠在了他的颈窝上，让他温暖的肉桂和麦子气息包围住我。他放下手臂环住了我的腰。

“关于查尔斯。”他在我头顶说道

“我之后再告诉你。”

他摇了摇头，下巴蹭刮着我的头发有些痒 “我其实想说，你永远都不必要再独自面对他了。”

虽然疤痕不会消失，但它终有停止流血的一天。这一次，当我终于鼓起勇气伸出手时，将我拥在怀里的这个男人接住了它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇的灵感来源于网友的一句话，尽管有卡莱尔的安慰，埃斯梅是那个决定从悲伤中走出来，决定再次信任别人，决定再一次让自己幸福的人。  
> 前半部分的埃斯梅思想是跳跃的、混乱的、纠结的。她过去的经历让她极其敏感，埃斯梅或许愿意主动照顾别人，但是对于向别人袒露自己的心声还有困难。她需要空间去消化自己的感情，需要学会再次信任别人。同时，虽然事实并非如此，但我还是认为作为一个绝望的母亲，埃斯梅很有可能毫无理由地就把孩子的去世归结于自己。


	20. 原谅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅不小心的话，被卡莱尔误解，加重了他一直就难以褪去的对于转变埃斯梅的愧疚感。他下定决心要尽力弥补不可能弥补的过错。

Perhaps someday the sun will shine again, And I shall see that still the skies are blue… Perhaps someday I shall not shrink in pain, To see the passing of the dying year…Again, because my heart for loss of You. Was broken, long ago. 或许有一天阳光会再次闪耀，我将看到天空依然湛蓝……或许有一天我不会再因痛苦而退缩，平静面对逝去的时光……然而因为失去了你，我破碎的心早已无法修补. ——《或许》Vera Brittain

【卡莱尔视角】

人如何能停住风暴又如何能止住暴雨；如何能倒推潮水又如何能纠正时间？

上帝仿佛在戏弄我们，暮色时分的云层迅速堆积起来，遮住了刚才透过缝隙里撒出来的阳光。一团团云彩边缘厚重的灰色阴影，让它们显得更加立体和低沉。顷刻之间，初夏傍晚的暴雨，模糊了整个世界。致密的雨滴倾泻而下，击打在土地上，升腾起温暖且潮湿的白色水雾。周围的一切都变成了模糊的流动的色彩，每种颜色中都掺杂了深深浅浅的灰和白。我看见周围深绿色的树冠和褐色的枝干蒸腾入空气中；我看见亮黄色和淡紫色的雏菊融进地下汩汩的透明水流；我看见深深浅浅的焦糖色顺着瓷白色的脖颈上流下；我看见白色破碎的衬衫布料依附上棉裙深绿色的纹理，像一滩被融化的云。

我看见一只洁白的鸽子从雨中跌落在地，颤抖着，低下头，沾上了树叶和泥土。我想伸手捧起她，她躲闪了一下，神色依旧像十年前那只受惊的小鸟。终于，她踉跄着朝我迈了一步，我看清了她翅膀下源源不断渗出的殷红的血液——她痛苦的来源。

我内心尖叫着，想要向前一步，把这只鸽子轻轻地缚在手里，用衣物为她挡住雨水，用胸膛温暖她的身体，用手指清洁她的羽毛，用毒液治愈她的伤口。但我知道，这机警的鸟儿因被伤害了太多次，只要被抓住就要挣扎着逃离。

我张开双臂徒劳地期待能有一丝细微的可能，她愿意转向我；愿意让我尝试修复她的伤口；愿意在我的臂膀下躲一躲雨，哪怕只是短暂的时刻。

她看着我，我却读不懂她玛瑙色眼珠中的情绪。如果她选择飞走，我应该起身继续追逐，还是应该放任她离开，只捡起她掉落在地上的白色碎片？

而我终究还是得以将这只小鸽子，我纯洁的埃斯梅，拥入怀中。她的冰凉的脸颊终于接触了我锁骨和颈部的皮肤，她纤细的手臂谨慎却有力地环住了我的后背，她头发和呼吸中散发出的甜香温柔地舔舐着我的神经。

我甚至来不及因她的信任而感到放松和欣喜。她在抽泣。她的呼吸快速而不均匀，喷洒在我胸口上的是深深浅浅的凉气。我放置在她身体两侧的手臂感受到她因紧张呼吸而导致的剧烈起伏。她收紧抓着我腰间衣物的手指，这动作只能使它们颤抖得更加厉害。

我只有紧紧地把她按向我的胸口；只有用我的头、我的肩膀为她阻挡那不必要的雨滴；只有用微弱的体温的差距奢望温暖她身体；只有一遍遍重复无意义的安慰与承诺。我愿意做出承诺，我愿意献出一切，只是，

[我应该如何对待她流血的心？] 

当我费尽心思把想要逃跑的鸽子哄骗进我的怀抱，我能如自己期望的那样治愈她的伤口吗？当她朝我伸出信任的手臂时，我能紧紧地握住它们不让她跌倒吗？

她的抽泣像闪电击中我的心脏。先觉得无比发痒，随后剧痛炸裂开来，这种诡异又难耐的感觉像电流一般蔓延到我已经麻木的四肢。我的鼻腔疼痛而酸涩，或许这就是我所久违的哭泣的感觉。

头一次，我感觉要在大雨中溺死。

我从来都想要保护她。我想要保护那个单纯、羞怯而充满热情的十六岁少女，保护她免受腿伤的疼痛、家人的冷漠，但我却选择了离开她。我想保护这被我抱在怀里的女人，那个我所崇拜的用尽全力脱离魔爪保护孩子的埃斯梅；那个我所敬佩的当心在遭受践踏和破碎之后还能敞开心扉倾诉的埃斯梅；那个用全部的温柔与爱点亮我黑暗生活的埃斯梅；那个我花了太久才意识到我一直深爱着的埃斯梅。但我却强加给了她这痛苦的第二次生命，一次又一次地用行为和言语伤害了她，一次又一次看着她被痛苦裹挟而无能为力。

这些痒、这些疼痛和愧疚，最终混合和沸腾，成为致命情绪的原料。

愤怒。因保护欲而激起的愤怒。因羞愧而转向责备他人的愤怒。

我恨那个给她带来恐惧、痛苦和屈辱的男人。我恨他没有得到命运应有的惩罚。 

数百年来我都坚信圣经中说“当止住怒气，离弃忿怒；不要心怀不平，以致作恶（Refrain from anger, and forsake wrath! Fret not yourself; it tends only to evil）”因为“因为作恶的必被剪除（For evildoers shall be cut）”（Psalm 37: 8-9）。可这作恶的人依旧存活在这世上，全然不知他蹂躏过的纯洁灵魂正因他遭受痛苦。

在那短暂的瞬间我动摇了。怀疑是否上帝遗弃了等待着的众人。在那短暂的瞬间，我幻想自己如同圣乔治，斩杀锡勒尼的恶龙，拯救即将被献祭的公主。当我摧毁那个恶魔，我会带着英雄般的胜利回归，然后用热情的亲吻向她宣告这个消息。

但当我想到埃斯梅曾紧抓我的手臂让我带回前去复仇的爱德华，我那自我满足的幻想破裂了，露出我失控的、被一时愤怒和罪恶染黑的灵魂。

[哦上帝，我迷失在愤怒中太久。我如何能获得您的原谅，又如何能获得埃斯梅的原谅？]

“只是有时候太痛苦了，这样生活着。”在我怀里沉默许久的埃斯梅开口，我能感觉到她贴着我的胸膛的随着她轻声说话而颤动。“太突然、太让人困惑。突然从死亡里醒来……活在过去的阴影和悲伤里。我起伏的情绪和同样难以控制的嗜血欲。”她稍微转了转头，把整张脸埋进我的胸口。她几乎在低语。隔着布料，我感觉到她说话时嘴唇无意间扫过我前胸所带来那柔软的颤动，

像是被她亲吻……

但亲吻不应该这么疼痛。我的心随她说出的每一个字，嘴唇的每一次颤抖逐渐沉没，然后碎成了无数细碎的沙砾。

她还拥抱着我，但我再不敢去低头看她的脸。我的视线模糊在了周围逐渐变暗的灰蓝色天色中。安慰的话语如鲠在喉。我没有资格安慰她，因为她的每一分痛苦是正我带来的。在她悲伤的时候我没有及时安抚她，在她冲向鲜血的时候我没能拉住她，在她想要一劳永逸结束所有折磨的时候我偷走了本属于她的死亡。

我清楚记得自己在刚被转变后试图跳下悬崖结束生命，当我的头被托出水面，发现身体毫发无损时，我的胃中扭曲着恐惧与恶心。埃斯梅正经历着这种感觉？

[是我阻碍了她，是我拉她进入了痛苦的深渊。]这句话，像是诡异的钟声撞击我脑海每一寸，发出骇人的空荡荡的回音。

[你欠她一个灵魂]我又想起爱德华的话。

我的内心尖叫着、扭动着想要甩开这些声音，但熊熊燃烧的愧疚感让我窒息。过去的那些片段像是打碎的镜子碎片散落一地。倒映出十六岁埃斯梅手中褐色封面的诗集，她头发上粘着的绿色草叶，她躯体上的淤青，停尸房跌落在她胸口的白色床单，她手里闪闪发光的银色十字架，湖水下从她裙子里飘渺而出的红色血液。

十年前我离开了她，把她丢弃在黑暗中。十年后我又用“怜惜”，这个看似正派的字眼强行把她拉在了我身边。

纯洁而温柔的埃斯梅如此轻易地原谅我对她犯下的罪过。她一遍遍说我“救”了她，而愚蠢至极的我真的相信了。

我回想起几个小时前在阁楼上我脑海中那场自大而荒诞的辩论。现在看来，我如何有资格向她表达我的心意？因为我张口只会玷污“爱”这个词汇，没有人会加倍爱人的痛苦，没有人会伤透爱人的感情，没有人会在爱人哭泣时束手无策。

我感觉如此无力，像是突然踩空楼梯的惊慌和无依无靠，我精神上的支持被抽去了。

[上帝，我愿意替她承受痛苦，我愿意不惜一切纠正我的错误。请您给我一个指示，请您回应我。]

“谢谢你，卡莱尔。”她突然说话，“谢谢你一直陪在我身边。”她仰头看着我，水晶般清澈的眼睛中荡漾着我读不懂的感情。她抬起手指起仿佛要触碰我的脸颊，我紧张地屏住呼吸。但下一秒，她的手又在我眼前缓慢而悄无声息地落了下去。

我知道我无法还给她一个灵魂。我愿意给她我的灵魂，即使我那稻草制的远不足以补充那黄金的空缺。

我已经做了决定。

* * *

两周多的时间过去，似乎一切还和之前相同，但似乎一切又都改变了。

和从前一样，上班前埃斯梅把公文包递给我，然后挥手和我说再见；和从前一样，当我捕捉到那甜美的气味和书房外探头探脑的焦糖色小脑袋时，她会朝我露出羞涩而温柔的一笑；和从前一样，她会偶尔蜷缩在我书房一角的深绿色天鹅绒扶手椅里，嘴唇颤动着默念书中的诗句；和从前一样，我花大把时间静静地坐着，倾听她双脚摩擦过地毯的声音，她平稳呼吸的声音，她偶尔的自言自语，她画笔扫过帆布的声音。

也和从前一样，我对她的渴望每天都在增加。我从未意识到留意她的存在已经变成了我的习惯。我的一切早因她而改变，与她相关。我最喜欢的颜色是她头发的温暖的焦糖色，我最喜欢花朵是散发温柔甜香，自由生长的蓝风铃，我最喜欢的风景是树木顶端透过挂着露水的枝叶看到的金粉色天空。

但一切都变了，当我不由自主地想要向她靠近时，都有一个严厉的声音呵斥我不要去打扰她。我不再刻意开玩笑想从她那里骗取一个笑容；我在日出前离开家前往医院，故意错过了那些日出；我不再有意无意经过她的卧室门口，不再期待有时候它能打开，让我得以瞥一眼它的主人；我不再主动邀请她散步、读书或者下棋，不再费尽心机只为偷偷触碰一下她的手心。我的愧疚拖着我远离她。

我又听见埃斯梅敲打在楼梯上的脚步声，然后是大门扣上的轻响。爱德华说埃斯梅连着几个清晨跑进树林，几个小时之后才返回来。

[你不能把一只鸽子关在笼子里]我想，埃斯梅是我们当中拥有最自由灵魂的那一个。

“赶快停止用昵称呼别人。有点恶心。”爱德华把食指伸进嘴里夸张地做了一个呕吐的动作。

我用拳头捶了一下他背然后笑着摇了摇头。

爱德华弯腰捡起门口的书包，他的表情和言语瞬间变得严肃。“去见她，和她说话。”

[我不能，儿子。]我伸手把爱德华打结的书包带理顺，然后捏了捏他的肩膀。不知道我的言语需要多诚恳才能向他证明这是我所能想到的最好的办法。

爱德华轻叹一口气，没有说再见，转身离开了家。

我迈上楼梯，埃斯梅的气味还萦绕在那里，那令人上瘾的甜蜜而醇美的香气。

不待我意识到，我已经站在了她卧室的门口。

她没有关门。

里面满是她的气味，像是拥抱了一大束洋甘菊和蓝风铃组成的花束。

铁制的双人床上洁白的被单上一点折皱都没有。两个淡蓝色丝质套子包裹的靠枕端端正正地放在枕头上。不知何时，埃斯梅在白色床单垂下的边缘上绣上了一圈淡黄色的小花。窗下桌子上的本子和纸张都整齐地叠放着。一个不知道埃斯梅从哪里找来的用来盛放果酱的玻璃罐子里插着一朵孤零零紫色雪割草，它的花瓣边缘已经有些稍稍枯黄。

我把头转向左边的壁炉和沙发，因注意到她过分整洁房间中稍有凌乱的角落而不由得露出笑容。毯子被她随意搭在扶手上，沙发上放着书还摊开着。一双她穿过的吊带袜被脱在沙发靠近壁炉那一侧是地毯上。

我多么想念她，我们生活在同一栋房子里却感觉如此遥远。我多么害怕失去她，又暗自希望未来某天能有一个真正配上她纯洁心灵的人出现，真正平复她的旧伤，给她安慰。

我离开了她的房门口游荡在房子里，却发现没有她在，我无处可去。

我把手指放在心脏上方她柔软且丰满的嘴唇曾经扫过的地方，但除了心底涌起的阵阵害怕与悲伤，我忘记了被她“亲吻”的感觉。

“卡莱尔”埃斯梅突然跑进来，带着兴奋的声音叫我。

下一秒，她已经大胆地拉起我的手，跑出家门。

她时常被盘在脑后或者用发卡固定的头发，全部披散着。焦糖色的小卷随着她的跑动轻轻在她后背上跳跃。她奔跑着的小腿散发出朦胧的白瓷般的光泽，没有穿吊带袜，脚上也没有穿鞋子。她精巧可爱的脚趾上沾上了黑褐色的泥土。

“看。”她停了下来，指着面前那一片地。“终于开花了。”她心满意足地叹了一口气。

树木下的青色草叶中开满一大片洁白的野生五叶银莲花。它们铺满地面一直蔓延到树林的更深处。

“瞧这多漂亮！我每天都来看一看，今天终于等到它最好看的时候。”她有些得意地晃了晃脑袋，像是孩童骄傲地介绍自己发现的秘密花园。

一阵风吹得地面无数的白色花朵微微抖动，也带动她白色的裙摆。外面褶皱的棉质裙边和稍长的白纱里衬飘飘然围绕着她的腿部，像交缠在一起的蝴蝶翅膀。她站在银莲花朵里，一身洁白。只有两个手肘袖口处和纤细的腰间缝着一圈淡粉色的蕾丝花边。

我不知道这是巧合，还是她有心的选择，我只惊叹于美丽花朵化为人形的传说今日在我的面前成真。

我再次看向她闪烁着兴奋光芒的脸，注意力却全被她微微张开的粉色唇瓣吸引。

[我多想亲吻她]

然后那个声音又开始严厉的训斥，让我抛却那些下流的幻想，提醒我所做错的一切，强行把我从她身边驱赶。

我不情愿地扭动着指头把手从她手里抽了出来。

“谢谢你带我来看。”我有些局促地搅动着双手，向后退了一步“但现在我必须回去准备上班了。”我准备转身逃离。

埃斯梅玛瑙色眼睛深处那微弱的光点的熄灭了，但她出乎意料地上前一步紧紧拉住了我的衣袖，我听到了细微的线头断开的声音，“你不需要上班。”她倔强地说“我知道你今天休息。”

“为什么你一直躲着我？” 她用大眼睛直勾勾地盯着我，一个眼神就足以套取我的所有秘密，

“我没有”心底里，我并不期待她松开抓着我袖子的手

“你在撒谎。”她直截了当地指了出来，呛得我说不出话，“我做错了什么，让你想要推开我？”她松开了我的袖子，无力地垂下了手。她的嘴唇皱了起来，仿佛下一秒就要落泪。

[不，不，不]我在心里痛苦地大喊着，

“不是你做错了什么，而是我做错了什么。”我站在原地，然后颤抖着小声说出后半句话“我一次又一次地伤害了你。”

我连自己的错误都不敢大声说出来。周围一片寂静，只有风吹过草叶发出的一阵阵哗哗声。如果我还活着，这声音像极了我紧张时所听到的不断冲击耳膜的血流声。

“你没有。只有几周前那一次。我早就原谅了你。”她又向前一步，打破我身边画下的隐形的保护圈。

“我把你强行带入了这种生活。”我在她的目光中畏缩了一下。

“卡莱尔，我们不能因为同一件事情反复拉扯。”她重重地叹了一口气，“你没有做错，也不需要无数次向我寻求原谅。”

“那不是你心里所想的。”我的脱口而出

“你不能揣测我是怎么想的。”她的声音变得尖锐。“你完全说错了。”

她停了下来，不再向我一步步靠近。

“卡莱尔，你已经深陷入危险的自我谴责的循环中。你需要从里面出来。”她放缓了声音，忧郁的目光落在我无处安放的双手上。“它会伤害你，也会伤害，我。”

她犹豫着说出最后一个单词，似乎花了极大的勇气来下定决心。

“对不起。我没有意识到。我不知道怎么。”得知再一次伤害了埃斯梅感情，我已经无法吐露出完整的字句。

为什么我无论如何都不能把事情做正确？我痛苦地吞咽着毒液，又向后退了一步倚靠在树干上。

“对不起。我或许应该彻底离开……”

[才能不继续让你难过]我没来得及把这句话说完。她突然向前几步，将一个手掌覆盖在了我的嘴唇上，用她的芳香堵住了我即将吐出的那口气息。

“不要。再。道歉了。”埃斯梅在我面前一字一句地说，这不是个请求，是个命令。我无法理解为何她能同时温柔又同时具有如此的威慑力。我靠着树干的身体向下滑了一点。我们的距离近锝让我不敢呼吸。

所有我刚才想到的道歉的话语，那些悲伤而决绝的关于要淡出她生活的承诺悉数在我的舌尖上融化了。

“我选择了信任你。”她把手从我嘴唇上拿开，你也应该信任我对你说过的每一句话是发自我的心底。”她站直了身子。

“卡莱尔，我接受你之前所有的道歉，我原谅你。”她挺起胸膛，仰着头认真地说

我困惑地看着她，依旧没有改变倾靠着树的姿势。

“然后你应该说‘谢谢你的原谅，我们合好吧。’”

“谢谢你的原谅，我们合好吧。”我像小孩子一样重复了她的话，依旧有些羞怯地缩着身子。

像魔法一般，她弯起眼睛，脸上绽开了大大的甜美的笑容，拉着我的嘴角也不自觉地向上牵动。

她如释重负地长出一口气，然后把胳膊重重地甩到我身上环抱住了我。

在那一片随风波动的白色海洋中，在五月温暖而潮湿的清晨，头一次，我从埃斯梅那里接受到这样热情的、亲密的、快乐的拥抱。

“我好想你。我亲爱的朋友。”她满足的小小的声音隔着我胸前的衣物传出来。

“我也想你。”

[我亲爱的埃斯梅]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N：卡莱尔倾向自我谴责习惯非常严重，以至于他会在事情发生后主动将错因归于自己，并且陷入恶性循环。在这时，埃斯梅不小心的话，被卡莱尔误解，加重了他一直就难以褪去的对于转变埃斯梅的愧疚感。卡莱尔自此之后对于埃斯梅的追求因此变得消极，一是认为他认为自己不值得埃斯梅，二是目睹埃斯梅的痛苦之后认定她在经历了查尔斯的暴力之后不会再愿意陷入另一段感情。他学会彻底的自我原谅还需要一段很长的时间。


	21. 补充章节——1：那个孩子（A Child of Ten Thousand）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1643年卡莱尔的出生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本文包含血腥场景

仁慈的主和天父，人口因你们的恩赐而增加。我们祈求你帮助你所祝福的这两人，让他们多子多产，并且在神的爱和诚实中长寿，来看到他们的孩子虔诚地、正直地长大，赞美与恭敬你;藉着我们的主耶稣基督。阿们。Merciful Lord, and heavenly Father, by whose gracious gift mankind is increased: We beseech thee, assist with thy blessing these two persons, that they may both be fruitful in procreation of children, and also live together so long in godly love and honesty, that they may see their children christianly and virtuously brought up, to thy praise and honour; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. ——《1662年共同祈祷书》（the Book of Common Prayer）

1643年2月 伦敦

刚睡熟的威廉·卡伦被妻子埃莉诺推醒。

“孩子要出生了。”牧师听见妻子告诉他。

他欣喜地坐起身，发现那晚的月光如此之亮，它们透过窗帘的缝隙照进来，那一缕银色的光芒正好停留在了墙上那个小的木制十字架上。他看着那个被月光染成银色的十字架，他想起耶稣也是在半夜出生的。

“上帝保佑。”威廉快速亲吻了一下妻子的额头，然后披上衣服跳下床。

打开家门后扑面而来的寒冷让威廉瑟缩在衣领里，匆忙披上的衣服与单薄的裤子根本无法抵御夜晚的凉风。急匆匆的行走中，他没注意到不平整的石头路中间一块被月光照亮的小水坑。他不小心踩了进去，打了个趔趄，心里暗自咒骂地下那摊脏雨水浸透他的鞋子和脚踝让他更加因寒冷而发抖。

他敲响了几户邻居的家门。好心的托马斯·伯特先生套了马帮他去请接生婆。

“亲爱的，喝下这个。”埃莉诺的姐姐玛丽把冒着热气的酒汤（注：caudle，加糖和香料调味的热酒或粥，帮助产妇保持体力和精神）推到她面前。威廉离开期间，玛丽已经做了一些工作，她拉严了窗帘，生好了壁炉，堵好了锁眼。随后到来的邻居简煮好了酒汤。

陪伴在埃莉诺身边的人本应该还有她或者威廉的母亲，但他们的母亲都已经去世。两天前，为了陪伴妹妹，玛丽暂时住了进来。

埃莉诺从玛丽手中接过碗，勉强喝下两口，但酒汤的味道让她作呕。

她不讨厌甜味。有谁会讨厌难得的昂贵的糖呢？只是新添炉火后房间里快速上升的温度、开始频繁的阵痛和她因紧张跳动得越来越快的心脏，挤压着周围的人和事物，模糊了她的听力和视线，让任何东西都难以下咽。

“不要害怕亲爱的，再过不久你就能把孩子抱进怀里。”玛丽怜爱地摸了摸埃莉诺的颧骨，然后伸手拨开她额前的碎发，用手指梳理好她的金发，然后编成一个辫子。“我们已经做了所有该做的事情。”玛丽继续安慰她。

[已经做了所有该做的事情。]埃莉诺在心里重复着这句话。

她在过去几天里尝试了所有能帮助生产的食谱，肉汤、炸苹果、无花果、鹅油、亚麻籽……玛丽帮助她洗了温草药浴。威廉每天早晚都在替她和未出生的孩子祈祷。

[上帝会保佑这个孩子的]埃莉诺想

“你定好名字了吗？”玛丽坐进床边的一把椅子。

“我之前告诉过你一次，是卡莱尔。”埃莉诺又强迫自己喝下一口酒汤，这一次它的味道没有那么奇怪了。

“啊，是的。卡莱尔，卡莱尔。”玛丽挥挥她短粗的手指。和身形略显消瘦的埃莉诺想比，玛丽身材更丰满一些。“亏你能想到这么奇怪的名字。约翰、亨利、理查、托马斯、詹姆斯……这么多名字，你偏偏选了一个地名。威廉也同意吗？” 

“哦他非同意不可。”埃莉诺笑着，摸摸隆起的腹部顶端“我觉得这个名字很好听。”埃莉诺闭上眼能想象到她怀抱住那个有着威廉深褐色卷发和她蓝色眼睛的柔软小婴儿的感觉。

“等到时候旁人问他，‘孩子你的名字是什么？’。你的男孩回答‘卡莱尔’。那问的人一定会说‘孩子，我不是问你从哪里来。’” 玛丽笑着，炉火照在她高高的颧骨上，映出愉快且发亮的红晕。旁边站着的简也跟着拍手大笑。

“到时候你可不许这样和我孩子开玩笑。”埃莉诺被玛丽的笑话逗笑，刚才紧张的眩晕感被缓解了。

“如果是女孩呢？”玛丽把椅子拉得里床更近一些，老旧的椅子发出了吱呀的响声。

“我知道这一定是个男孩，”埃莉诺说着，下腹和后背突然到来的比先前剧烈数倍尖锐疼痛打断了她的话，她一把攥紧玛丽的手。

“或许真是个男孩。”玛丽嘟囔着，甩了甩被捏痛的手指。简又多点亮了两根蜡烛。

当威廉听见接生婆到来并关上房门的时候，他开始跪下祈祷。

“祈求上帝安排一切的恩赐，好叫我们因他的救恩而欢喜。我祈祷我的妻子能够成功。赞美仁慈的天父”

第二天清晨，埃莉诺的朋友安、凯瑟琳和她的姑姑玛格丽特，在交给威廉一个精心制作的半熟的馅饼后，拿着更多蜡烛进入了他妻子所在的那紧闭的房门的房间。

当埃莉诺的呻吟和尖叫声越来越高时，威廉紧握着十字架的手开始不受控制地颤抖。他并非头一次听到妇女的哭喊声，但当这个人是他的妻子时，这种因同情而产生的痛苦便被放大了无数倍。

他听见尖叫背后混乱的说话声和脚步声时，他觉得有哪里不对。埃莉诺每喊叫一次，威廉的心就跟着颤动一下，他的手也抖一下。

他终于忍不住走出家门，坐在门口的台阶上。即使如此，他还是能听见他妻子每一声痛苦的尖叫。

他说出的祈祷越来越低，越来越快，他不记得在过去的那些时间里这些话已经被念诵了多少遍，太阳在他头顶越升越高。

然后一切都寂静了，威廉迅速站起身走进屋里。房间的门依旧紧闭着，他能听见里面的说话声，拧干布条的声音，但是再没有埃莉诺的声音，也没有见婴儿的哭声。

他忍不住朝里面喊了话，但是没有人回答。他坐在了房间门口，牢牢攥紧手里的十字架。

当房门终于在他面前打开时，他抬头看到的是脸上沾满汗水和泪水的玛丽。他挣扎着从地上站起来，因为动作过快而眼前一黑。

“哦，威廉。”玛丽叫着，给他让开路。他踉跄地走了进去。

在他因为疾起而眩晕的视力恢复以前的那几秒，他闻到了那个房间的味道。混合了酒、草药、杏仁油（助产时助产士抹在手上的油膏）、木柴燃烧和血液的腥味。

里面的窗帘紧拉着，阻挡了外面透进来的大部分光亮。房间各个角落的蜡烛还燃烧着，因为燃烧了太久，大量融化的蜡油滴落在地上、柜子上，已经凝固成几堆。

他跌跌撞撞地走向埃莉诺的床边，床头放着的碗中看起来像是麦芽水和其他一些东西的混合物泼洒了出来。他看清了她身下床单上那一大摊骇人的深红色，甚至连被她拉扯过后扔在床上的亚麻绳的两端都沾上了血液。床边盛有草药水的木桶里漂浮着还在往外慢慢渗透血迹的布条，里面的水已经变成了粉色。

“不不不。”威廉坐在床边叫着，把埃莉诺靠进他怀里。她的嘴唇已经失去了颜色，她浅浅地不均匀地呼吸着，无论威廉怎么唤她，她也没睁开双眼。他绝望地抬起头，已经有泪水顺着他的脸颊流了下来。

“请你不要”威廉将他沾满泪水的脸颊和嘴唇贴在妻子的额前凌乱且湿漉的金发上。他觉得她的额头如此冰凉。他拉过毯子，盖好埃莉诺的身体，用手把边缘压掖好，试图让她温暖起来。

这时威廉才看到了房间角落，那个襁褓里一动不动的小小身体，他的心彻底破碎了。

“失去你们，我一个人如何存活在这个世界上。”他轻轻摇动怀里的妻子，强烈地期盼着能有奇迹发生。

威廉惊喜地发现，埃莉诺睁开了她的蓝色眼睛。但不等他露出笑容，和她再说一句话，埃莉诺的手臂向上抬了一下，仿佛想要触碰他的脸颊，下一秒她漂亮的蓝色眼睛中所有曾经闪耀过的光彩都黯淡了。

威廉发出一声低沉的咆哮，紧紧抓住已故妻子纤细的手腕，像是想把她离去的灵魂拉回身体。

他失败了，他的埃莉诺再也回不来了。他的手指颤抖得太剧烈以至于阖上她的眼睛都那么困难。

在雾白色泪水中，威廉想到了襁褓里包裹着的婴儿。他发疯一般地跑过去查看他。在母亲离去之后，那个浑身沾血婴儿还在艰难地试图呼吸，他嘴唇已经成了青色。威廉知道他不久也会随他母亲而去。

[他的灵魂，我的孩子的灵魂]那个声音一遍又一遍地在威廉脑海里回荡着。

他一只手抱住婴儿，伸手从另一个木桶中掬起一捧干净的水浇在婴儿的额头上。水滴顺着婴儿浅金色的头发滴下，沾上了他紧闭的眼睛，但他依旧一动不动。

“现在我奉圣父，圣子，圣灵的名给你施洗。我们衷心地感谢你，最仁慈的天父，你高兴用你的圣灵使这婴孩再生，接受他为你的孩子，使他融入你神圣的教会。我们诚心求你，叫他既同享你儿子的死，也照样复活。并且要和你馀剩的圣民，一同承受你永远的国。因着你儿子我们的主耶稣基督，也是藉着他。阿们。”

威廉轻轻把那个小小的襁褓放在他已故妻子的胸膛上，最后一次亲吻她的嘴唇。

在他打算转身离开的那一瞬间，那个孩子发出了哭声，然后睁开了和他母亲一摸一样的蓝色眼睛。

* * *

在摇曳的烛光中，在那个烦躁不安的婴儿终于哭闹着入睡后。威廉拿出了他的日记。他刚刚埋葬了他的妻子。他早就哭干了泪水，但那痛苦的洪水到夜深人静时才能倾泻出来。他的手颤抖着，打翻了墨水。但他简单擦拭桌子之后又捡起了笔。他需要写出来，把那些他想对埃莉诺、对上帝说的话写下来。

“1643年2月25日，下午一点一刻，我的埃莉诺在主那里睡着了，她的灵魂过到了天国，进入了耶稣和诸圣人们灵魂所在的地方。她死时25岁。我的埃莉诺如一捆没药，一把糖果。她富有智慧，庄重，知识和对上帝的甜蜜表达，她充满温柔和爱。生而向往，死而悲叹，她留给我的记忆现在和将来都是甜蜜的。”

前一天的日落前，威廉擦洗干净了埃莉诺的身体，为她换好衣服。他梳理顺她纠结的金发，把它们分开，披在她的肩膀上。

[她一直都多么美]威廉想，

他记得他第一次遇见她，是星期天在去教堂的路上和她擦肩而过。她藏在帽子阴影中灵动的蓝色眼睛出卖了她的心思。她脸边那一缕金色的卷发，被阳光照得闪闪发光。新婚之夜，她教他唱了一首歌，他顺手把歌词抄在了一个信封的背面。他记得她唱歌时眼睛里的反射出的跳动金红色烛火和飞上脸颊的两团粉云。她浅金色及腰的卷发铺撒在她的后背和胸前，跟随她唱歌的节奏微微晃动。

现在威廉觉得他已经忘记了那双蓝眼睛的模样。

他艰难地吞咽了一下，仿佛这样能阻止眼眶中泪水的流出。他继续写道，

“当我的埃莉诺去世时，我的心颤抖了，在主与我们的关系上，我们是如此的彷徨，我希望上帝不要用他的镖与箭来攻击我。回头察看我所行的，思索神为何这样待我。主啊，就不再将那罪跟随我了。哦，我的主请给予我帮助，我的主啊，请不要辜负我，因为我信你。我坚决将我的全心献给主，因他的恩典，将我的儿子送回我身边。”

他看了一眼那个熟睡的金发孩子，他胸中的愤怒、悲伤、庆幸诸多情绪混杂着、翻涌着。在蜡烛即将燃尽前，牧师在日记上写上了最后一句话。

“他是个顽强的战士，日后也将成为战士捍卫你永远的国。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N：卡莱尔的出生是他背景故事中的重要事件。了解当时发生了什么或许是解释影响卡莱尔性格的因素和他与父亲关系恶化的开始。在此也能看到他父亲的另外一面。
> 
> 这章的写作基于英近代早期一位真实的名叫Ralph Josselin牧师的日记和Adrian Wilson关于17世纪助产学历史的论文。想要通过这一章比较真实的还原17世纪的宗教、生产习俗。


	22. 梦与真实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅的心理活动

【埃斯梅视角】

[我捂住了他的嘴。]

[我主动触碰了一个男人的嘴。]

[我把手掌覆在了卡莱尔·卡伦的嘴上。]

这三句话像是带有魔力的咒语一样在我的脑海里不断滚动，不断回响，让我几乎无法专心做任何事情。

[我疯了吗？我丧失理智了吗？我抛弃矜持了吗？我轻浮吗？]即使不愿意承认，现在看来这几个问题的答案似乎都是肯定的。

我只是想要停止他的自我责备。他时刻怜悯，做事耐心，为人正派，富有同情。这样的人不应该时刻都紧绷着神经准备向人道歉，不应该因为不属于他的错误而沉浸在自我谴责的空气中；他应该放松下来，应该露出笑容，应该没有负担地接受人们的赞扬。当我看着站着我面前这个外形高大的男人时，我却想要替他哭泣，为他感到愤怒。看他自我折磨，无异于让生锈的钝刀划割我的心脏，因为我爱他。

我一直都爱着他，从他出现在厨房门口，成为我人类生命中第一个真正聆听我说话的人开始；从他温柔地安抚那个吓坏了的十六岁女孩，治好她伤腿的时候开始；从我睁开双眼他向我伸出双手的时候开始；从我发现无论我是迷失、害怕、愤怒还是悲伤他都没有放弃我的时候开始；从我意识到他也存在脆弱和不完美的那一面的时候开始。

我爱他的怜悯、耐心、正直与同情；爱他对人的坦诚；爱他从不畏惧承认自己的错误；崇拜他的自控力，崇拜他选择医疗职业的勇气，崇拜他对原则的坚守。

如果可以，如果他能让我爱他，如果我能成为他的

[妻子] 

但我连在自己的脑海里都没有胆量说出这个词。在拥抱他的时候，我甚至只敢称呼他为“朋友”，在那个时刻，连说出他的名字都会耗尽我的勇气。

如果我能成为他的那个人，我会花日后的每一秒缠着他提醒他所拥有的美德多么可贵，我会大胆而热情地重复对他的爱和赞美；我会保护他，免受悲伤的折磨，因为我的怀抱将成为他的安栖之地；我会在他眼睛变黑之后拉他去狩猎；我会捧住他的脸，亲吻他皱起的眉头，疲惫的眼睑，下沉的嘴唇。

他的嘴唇……

我还记得，在我的手掌下，他的嘴张开着，颤动着，试图再多说出一些词汇。我没有想到那看起来纤薄的上唇，两唇中间紧闭的坚毅的线，在触碰时能如此柔软。 

他吐出的气息喷洒在我的手心，像温热的火焰。然后那气息从我手掌和他双唇间不紧密的结合处泄露，有几丝气息幽幽地穿过我的指缝，引诱我向他靠的更近，让我忘记及时停止这不恰当的举动，把手拿开。

我举起手掌，想到凑到鼻子前闻一闻是不是过了几天上面依旧还留着他的肉桂和麝香的味道。但我心头燃烧的羞怯，让我犹豫着放下了手，像做了什么不可告人的丑事。

我哀嚎着拉过头顶枕头压在脸上。没有注意到之前被我随意上面的卡莱尔的银色十字架。在我翻动枕头的时候掉了下来，先砸到了我的下巴，然后滑落在我脖子上。那光滑的银质十字架，正好贴上了那道咬痕。

我不由得因此而战栗，双手紧紧抓住大腿。

我的手指颤抖着伸向脖子，本想要捡起它，把轻轻把它拿起放到一旁。但相反，在接触到它的一瞬间，我把它按在了我的皮肤上。

当他的嘴唇贴在我脖子上时是这样的感觉吗？当他的牙齿穿透我的皮肤时也是这样的感觉吗？

我按着它，闭上眼睛，缓缓滑过那道伤疤。

那个圣洁天使站在了床前，他强壮而宽阔的上半身挡住了窗外照进来的光，在我身上和周围投射下阴影。背光之中，他发丝的边缘闪着光，像佩戴了金叶编织的王冠，他嘴边挂着的是和往常一样的温柔笑容，而他金色眼睛的深处是荡漾的我未见过的情绪。

###### 陌生的狂野的渴望。

那个天使俯下身来，将我温柔地扣押在床上。他裸露的胸前佩戴的银色十字架摩擦着我脖子上他留下的咬痕。他嘴唇微张，把他芳香的气息喷洒在我的脸上和脖子上。他伸出手，捧住我的脸颊，另一只手的拇指摩梭我的下唇。

“感受它。”他在耳边低语道，声音几乎被低沉的喘息掩盖。

[感受什么？感受他如落雪一般轻柔的触碰还是施加在我胸口难以承受的重量？感受银质十字架的滑冷还是他呼吸的炽热？感受上帝的救恩还是他对我施加的魔力？]

“让我安抚你，让我治愈你，让我引导你。”他仿佛在低吟某首诗歌的高潮段落。每说一句，他的声音就低沉一些；每说一句，他吐出的芳香就浓烈一些。

[安抚]是清香的麦子，[治愈]是甜美的肉桂，[引导]是微辣而浓烈的麝香。

“跟随我。”那个天使拉起我的手，十指相扣，将它固定在我脸旁的布料中。

“我愿意。”我急切地抓紧他的手指，无论他准备把我带向哪里。

他终于压上了他的唇，先是轻柔，随后变得沉重和紧迫。他的手掌托住我的后背，我能感到那股急切的抓力，仿佛他也在说“还不够近”。然后他的唇贴上我脖颈上的那道疤痕，那片最敏感的皮肤。许久之后，他终于大胆地伸出舌头尝试舔舐了它，让我颤抖着屏住呼吸。和舌头的温暖柔软对比明显的是那扫过伤疤的牙齿，尖锐却温柔，电流般刺痒。我按着十字架的手继续向下，他托举着我后背的手臂和亲吻我锁骨的唇也继续向下……######

楼下卡莱尔办公室传来的响动让我猛地睁开眼，我松开胸骨上按着十字架的手，紧攥着身旁的床单，大口地呼吸着空气。

尤其当爱德华不在附近时，这种不会实现的期待便逐渐变得越来越不可控，越来越危险。

我听见卡莱尔站起身来，以人类的缓慢速度到窗边把它打开，但突然吹进来的风翻乱了他桌上摊着的书籍的书页，他轻轻叹了一口气，又迅速把窗子关上，快步走回桌边。卡莱尔几乎所有在家的时间都在他的办公室里度过。他在二楼靠近左侧楼梯的边上有一个房间，除了取放一些物品之外和更换衣物之外，他从没有在那个房间里停留过足够长的时间。

卡莱尔的办公室在一楼右侧私人会客室的里间，而它的正上方就是我的房间。因此，我能听见他几乎所有的细碎的响动。他从书架上取放书籍的声音，他打开和关上抽屉的声音，他笔尖敲到玻璃墨水瓶边缘的声音，他点酒精灯前火柴被擦亮的声音，他拉开窗帘，打开窗子的声音。甚至有时候，如果他把单张的纸放在桌上，我就能听见他书写的时候笔尖敲击桌面的声音。我知道，从他的书桌边起身向后转到窗边需要走两步；从书桌到壁炉需要走五步；从办公室的一头走到另一头需要十二步。可我不知道他在读什么书，抽屉里存放了什么，纸上写了什么，拉开窗帘想看什么，在办公室中踱步时在想什么，

二

五

十二

二

五

十二……

我有时候会想，他会不会在读我不经意间说起的那本小说；抽屉里是不是放着那片从来没有还给我的树叶（第十七章）；纸上写的是不是他的日记，而当中又有没有关于我的只言片语；他拉开窗帘的时候有没有和我一样期待着日出的痕迹；他在踱步的时候知不知道我在楼上偷偷地听着，默数他迈出的每一步。

我绝望地床上翻了个身，把身体蜷缩起来，让膝盖抱到胸前，然后把被单拉到脸上，只露出眼睛。

我死死地盯着窗外随风颤动的那一小段树枝。它在玻璃上发出极轻的不规则的敲击声和细微的刮擦声，让我产生一种下一秒就能沉沉入睡的错觉。我没有睡着，但萦绕在我脑海中那些聒噪不安的飞虫渐渐消失了，替换成了一种简单的平静。

然后我听见了他准备上班前公文包扣上的声音。

[我不应该现在见他]，羞耻心作用下我最后的一丝理智让我继续一动不动地躺好，等待在他离开家之后再悄悄地在窗户边看一眼他走远的身影。

他拿起包走向办公室的门口，

一步、两步、三步……那令人心头作痒的倒计时。

我如此想见他，想听他说话，想闻他身上的气味，想触碰他。几小时不见，我就愚蠢地想要去确认那个发出声音的人是他，他没有化作一团紫色的烟雾消失，一切都还是原样。

我蓦然想起这种陌生而熟悉的失落感的来源正是过去十年来我做过的那些关于他的梦。我极少梦见他，但一旦他出现在我梦中便是极为鲜活的。我早已记不得那些梦的内容，但我记得自己曾震惊于梦中他金色眼睛、他冰冷触碰如此真实。当我从梦中惊醒，心脏快速地跳动着，往往有那么一瞬间不知自己身处何处，直到雨水敲打窗户的声音，我母亲在厨房忙碌的声响或者查尔斯的鼾声像石子落入水中，把那个模糊的金色倒影击碎。

不愿意再多想，我一把掀开被单，跳下床，用手抚平裙子前后的褶皱，胡乱把脚塞进鞋子，然后飞奔下楼。

是他。真真实实地站在门口。我长出了一口气。

“早上好。埃斯梅。”他转动领带的同时，抬头露出一个大大的笑容。

“早上好。”我朝他笑了笑，却发现自己又在不自觉地盯着他的嘴唇，当我再次对上他的眼睛时，他嘴角那一丝看似逗乐的笑容让我不禁怀疑他是不是察觉到了我的目光落在了不恰当的地方 “让我来帮你。”我说话的音调变得奇怪，压抑着想要因羞愧夺门而出的渴望。

我故作镇定地靠近他，时刻担心着他会听见我加速的呼吸声。

我踮起脚尖，把手臂绕过他的脖子，伸手去够他衣领后打结的领带。他贴心地稍稍向下蹲了一些。我在摸索领带的时候，我不可避免地需要平视他。我不由得去查看他的眼睛，深金色的眼睛依旧和平常一样温柔和谨慎，没有丝毫我刚才白日梦中那危险而狂野的痕迹。他微笑着，被他呼出的芳香气息直冲冲地进入了我的鼻腔，让人晕头转向，一时忘记了手上的工作。

或许是察觉到了我的尴尬，他把视线集中在了我的左耳。我趁机飞快地扭转好他的领带，折下他衬衫衣领，放下脚跟，向后退回正常距离。

“谢谢。”他礼貌地说。他突然向前一步，把手伸向了我的脸。

这与我令人羞耻的幻想中极其相似的动作让我惊讶地倒吸一口气，但腿脚早就僵硬在了原地。

“你的头发。”他轻轻把我左耳后一缕头发拉出、理顺、然后重新别回。

原来这是他刚才一直看着那里的原因。

他的手指擦过我的耳朵，不抵抚摸一瓣花瓣的力量却留下一条持续灼烧的痕迹。如果我身上的血液还能流动，他就会看见我的耳朵和脸颊一样通红。

“现在它听话了”他笑着，手缓慢地顺着我的发丝滑下。

卡莱尔笑的时候眼睛会稍稍眯起，只有在这个时候他的眼角才会出现两条细微而短小的浅痕，这是他最像人类的时候。

但逐渐，我开始发现并不是他的某些物理特征让他更像人类，而是他那颗博爱的心让他的手指始终轻柔，他的动作始终平稳，他的眼神始终充满暖意。

“我该去上班了。”他的眼睛又因笑而眯了起来，那两道细小的纹路闪现之后又快速消失。我才发现自己已经呆若木鸡地站了好久。

“工作顺利。”我恍恍惚惚地捡起他放在地下的公文包递给他，待他已经转身离开后，才缓缓摇动手臂说了一句他已经听不见的“再见”。

我听见了楼梯上方不知什么时候打猎回来的爱德华带着一些嘲弄的笑声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅和卡莱尔都在“偷听”对方。
> 
> 当卡莱尔第一次帮埃斯梅整理好头发时，她不习惯也不知道应该如何回应，因为在她过去的生命中没有人如此温柔地关心过她，注意到那些细微的事情。


	23. 家人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三人的关系在摩擦和争吵中逐渐紧密

【埃斯梅视角】

“爱德华。”

在我叫住他以前，那乱糟糟的红色头发已经消失在了走廊的拐角处。

我追随他的脚步上飞奔上楼梯。他的房门没有完全闭紧，从门的缝隙中，我能看见他的斜坐在钢琴凳上的背影。

我想要推门进去和他说话。我们经常开玩笑地互相打趣，但是今天他嘲讽的笑声意外地冰冷。在我想要叫住他确认一切都好的时候，他躲开了。

我应该敲门进去吗？我应该和他说什么？我徘徊在他的门外，看着他只是一遍又一遍地用右手中指摩梭过所有的琴键。

我也不确定他生气的原因是什么，他因为我做的哪件事情烦闷？他是否在嘲笑我不当的行为，我不是卡莱尔的妻子却每天帮他整理衣服、送他出门？或许他听见了卡莱尔想要推辞但难以说出口的想法，我自作多情的行为便显得格外愚蠢？

我是否应该和他挑明一切，然后期待能得到最后两个问题的否定回答。

我内心深处的第一部分拉扯着我远离他的房门。我没有准备好把我那些感情告诉任何人，也没准备好接受可能到来的嘲笑。

“你想进来就进来吧。不然你在门外（的想法）很吵闹。”爱德华突然说话

我现在没有机会逃跑了。

我推开爱德华的房门，小心翼翼地坐到靠近门口的一把椅子上，而不是像往常一样和他分享另外琴凳的另外一半。

他的房间和往常一样，桌脚旁边堆着一摞书，被墨水染得斑斑点点的桌上散落着勾画过无数遍的乐谱。床边取完衣服的衣柜的门永远都留着一条缝。

“你不高兴。”发现爱德华不会主动和我交谈之后，我大声对他说。

和爱德华这种有天赋的人沟通怪异又高效，有时我已经习惯了直接在脑海里和他沟通，他也经常不说话直接通过动作或者表情回应。

爱德华太过于习惯做一个倾听者，他的读心天赋让他接受了太多丰富的用语言来不及表述的信息，而他想让我们知道他的看法时却只能大声说出来。或许因为这个原因，大部分时候他的表达都简短凝练，他不愿意多花更多时间大费周章地解释清楚他的每一个想法或者细微的感情。久而久之他只会越来越沉默。

但我发现，如果我也放慢速度把想要表达的东西大声说出来，即使爱德华还在运用他的天赋，整个交谈的速度被放慢了，便能引导他说出更多。

我倔强地要让他说话。既然在犹豫不绝之后还是进了他的房间，我就要弄清楚他生气的原因是什么。

“我不知道。”他从琴凳上转过身，他脸上的表情没有我想象地那么生气。

“是因为我前几天没有和你说就换掉了你的窗帘吗？我只是觉得深红色不适合春天和夏天，太厚重了。你总是拉着窗帘。”我有些急切地向前倾着身体，如果爱德华点头，我就立马跑过去把窗帘拽下来。

“当然不是。”他嘴角闪过一个笑容，似乎被我拽窗帘的想法逗乐了。

“那是为什么？我干了其他什么蠢事吗？”

“没有。我其实也说不清为什么。或许是我自己的原因和你无关。”他依旧低头看着琴键

“爱德华，我猜你知道原因，只是觉得不方便说出来。”我走到窗边背对着他假装查看窗帘，没有办法控制自己的失望的表情。

过去的五个多月中，我和爱德华相处的时间最多。我们打猎、下棋、读书。比起我在卡莱尔面前过于拘谨，和爱德华在一起时更多是轻松地玩闹、爬树和赛跑。我们躺在树林的空地上凝视夜晚的星空时，几乎无所不谈。当一个月前他开始向我抱怨镇上一些女孩不恰当的举动并且寻求建议的那个瞬间，我不再觉得自己是一个生活和情感上都要被照顾的新生吸血鬼，我像是年长姐姐欣喜于自己溺爱的弟弟终于愿意找自己谈论这个话题。

这些可爱而有趣的秘密对话，正如当时头顶那些星辰一样在我心头闪闪发光。

而现在他暗自生我的气却不愿意告诉我为什么。

“卡莱尔昨天本来应该帮我带一些实验用的器材，但是他忘记了。”爱德华终于开口说话“可是，不知怎么他倒是记得你两个月前说他那条墨绿色的领带好看，昨晚来质问我是不是我借走之后没有还给他。”他后半句话的语气听起来过于尖刻。

我终于明白爱德华的火气从何而来。他在怨恨我偷走了卡莱尔。或许一开始他就不想要我留在这里，他一直都碍于卡莱尔的情面被迫照顾我。我是他想要摆脱的负担。

我用了不必要的力气抓紧窗帘，想要抑制住自己抽泣的声音。

[对不起。我就知道我应该在伤人之后离开]我怕发出的声音破碎，只能在脑海里对他说。

“我不是这个意思” 爱德华轻轻叹了一口气。

[过去整整五个月里你都在这么想吗？你本可以早点告诉我] 一丝风从窗户的缝隙间渗透进来，带着清晨花和露水的香气，轻柔如丝绸一般滑过我的手背。从云层中透出来的一丝阳光正照在玻璃的一角上闪闪发光。

多么讽刺，当坏消息把我撞击成碎片的时候，窗外天气如此美妙。世界依旧不停息地旋转着，只是我即将失去这个生命中唯一相识也唯一珍惜的两个人。

“埃斯梅你有些戏剧化了。” 他的声音听起来有些恼火

“你隐瞒了五个多月想要甩掉我的想法，现在你来说我的反应戏剧化？”那股难以压制的怒火冲上心头。我把窗帘彻底拨到两边，“砰”的一声，打开他的窗子。忽略了自己难以控制的力量，玻璃被我撞出了一道裂痕。

看着破碎的窗子，我的怒气瞬间被更强烈的自我谴责取代。原来我早就习惯了把一切都看作理所当然，甚至有时觉得他们“理应”体谅我多变的情绪，“理应”照顾我，“理应”对我坦诚相待；我可以对他们吼叫，可以破坏他们的财物。

[对不起，我不应该这样易怒。我只是难过你没有早点告诉我。] 我伸出手去抚摸玻璃上的裂痕，徒劳地希望能用手指把它修复，正如我幻想着能收回刚才对爱德华的坏脾气。

“我从来没有想要你走。” 爱德华站起身，但随即又重新坐回琴凳上。“因为你在，卡莱尔去工作之后我不再那么寂寞了。有些话题我终于有人可以倾诉。有人和我共同承担了抵制人血的焦虑和困难。你提供的足够细致的、卡莱尔都无法给予的关心，我没有想到它还能再次出现在我生命里。”爱德华的声音越来越低，听起来足够诚恳。

我转过身去，想要拥抱他，想要向他道歉。但那个受了委屈的孩子坐在远离我的琴凳的那一边，眼神空洞地看着面前的五线谱。

“只是有些时候我会觉得他的注意力都在你身上，但不知道为什么我把对他的不满发泄在了你身上。”我走近他小心翼翼地轻抚他的肩膀上，他尴尬地在凳子上扭动了一下。“对不起。”

“我是那个需要额外注意的不安分的新生儿。他只是随时准备把我从失控里拉回来。”爱德华听完笑着摇摇头。“我应该向你道歉，因为我缠着他，占用了他太多时间。”我紧挨他坐到琴凳上。我伸了伸指头想要触碰他的手，但是在触碰到琴键的那个瞬间犹豫了。我重新把手指蜷回去。

“想到自己像个嫉妒的孩子过度依恋卡莱尔我就觉得好笑。”沉默了片刻，爱德华把指节抵在嘴唇上。

“因为你爱他，他也同样爱你。没有什么可笑的。”我终于鼓起勇气握住爱德华的手。他弯曲手指也同样握住了我的。

“但我从来没有和他说过。或许我有时太过高傲不愿意去承认我渴求他的关注和指导。不想承认他在有些事情上是对的。”爱德华犹豫地说着，他的眼睛直勾勾地看着琴键。他修长的手指轻轻按下一组旋律，然后又抬起来。他从来没有看起来更像一个孤独的孩子。

“他知道。亲爱的。”我抽出手指轻轻地抚摸了他的脸颊。

从我睁开眼睛，进入他们的生活的那一天起，我便目睹着爱德华和卡莱尔之间紧密连接而充满张力的关系。充满父子之间的强烈关怀，充满密友之间的交谈和分享，充满师生之间的传授的辩论。他们对于吸血鬼存在的根本分歧却没有削弱他们之间的纽带。我能从卡莱尔眼里读到他时时刻刻为爱德华流露出的骄傲，我能从爱德华的一举一动中看出他对卡莱尔的崇敬。爱德华同样有着卡莱尔的同情和温柔。

听到我的想法，爱德华嘴角闪过一个转瞬即逝的骄傲笑容“谢谢。”他向旁边挪动了一些，然后把第一次把头靠在了我的肩膀上。

惊讶又欣喜于爱德华如此亲密的动作，我笔直地坐着不敢移动肩膀，生怕他会立马抬起头离开。

我们之间的气氛终于又变成往常一样柔和而舒适。我深吸一口气，让爱德华柑橘混合蜂蜜和松木的气息充满我的肺部。

“我从来没有见卡莱尔如此高兴。在你来了之后。他变得更加……明朗。”

我抬起手轻轻碰了碰爱德华的脸颊，感谢他刚赠与我的如此珍贵的礼物。

“请不要离开我们。”他小声说

“我不会的。”我反手摸了摸他的头发。

“我有告诉过你，面包店的简每次看到我准备过去付钱的时候都会提前使劲掐自己的脸让它变得更红吗？”

“天呐。她不是早就已经结婚了吗？”

爱德华在我肩头笑得颤抖。

* * *

看着身边走着的两人，我不能更加高兴。卡莱尔答应同我与爱德华一起狩猎。

我愿意时间就这样停止下来，饱餐之后，坐在小丘的石头上看他们打闹。卡莱尔终于看起来是符合他相貌的年轻。爱德华有机会享受少有的和卡莱尔大笑的机会。白天多云的天气积攒成了傍晚时分漂亮的晚霞，玫瑰红、浅紫与淡粉色杂糅在一起的天空在他们的身上投射下绚烂的光芒。橙红色跳动在他们的头发上和衣服上。爱德华的手臂勾着卡莱尔的脖子，卡莱尔抓着爱德华的衣袖。我如此欣慰于看到爱德华眼中流露出的光彩。经过早晨的争吵与坦白让我相信没有人比爱德华更值得这样一个和父亲相处的时间。

“埃斯梅。你看见了，是不是刚才赛跑的时候卡莱尔故意挡了我的路。”爱德华转头喊我，同时终于把胳膊从卡莱尔的脖子上松开。

“你们同时到的终点。”

“你瞧，埃斯梅没有说我阻挡过你。” 获得短暂自由的卡莱尔得意地说着，不甘示弱地揉乱了爱德华本已足够凌乱的头发。

“她根本就没有回答这个问题。你这老头子真是狡猾。”爱德华重新伸手去够卡莱尔的脖子。

“玩够了就回去吧。”我快速从石头上站起来，在爱德华即将拉下卡莱尔裤子背带的前一秒我把两人分开。

抬头看去，多彩的云层间隙如蓝色天鹅绒般的天空中已经依稀有星辰开始闪烁出点点的银光。

“埃斯梅，如果你必须选择一个人给他脸上来一拳，你会选卡莱尔还是选我？”爱德华跟在身后喋喋不休。

“我才不要回答这个问题，我谁也不打。”

“没关系，你可以大声说出卡莱尔的名字。”爱德华咯咯地笑着。卡莱尔假装生气地打了爱德华的胳膊。

晚风带着青草、野花混合着他们两人身上的肉桂、蜂蜜和柑橘香气，让我不由得想靠他们更近，大口呼吸着想要记住这复杂但绝妙的气味。

下一阵风带来的令人眩晕的芳香却比刚才那美妙无数倍。它吹散了我身后的打闹声和争论声，吹散了远处溪水汩汩和鸟叫声，甚至吹散了树木摇动枝叶的声音。只有那个气味如同厚茧包裹住我，引诱我冲破一切障碍奔向它的来源。

没等迈开步子，我已经被几只胳膊牢牢束缚住。

我愤怒地尖叫着、踢打着想要推开那些坚不可摧的桎梏。那个无法抗拒的香气随着我的挣扎愈加强烈，像是对我无法挣脱的嘲笑。

一只大手紧紧覆盖住了我的口鼻，切断了那个味道。

即使呼吸对我并不必要，这个动作所触发的反应远超我的想象。

我的视线逐渐模糊，从求而不得的忿恨堕入了恐慌和阴暗的渊薮。我想要扒开压在我脸上的手，但双臂被紧紧地束缚在身体两侧。

无数熟悉的黑色的幻影呼啸着扑面而来，撕扯我的衣服，摧残我的身体，划伤我的皮肤。只要我因痛苦而哭喊，就会有一只混合和廉价烟草和烈酒的手捂住我的口鼻。所有的身体上的疼痛都比不上沉重压力带来的窒息的恐惧。在无能为力的挣扎之中，我听见心脏在我胸腔中砰砰的撞击声，听见血液不断冲刷耳膜的哗啦声，却听不见自己的尖叫声。

[我没办法呼吸，我可能今天会因此死去。]太过疲惫，我放弃了反抗，也早就放弃去追逐那个还萦绕在我鼻腔和舌尖上的气味。

“放手卡莱尔！”一个严厉的声音说道。意识模糊，我甚至花费了几秒分辨这是真实还是我脑海里的声音。

那只手从我的脸上挪开，黑色阴影也随之褪去。我的双腿没有了知觉。在即将跌坐进地面之前，依旧环绕在我腰间的手臂一把扶住了我，让我倚靠进散发熟悉肉桂和麝香香气的胸膛。我大口喘着气，又能重新听见风声、树叶的声音、鞋子摩擦过草叶的声音和语速极快的交谈。

“非常抱歉，埃斯梅你还好吗？刚才有人路过我不得不用手……”卡莱尔在我耳边说着，一只手贴在我额头上拨开散乱的头发。在他的手接触到我皮肤的那一刻，我畏缩了一下，刚才的疼痛的幻象如此真实。

[我伤人了吗？] 我的喉咙干燥地说不出话

“没有。我们及时拉住了你。那个人类也已经走远了。”爱德华说着，他惊恐和关切的目光投射在我身上。

[请你不要告诉他发生了什么，不要再讨论这个问题了。]眼看面前的红发男孩即将攥紧拳头，我在心里对他说。

彻底恢复神智，我急匆匆地查看身体两侧卡莱尔的胳膊有没有再次被我抓伤。他的衣袖被扯开，但是没有正在恢复的伤痕痕迹。我松了一口气。

“真的很对不起。”他的一只手还在梳理我的头发。

“我很好。我们现在回家吧。”我拉拉卡莱尔的衣服。

我暗自发誓不会再让查尔斯毁掉命运给予我的第二个家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 经过长久以来的自我贬低与疑虑，爱德华的谈话终于让埃斯梅意识到，她将卡莱尔和爱德华视为生命中最重要的两个人的同时，她也同样被他们爱着并被作为家人接纳。


	24. 蓝天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡莱尔终于意识到他对埃斯梅的迷路从十年前就已经开始。

1921年6月初

【卡莱尔视角】

晴朗天气迫使我向医院请假。挂断电话的一瞬间我却突然意识到我不再怨恨每个突然出现的阻碍工作的晴朗天气。我内心深处甚至有一丝罪恶的欣喜，因为这晴天让我不得不留在家中，那个充满埃斯梅味道，回荡她声音的家。

我曾经如此憎恨蓝天。它剥夺了我去做唯一赋予我生命意义的工作的权利。无数个深深浅浅的蓝天之下，我被迫蜷缩在窗后的阴影中，去看窗外在阳光下嬉笑的孩子，牵着手的爱人，吵闹的享受日光的家庭。那一抹蓝色之中，只有我真正的孤身一人，只有我坐在光照不进来的角落。

那阳光有时候会突然带出一些童年时期的回忆碎片，但它们大都早已模糊不堪，只有味道或者只有声音或者只有颜色。有时我会突然想起铁匠铺外叮叮当当的声音，常去的河水反射出的刺眼光芒，刚烤好的面包的味道。久而久之，它成了诡异的逼人发狂的病症，只要阳光出现，我便能隐约听见敲击声，看见闪烁的光，闻到面包味。可无论我多么努力，都想不起铁匠铺的模样，那条河的位置，谁烤了那些面包。不到一秒，连那声音、光亮、味道也快速蒸发了，只留下那股极其熟悉的如梦初醒的困惑感。

我甚至失去了关于晴天和阳光的记忆。

当爱德华和埃斯梅出现在我生命中后，我终于不再是孤单一人。

埃斯梅坐在远处柳树下的阴影中，铅笔划过放在膝盖上的本子。从树叶缝隙间筛落下的光斑跳动在她的脸上、胳膊上和腿上。阳光直接照射的皮肤闪烁着细碎而耀眼的银色和浅金色光芒，而被树阴遮挡的皮肤也散发出朦胧的白色光晕。她令人窒息的模样让初夏蓬勃生长的绿叶，天空漂泊的白色云彩，树枝间羽毛鲜艳的知更鸟都黯然失色，像是她不属于这个世界。

几乎半个上午，我都坐在窗边看她，手中的书翻动过几页却全然不记得它们的内容。我无法把目光从她身上移开。我也最终放弃了一次又一次注定失败的尝试。如同牧童无法抵制自己的好奇心去偷看森林中的女神，尽管知道被发现的后果却还是无法挪动脚步。即使是她那些最细微的动作，手指的挪动，裸露的脚踝变换交错的姿势还是她歪头时耳后落下的没有盘进头发里的碎发，都深深地吸引着我的视线。

她又穿了那条白色的裙子，那把我拉进银莲花丛，头一次主动且热情拥抱我时穿过的裙子。当裙角的白纱被风吹得晃动，我能看见上面沾上了一点草叶的绿色汁水，再看看她光着的被染绿的脚后跟我不禁笑出了声。

没有人敢像埃斯梅一样大胆而随意地对待自己的白色裙子。

过去的几个月中，我逐渐在她身上看到越来越多那个十六岁的少女的影子，那羞怯而充满热情、安静但思维奔驰的自由灵魂。

她突然抬头对上了我的眼睛。她露出一个甜甜的笑容，一侧的酒窝处的钻石般皮肤在阳光中快速地闪烁了一下。然后她又低下头却还没来得及收起脸上的笑意，和十年前我初见她的秋日午后一模一样。

那一瞬间，所有我曾经无法解答的问题的答案喷涌而出。

为什么十年前我离开她父母的门口时感觉如此失落却又仓皇逃离，为什么在告别她和找到爱德华之间的那些年中总是无比地阴郁和孤独，为什么过去十年中我时常因会由一些细微的事物想到那个女孩，为什么我如此冲动地转变了她，为什么我在憎恨查尔斯的时候也如此憎恨自己，为什么从她醒来的那一刻起对她的保护欲便如此强烈。

原来十年前我就已经无可救药地被她吸引。

十年前，被自己都无法解释的强烈感情吓坏，为了避免可能的不测，我决定提前离开哥伦布。我欺骗自己，将必须远离的原因解释为她太过诱人的甜美味道。可一旦离开便正如失去了指尖那伸手触及到的阳光，让它曾经照亮的地方显得更加黑暗。

十年中，我看到封面相似的诗集会想到她，瞥见散落在地的草叶会想到她，遇见一群欢笑的孩子会想到她，观赏闪耀的星辰时会想到她。

现在，每当见埃斯梅因查尔斯的伤害饱受折磨，那燃起的难以扑灭的怒火，也是为我自己点燃。原来我憎恨的是当时选择了离开，是自己竟多年浑然不知她的痛苦，是没有及时提供给她应得的帮助，是憎恨自己没有为她留下。

那渴望补偿给她的近乎病态的保护欲让我想把她时刻抱在胸前，护在手臂中，仿佛只有在那儿这小小的瓷娃娃才能不受伤害。

随着思考而加速流动的毒液似乎也在催促我走出房间，去靠近她，去呼吸她的气味，去听她说话，去触碰她。

[触碰她]

我曾经不懂触碰的魔力，我过去尽力避免别人接触我冰冷的皮肤。但我从不知自己如此渴望触碰，直到她的突然出现。那个午后，我在接触到她温暖而脆弱的小腿时几乎不敢呼吸。我曾如此想抬起手用拇指轻轻擦去她脸上湿润的泪痕。我记得手指穿过她头发去寻找那片草叶时曾经感受到的温度。

当我拉过她的手放入十字架；当我鼓起勇气从背后抱住瘦小的哭泣的她；当她的脸颊第一次贴在我的胸前；当她主动拉起我的手十指相扣；当我捧住她的脸，指头擦过过她的脸颊；当她几乎撞进我怀里紧紧地抱住我；当我理顺她的头发……每一次触碰我都紧张地颤抖，和她皮肤相触的每一秒我都担心我那沉寂已久的心脏会突然爆裂，但当她放开我或被迫放开她时我感到的不是如释重负而是难以言说的沮丧甚至气恼。她的小巧、她的芳香、她的柔软让人上瘾。而我像个中了魔咒的愚蠢青年，只能做出无意识的滑稽动作，口中吐出不成句子的词汇。

我拉开桌子最靠下的抽屉，打开那个黑色盒子，凝视着那条来自她衣服上的浅紫色棉线和我私自存下的那片已经干枯的树叶。

无法克制，我伸出食指去轻轻抚摸了那段棉线。

######

她永远隐藏在棉线下的皮肤触碰起来到底是什么样的感觉？

如果我把手指放在她的脖子上，透过那纤薄的皮肤，我是否能感受到那来源于我的毒液在她身体里流动？如果我沿着脖子向下，怎么轻柔地触碰才能不伤害到看起来如此容易折断的精致锁骨？我又怎么忍心用手掌去覆盖住她的肩膀，不去崇拜它光滑而完美的曲线？

然后是那片令人生畏的未知区域。她拥抱我时胸前的柔软不经意贴上我的胸膛便足以让我因此而晕厥。如果某天我们中间阻隔的布料被除开，当我能看着她胸前的雪白，不再尴尬地把眼神移开；当我们肌肤相贴，我是否有勇气敢去抬起手触碰它们，连同她的温度，她的绵软，她呼吸的重量一起捧进手心里……

######

松开手指，那缠绕在我指尖的棉线舒展开。棉线轻微的刮蹭引得指端发痒。

她的触碰是否也像是这样？出人意料、柔和却刺痒？

我还记得她转动我小臂，指头小心翼翼滑过被她抓伤后愈合皮肤时的感觉。比羽毛还要轻，比火还要热。

######

我想知道如果当那指头褪去我衣物时，她纤瘦的指关节会扫过我的胸前，是否留下同样一道灼热的痕迹。我想知道那指头是否会把我的身体作为帆布，在上面热情而自由地创作。我想知道她的手是否和她一样羞涩温和却又时而顽皮令人捉摸不透。我想知道在那小手滑向我最秘密的部位前我能否及时将它们捉住。

双腿之间肌肉突然的紧绷感，让我从那龌龊的幻觉中惊醒。

######

[我做了什么？!]胃中瞬间泛起的羞耻和自我厌恶的巨浪如此迅猛和强烈，让我惊慌失措。

即使这是我的幻想，对她来说也极不公平。她太纯洁，以致我不配将她装入我的思绪中。她只能被关心、被保护、被尊重。

而我深知克制只会变得越来越困难。她的笑，她的气味，她的声音，她的背影。不必与任何有关身体结构幻想相联系，单是她存在这一事实便能搅动我胃中的那群蝴蝶。

等那肌肉终于松弛下来，我踉跄着站起，将手中的那段棉线收进盒里。放进抽屉的最深处，并压上了一本再不会去看第二遍的书。

羞于走出去见她，我跪在父亲留下的十字架前祈求上帝和她宽恕我的罪。

在重新站起后，我终于感到了些许的轻松。

从窗外透进的阳光照射在十字架脆弱并已经褪色的松木十字架让我突然想起了更多。我想起我曾用孩童的小手踮起脚尖去勾勒阳光照在父亲刚做完初步处理还未雕刻的成型的木头上的纹理。我想起曾高兴地问父亲是否会给我做一个秋千，但却得到了他严厉的训斥。他挥手让我走开，阳光照上他手中的新雕刻刀，在刀子的尖端闪闪发亮。

我不再像当年那个失落而迷茫的孩子一样擦着眼泪毫无目的地游荡。我从工具棚的门后随手拿起一把斧子，一头扎进树林，砍下一段树桩，把它简单劈成厚木板，重新带回工具棚中抛光。

曾经，每当失去病人的阴郁让人难以承受，我便会花大量时间躲在这里重复那些简单的动作，锯直线、抛光、雕刻、再抛光，上色，直到房间的角落堆满了十字架。封闭在其中太久，我甚至已经闻不到工具棚中淡淡的霉味和燃烧的灯油味。直至惊觉自己一言不发、冷落家人连续几天雕刻的行为像极了我的父亲，我才匆忙用布盖好那些木头，走出工具棚向爱德华道歉。

是埃斯梅告诉我低落时倾诉和寻求安慰并不可耻，是埃斯梅陪伴我坐在树枝顶端鼓励我说出我的悲伤，同我一起悼念那些逝去的灵魂。

我用粗麻绳穿过刚在抛光木板上钻好的洞，打好绳结，迫不及待地走出去。无比清楚我想要把它给谁。

当我越来越接近埃斯梅的背影，我的脚步越来越混乱，我攥着秋千的手越来越紧，让我不得不强迫自己放松手指以防把它掰断。

她太过专心，甚至没有闻到我接近的味道。

我的目光越过她的肩膀看向她放在膝盖上的素描本。

终于注意到我出现的埃斯梅，有些惊慌地合上本子想把它藏在裙子下面。但发现为时已晚，她尴尬地朝我笑笑，放弃了尝试。

“有什么我不能知道的秘密吗？普莱特小姐？”我故作严肃地问，看她慌张的可爱样子我无法控制自己的坏心眼不去打趣她。

“没……没有。”她从草地上站起来拍拍了裙子上的草叶。然后把本子递给了我。

上面用铅笔画了一个大约1、2岁孩子胖乎乎的脸。

“对不起。我不是故意打扰你，请原谅我刚才的语气。” 我感到一阵后悔和难过。埃斯梅正在想她的孩子，却被我不合时宜的打趣打断了。

她有些困惑地抬起眉毛，“我画了你。”她向前一步和我一起抓住那个本子

“这个孩子是我？” 

“嗯，我正打算画完之后回去用蓝色颜料涂他的眼睛。”在抬头对上我的视线时，她有些不好意思地摸了摸耳后的头发。“我也不知道为什么会想画这样一副肖像，大概是我突然想起你和我说过你人类时候的眼睛时蓝色的。我忍不住去想那个蓝眼睛孩子的样子。”

我的呼吸已经因惊喜而混乱，当她无辜的大眼睛看着我时，我又忘记了所有词汇的发音。

“它真的很美。能把它送给我吗？”我终于挤出一句话

“当然。除了你要等我画完。”她听起来既有些害羞又有几分欣喜。

她向下看去，注意到我背在身后的手

“你也有什么我不能知道的秘密吗？卡伦医生？”她学着我刚才的样子，但是却无法严肃地说出整句话，没说到句子末尾她脸上便已经绽开了一个大大的笑容。

“学得挺像，埃斯梅。”我不由得回应她的笑容。那一瞬间，整个世界都变得模糊，除了围绕在我们身边的刺眼的阳光。

“我做了这个给你。”我把背在身后的秋千拿出来递给她。像个孩子一样直勾勾地盯着她渴望能得到一两句夸奖。

“谢谢！”她高兴地跳起来，快速地拥抱了一下我，在我胸前留下了一串甜蜜的香气。当我得到的远超于我的期待，被快乐冲昏头脑，我呆在原地不知该怎么回应。

“想现在试试吗？”我恢复了神智，过去热情地把绳子在树枝上绑好，调整好秋千。

“谢谢。我其实也总想到小时候门前我经常爬的老树上挂着的秋千。”埃斯梅握住绳子回头看看我。“从我上次碰过秋千到现在居然已经过了十几年。”她兴奋地说。

出人意料的是，她没有坐上去，而是光脚站在了秋千上。

“推我一下，卡拉尔。”

[推哪里？] 我看着背对我站在秋千上的埃斯梅，犹豫着推了一把她后背稍靠下的位置。

“再高一点。”埃斯梅叫我，她裙子内衬的白纱粘着一小点草叶的亮眼绿色随着秋千的摆动飘飘荡荡。

她弯曲如白瓷般光滑闪亮的小腿和膝盖，把秋千荡得更高。当秋千产生的风吹乱她的碎发时，她咯咯地笑着。那个活泼的十六岁的少女原来一直都藏在她的心里，从来都没有离开。

我可以一直站在这里看她笑。

她从荡到最高处的秋千上突然跳下，我心里一惊，下意识想要伸出胳膊接住她，防止她摔伤。

“太可惜爱德华被晴天困在了图书馆。”她轻盈的落在我面前，击碎我刚才所有不必要的担心。“换我来推你。” 

“我……”试图想出无数种不伤害她心情的推辞。一个男人玩荡秋千上实在是奇怪。

“快点快点。” 她推推我，在她碰到我胳膊的那一刻，我早已鬼使神差地坐到了秋千上“我觉得站在上面更有意思。”她抿着嘴唇鼓起腮帮露出有些调皮的笑容。

我乖乖脱掉鞋子站了上去。

感觉后背被猛得一击，我从秋千上掉了下来。在脸接触地面之前我及时撑住了手臂。

“卡莱尔！你还好吧？”埃斯梅闪到我身边拉起我，眼睛上上下下扫视我，似乎想确认我有没有被撞坏。 “太抱歉我忘记了我的力气太大。我就知道我不应该这么得意忘形。”

“没关系。”我甩了甩胳膊证明自己完好无损。

但埃斯梅的嘴唇依旧皱着，看起来下一秒就要自责地哭泣。

“再来一次，你这次可要轻一点啊。”我重新站到秋千上。埃斯梅破涕为笑。

当秋千荡起风吹过我的脸颊，我抬起头，透过散发绿光的枝叶缝隙看去，一只洁白的鸽子刚好从蓝天上掠过。


	25. 礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱德华的生日。爱德华和埃斯梅关系逐渐密切。

1921年6月中

【埃斯梅视角】

“新纪录！”我沾沾自喜地转头去看秋千旁的爱德华，用脚趾在我站着的地方画出一条线。

爱德华头顶的柳树在他身后夏日乳蓝色天空下懒洋洋地摇动着。

“先别得意。下一秒我就能打破你的记录。”爱德华的脸上绽开一个不对称的笑容，拉着秋千不断后退，蓄力准备荡到最高处。

“这句话从刚刚三连败的人口里说出总不太能让人信服。”我忍不住又加深了一些刚才的标记，像是刚获得奖章的人，无法忍住不去来回擦拭它。

我喜欢成为跑得最快跳得最远的那个，爱德华和卡莱尔也总迁就地陪我一遍又一遍玩这些游戏。

六个月过去，我终于能彻底控制并享受我新生的力量。

从新生的那一刻开始，我就步入了发掘这新身体的惊奇之旅。我记得第一次见皮肤在阳光下闪烁的银色光芒中夹杂着细微的淡绿色浅紫色光点。我记得第一次在树林里奔跑仿佛变成了一阵风。我记得第一次在树梢间跳来跳去像是获得了翅膀的鸟儿。我记得第一次潜入水下抬起头观察波光粼粼的水面却不用呼吸。我记得第一次脱掉鞋子发现湖水不让人觉得冰冷，尖锐的石头不会划伤脚底。我记得第一次高高跳起，用手接住空中漂浮的一小段羽毛。我儿时那些疯狂的梦想以这种方式得到了实现，内心深处那个趁人不注意，提起裙子疯跑一阵然后躲在树后大笑的姑娘，现在总想看看这副新身体能不能跑得更快，跳得更远，潜得更深。

起初，我羞于在爱德华和卡莱尔面前这样玩耍，怕他们批评我不够端庄，嫌恶我不守礼节，嘲笑我幼稚多动。我藏着这些小秘密，却忍不住在他们不注意的时候悄悄跳起从树枝顶端拽下一片树叶，脱下袜子用脚趾拨一拨蓬松的土壤，俯身用手指沾一沾倒映星光的湖水。

直到爱德华主动要求和我赛跑，卡莱尔带我爬树；直到我看见他们眼睛里闪着和我一样的兴奋和骄傲，我才抛却了伪装的矜持。

“埃斯梅或许你想走远一点，小心我待会儿撞到你。”爱德华朝我喊

“前提是你能跳到这么远。”我朝他挥挥手，没有走开。

爱德华坐上秋千用双脚蹬了一下地面，在秋千即将到达最高处的时候跳下。

不待爱德华收起脸上的笑，我听见了吸血鬼身体撞击地面的响声。爱德华叫了一声摔在我面前的地上。

“你没事吧！”

“该死的石头。”爱德华咒骂道，“我光顾着看你划的那条线，没注意这儿有块石头。

“爱德华你的脚踝！” 直到爱德华皱了皱眉头，我才注意到他脚踝处有一条正在愈合的裂痕“就这样，以后我们谁也不要再玩这个游戏了。”我小心地卷起他的裤脚，捏住他脚踝靠下的地方去检查裂痕。

“只是崴脚而已，不等我们说完话它就长好了。”

“你没看到那个伤痕吗？皮肤都碎裂开了。”想到之前被我推下秋千的卡莱尔，我暗自怨恨自己的不谨慎总是意外伤到别人。

“我们是吸血鬼。这很正常。况且是我提议要比赛的。”爱德华听见我在想什么“你还把卡莱尔推下去过？脸着地吗？”爱德华笑得颤抖。我故作生气，拍了他的后脑勺。

“不行，那也太危险。我可不想让你少只脚。”我俯身轻轻触碰他刚愈合的脚踝“还疼吗？你能站起来吗？”我抬手拍掉沾在他身上的泥土。

爱德华在我用手帕擦过他的颧骨和下眼睑时笑了出来，他微微躲闪了一下，按住了我的手腕，“一点问题都没有。天呐妈……埃斯梅。”

我惊讶地收起手绢，没有料到爱德华会突然这样说。他顿了顿“你有时候真的很容易过度担心，还很严格。” 

“‘爱德华穿上你的外套’‘爱德华不要把脚伸到桌子上’‘爱德华我说了多少遍不要把书随地乱扔’‘爱德华不要在房间里搞那些危险的化学实验，你烧到自己怎么办’‘爱德华放开卡莱尔的裤子背带’……”爱德华故意捏尖声音模仿我说话。

或许是我多虑，或许他真的太想他的母亲，或许根本就是我听错了。但是当我认为自己听到了爱德华说错那一个音节时，我许久都没有感受到的心脏在我空荡的胸腔中剧烈地抖动了一下。

惊讶、困惑、喜悦、悲伤。没有一个能准确概括我的感受。

我不知道爱德华是如何看待我的，我只知道我和他没有并不享有他和卡莱尔之间那种崇拜与依赖的家长和孩子间的关系。我一直把爱德华当成疼爱的弟弟和亲密的朋友。

[难道有些时候他确实？]过分怀疑，我甚至没有在脑海里完整地说出这句话。

[妈妈]对我来说，多么甜蜜而哀伤的词汇。

我曾经从未向往过要当一个母亲，至少在我还是一个女孩和嫁给查尔斯的时候都未曾想过。当我还是孩子时，我对娃娃屋的扮演游戏并不感兴趣，只是一心沉浸在所读过的探险故事当中，把麦田想成大海，把干草堆当作堡垒，幻想发现金矿，登上海盗船。和查尔斯结婚后我曾短暂地渴望过一个孩子，却并非出于我对母性的渴望。只是在那时，我曾自私而绝望地希望能有一个孩子来转移查尔斯的注意力，改善我们的关系，改变他暴虐的性格。但很快我便意识到这只是一个再单纯不过的可笑幻想。

我本以为如果我们有个孩子，我会厌恶那婴儿，因为它会把我和查尔斯更牢固地绑定在一起，它的出现代表着他父亲对我的强迫和羞辱。可当我察觉到了身体里正在孕育着生命的那天，我却真的开始期待成为一个母亲，成为那个小生命的母亲。我不能解释为什么我无法将它和查尔斯带来的痛苦联系起来，也不能解释为什么想要爱它和保护它的欲望那么强烈。当我第一次把手掌覆盖在下腹部，担忧、质疑、惊讶变成了欣喜、平静和期待，我不在乎它是否有部分来自查尔斯，我只知道它有部分来自我，它是我的也只是我的孩子。我曾经如此想听到他稚嫩的声音叫我妈妈，但是我却没能等到那一天。我曾将成为母亲作为我生命中唯一的一束光，我踉跄着、爬行着，擦破了皮肉，当我终于到达终点伸出手，不待温暖我的手掌，那光便消失了。

我过去期待着的那些梦、幻想过的瞬间在爱德华的声音里搅动着，在我眼前展开，熟悉又陌生，温暖又令人心碎。

“你还玩吗？”爱德华用手撑地站起来，拉了拉我腰间裙子的布料。

“我说过了，我不想让你再发生一次意外。”我踮起脚尖伸手擦掉他下巴上最后一点泥土，他撅了撅嘴。

“多好的天气，现在就回去多可惜。而且我的脚早就好了。”爱德华原地跳了跳，向我证明

“除非你坐在秋千上，我来推你。”我最后看了一眼他的脚踝，所有的裂痕都彻底消失了，光滑得如同什么都没发生过。

“呃，让我觉得像个公园里的五岁小孩。”爱德华摸了一把自己凌乱的红色头发“但是我可以推你。”他的声音突然兴奋起来，让人捉摸不透。

“行吧。成熟的‘男士’，那就你来推我。我们再在外面待一会儿。”我坐到秋千上拿起那本我还没看完的小说。

“你想荡多高？”爱德华在我背后咯咯笑着

“随便推我一下就行。”我低头试图找到和爱德华比赛前看的那一页。

下一秒，我便迎面撞上了某个坚硬的物体，让我尖叫一声扔掉了手里的书。

“爱德华！”那个略带愠怒带有磁性的呵斥声和熟悉的、浓烈的香味让我立刻明白自己撞上了什么。

我转过头想去瞪爱德华，却发现那恶作剧的始作俑者早已逃之夭夭。

“埃斯梅你还好吧。”卡莱尔的声音从头顶传来，比以往任何时刻都要温和。

我顺着声音抬起头去看那背光的英俊面孔离我如此之近。他额前那缕金发几乎要碰到我的脸，我甚至能在他的瞳孔中看见我惊慌失措的倒影。一切都开始变得恍惚，我被困在了充斥着他诱人的肉桂和麝香气味的透明气泡里，我在其中翻腾，升起又落下，渺小如一粒被风吹起的尘埃。

“我……”我张了张嘴却只说出来一个词。

“爱德华又开始像个幼稚的孩子捉弄别人了。我希望他没有伤到你。”卡莱尔说

我永远不会厌倦听他带着口音说“伤”（hurt）这个字，像是一个小小的柔软的叹息。

“完全没有。”我谨慎地呼吸着，我们的脸依旧距离很近。我试图向后拉一拉身子，让我们之间恢复正常的距离。腰部微微的牵引力才让我注意到卡莱尔的胳膊还一直环绕在那儿。

他似乎也因我们如此近距离的凝视而感到尴尬，他的目光移向下，当它落在我的胸前时，我看见他深不见底的黑金色瞳孔微微震颤了一下，然后被快速移开。可惜为时已晚，那目光带来的温度和热量在我胸前燃烧起来，蔓延至我的脸颊和腹部，我不受控制的呼吸越急促，胸口便起伏得越剧烈，那团热焰也燃烧得越旺盛。

“非常抱歉。”他松开手臂，盯着他的双脚。

“爱德华倒是刚才崴到了脚踝。”我跳下秋千弯腰捡起书，急切地想打破刚才的尴尬。我甚至想要扔下书直接提起裙子逃跑。

“我确信他已经恢复如初了，不然恶作剧之后他怎么能跑那么快？”卡莱尔对我说道，似乎没有看出我想要逃走的愿望他的目光还羞怯地在我身体的边缘游移着。

“我感觉爱德华可能想他母亲了。”我只能大着胆子坐回秋千上。低头才注意到自己沾满泥水和土尘的裙子。我徒劳地想用手和书把它们都遮住。

“快到爱德华的生日了。六月二十日。”卡莱尔倚靠到树上，他修长的手指下意识地轻轻敲打树干，缓慢、轻柔、平稳。这是他又一个可爱的习惯。当他沉浸在思绪当中总会不经意地用指尖抚摸或者轻敲木质平面。没有节奏变化，也不是复刻某段旋律，像是匀速落下的水滴、嘀嗒的钟摆。

一阵微风卷着他的气息迎面而来，轻轻掀动了一下我胸前落下的一缕小卷，我却没办法把捂在裙子污渍的手拿开把它别回原处。

“谢谢你埃斯梅。”卡莱尔突然看着我，认真地轻声说。他和我讲话时总是声音很轻，好像害怕我会因为他大声说话而生气或者逃跑，又好像他一直在低声地安慰。可他的目光如此沉重，足以连同我的心和身体一起钉在原地。

“为什么谢我？”我看着他。他扯了扯浅绿色的衬衫的领口，从最上方未系的三颗扣子里露出脖子和更多皮肤，仿佛他觉得热或则呼吸困难。我因忍不住盯着他扣子缝隙间若隐若现的胸膛感到羞愧，又重新低下头。

“每年的这个时候他会变得尤其低落。但是今年他好了很多。你给他带来了我所不能给予的感情，我将永远亏欠你和爱德华。”他的语气谦逊地让人悲伤，如朦胧的雨雾缓缓覆盖上来。

“不是这样的。你带给了他第二次机会，你是他的依靠。你也不亏欠爱德华或者我任何东西。”

“爱德华不是这样想的。他认为我诅咒了他。”他的重心缓缓向下，靠着树坐在了地面上，没有注意到粗糙的树皮刮毛了他浅卡其色的裤子后一小片布料。

他拔起一根草叶，捏在指尖反复地旋转查看。他语气中的笃定和平静让人害怕，像是他早就将这接受为了不争的事实。

“你不知道。”我气恼地反驳道。不知怎么，我总是替他生气。我站起来，不再在乎自己的脏裙子，走到他面前，强迫他抬起他悲伤的眸子。“这不是我所看到的。我看到的是，他尊敬你、爱你胜过一切。”

我全身的毒液加速流动着，汩汩地冲击着我的耳膜。不知哪来的勇气，我俯下身一把抓住他的手，连同那草叶送到他的鼻子前。他惊讶地睁大眼睛看着我，那其中的纯洁让我的胃扭成一团。

“你在黑暗和孤独里度过了太长时间，你忘记了自己多明亮，忘记了自己值得被爱。”我的手连同我的声音一起颤抖着“去闻、去看、去感受。从你自己构筑的牢笼里走出来。”

卡莱尔沉默了几秒，纤薄的嘴唇微微颤动，却没有任何言语从中泄露，只是吐出了一小口带着他味道的气息。然后他嘴角向上牵动成一个完美的微笑，点了点头。

“和我回家吧。”我向他伸出手，把他从地上拉起来。

他紧紧地抓住了我的手指，激起我胸腔里那群躁动冲撞的蝴蝶。

“埃斯梅，你知道你很适合当个诗人吗？”我听见身后的轻笑。他还拉着我的手。

我把头转向前方，想藏住脸上绽开的笑。

* * *

“围巾和手套和毯子。”爱德华一脸被逗乐的表情。“埃斯梅，原来这就是你让我帮你买那么多线团的原因。”

“生日快乐，儿子”卡莱尔说。

“谢谢。但是你们知道现在是夏天吧。”爱德华疑惑地抬起一侧眉毛，抚摸着手里厚厚的围巾。

“你可以冬天戴。最重要的是，围巾是卡莱尔织的。”我掩饰不住语气里的喜悦和骄傲。

当卡莱尔带着一点羞涩的表情在我编织的时候提出这个要求，几乎让我惊讶地扔掉手里的针线。根据他的说法，他只是‘想找个消磨时间的新方法’。他对于编织的热情远超我的预料，他询问了所有针法和花边样式，并且要求我一一教给他。整整两周，他都坐在我旁边，抱着各色各样的线团。

“是什么让拘谨的男士变成了娴淑的待嫁姑娘？”爱德华哈哈大笑，掂起围巾眯着眼睛仔细端详。

“他可是费了一番功夫才学会。爱德华你最好友善点。”我拿手套打了他的胳膊。

“我只是开玩笑！”爱德华大喊，“谢谢。它意义非凡。”他主动拥抱了卡莱尔。卡莱尔几乎发出一声惊叫。

爱德华和卡莱尔之间有着极为尴尬的身体接触界限，他们可以拉扯衣服打闹，但唯一表达爱意的肢体接触仅限于拍肩膀和后背。

被爱德华抱住的卡莱尔，在呆立了一秒后接受了爱德华的举动，抬手拍了拍他的后背。

“但我还是不敢相信擅长精细手术和熟悉各种打结方法的医生居然在编织上遇到了困难。”爱德华放开卡莱尔，笑着用拳头轻推了一下他的肩膀。

“每个人都有不擅长的东西。”卡莱尔平静地解释。

爱德华朝他挤挤眼。又弯腰拿起毯子。

“我们把各种织完的方块花样拼了起来。虽然你不一定会盖它，但是把它折叠起来靠着也很舒服，摸起来很暖和。”我看看我和卡莱尔五颜六色，过分鲜艳的“作品”，然后抬头小心翼翼检查爱德华的表情。

“谢谢你们。非常有艺术感。”爱德华把它拉开查看上面的花样。

“埃斯梅做了大部分工作。我很多时候是在旁边看着和帮她拿毛线。”卡莱尔急于澄清的可爱样子又让我的心脏一颤。

“我不知道还能送你什么。我没有办法出门去买你喜欢的书和唱片。”

爱德华突然那毯子裹住我，拉进他胳膊里。

“哦，爱德华。”毯子的毛边扫过我的下颌骨，痒得让人发笑。

“谢谢你代替我妈妈照顾我。”他在我耳边悄声说，然后亲了我的脸颊。

我只想紧紧抱住他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱德华和埃斯梅的关系逐渐拉进，只是爱德华依旧羞与承认他潜意识里已经将埃斯梅当做了他的妈妈。  
> 卡莱尔罕见地在埃斯梅面前表现出他的脆弱，并接受她的帮助。  
> 以及，卡莱尔真的学不会编织吗？还是……


	26. 当两颗星星凝望彼此

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏夜的故事

“If thou wilt not be overwhelmed with stormes: if windes of tentations do arise, if thou doestincurr the rockes of tribulations, looke upon the starre call upon Mary.（如果你不被风暴所淹没，如果试炼的狂风吹起，如果你不被苦难的岩石所冲击，仰望那颗星星，呼唤玛丽）”——Henry Garnet, Society of the Rosary（亨利·加内特，《玫瑰经社》）

1921年7月

【卡莱尔视角】

最后一根蜡烛发出即将燃尽时的细微的噼啪声，那微弱的火苗做出最后的挣扎，它投射在桌面上微弱的橙红色光晕也随之闪烁着，如同濒死之人凌乱并逐渐减缓的心跳。

我把手移到烛火下，用指尖托起那一小点光，仔细端详它。我更情愿待在烛光中而不是暴露在电灯下，火焰的温暖的光让我的皮肤看起来终于不再那么鬼魅般苍白，给它涂上了一层虚假的血色。我渴望这些人类身体和生活的细节，恒温且柔软的皮肤，脸颊上的红晕和跳动的心脏；能品尝食物、能落泪、能陷入梦境。我满足于这片刻的自我欺骗，像是只要指头尖端覆盖上了那一小片粉红色，我就拥有了温度，拥有了血液，拥有了人性。

上帝按照他的形象创造人类，吸血鬼毒液将上帝所造的最重要的人性剥夺。

[如果我是人类，如果我和埃斯梅是平常的相遇，我便能有正当的理由和勇气去追求她]这个念头像是发着光的，诱人的虚妄的镜子吸引着我朝它走去，迫使我去看他呈现的我永远也得不到的幻影。

中魔咒已深的我，无法抗拒那幻影的魅力，我抬起手摸了摸镜中自己的蓝色眼睛。埃斯梅就站在我身边，她把一只手放在我的脸上，暖洋洋的浅褐色眼睛中全是爱意。我脸颊像火一样燃烧着，那团红云从颧骨窜到耳后。唯一的冰凉是她无名指上的结婚戒指。

“记得我们的相遇吗？”镜中的埃斯梅问。

镜中的我点点头。

“我从来没想到还能再在见到你。我离开了我那虐待人前夫，最终选定在阿什兰落脚。那个下午在我帮孩子们把做好的鸟巢固定在树枝上时擦伤了手臂，当我进入医院，迎面走来的第一个人就是你。”镜中的埃斯梅摸了摸我的胳膊“然后你再也没有离开过。”她笑了，牵起我的手轻轻晃着。

一个小小的向下的牵引力吸引了我的注意力。一只小手抓住我们的手腕，他咯咯笑着，调皮地想把自己挂在上面。那个小孩有着和埃斯梅一样的大眼睛和浅棕色头发。埃斯梅蹲下身宠溺地把他抱进怀里。

“和卡莱尔说你好。”埃斯梅温柔地对那个小男孩说，然后亲了亲他的脸颊。

“你好。卡—埃—尔。”那个小小人用含糊不清的声音说，突然害了羞把脸埋进母亲的头发里。过了一会儿，他朝我伸出手，胖乎乎的手心里躺着一颗糖果“给你。”

“谢谢你。”镜中的我接过糖果，摸了摸小男孩柔软的头发。小人扭动着，要母亲放下他，双脚刚落地便兴奋地跑去追一只小鸟。

“我终于可以确信他新生时得的肺炎没有影响到他的身体。”埃斯梅的目光还在小男孩的身上。

“卡莱尔。”她把脸转向我，靠得更近，拉我的一条胳膊去环她的腰，我的手臂完美地贴合了她腰的弧度。她牵起我的手放在她的下腹部。

我疑惑地去看她的脸。她绽开一个大大的笑容，然后点点头“我们的孩子。”

镜中的我把埃斯梅紧紧抱进怀里，悄悄用指节擦了擦眼角欢欣的眼泪。

“卡莱尔你个笨蛋。”察觉到我偷偷抹泪的埃斯梅笑着责备我。她抬手用拇指把我另一个眼角的泪水抹掉，留下一小片清凉的湿润的痕迹。

“我爱你。”埃斯梅说着，当踮起脚尖亲吻我的嘴唇的那一瞬间黑暗吞噬那一小片光亮。那火苗停止了跳动，化作一缕极细的带有淡淡气味的青灰色烟雾。“醒来吧。”一片黑暗之中，我听见她在我耳边轻声说。我想抓住她的手，可镜子已经破碎了。

我独自一人坐在办公室，脸颊干燥，冰凉，胸腔中一片寂静。

我曾习惯于身处绝对的黑暗中，将所有复杂的思绪排除，我便能感受那如水又如天鹅绒般温柔冲刷心灵的平静，像是终于安睡在母亲臂弯里的婴儿，能听见的只有母亲均匀的呼吸和心跳。

可今晚当最后一根蜡烛熄灭，那幻象破碎，我被留在黑暗之中，却早已失去了以往的安宁。那挣扎地、跳动的火种早已在我的腹部种下，一颗被扑灭，另一颗便被点燃。

只因为她。

从第一次见到埃斯梅的那天起，她就亲手引燃了我胸腔中永恒燃烧的火种。每当想起她，每当她出现，每当我向她靠近，它们便燃烧更加旺盛，升高的火焰灼痛了我的心脏。她的一呼一吸，一颦一笑都为那火苗增加助燃的油脂。

头顶突然传来的埃斯梅的脚步声和衣物掉落在地毯上的声音，作祟地给我心头的火焰中倒入一瓶烈酒。

######

那个我不敢再去想的画面又一次铺天盖地地席卷上来。埃斯梅像是一大束柔软的带着浓烈香气的花撞进我怀里。我在令人眩晕的甜美中低头看去，却意外瞥见她裸露着的洁白脖子和那之下就连细密蕾丝花纹也无法隐藏的神秘的带着阴影的乳涧。当它随着她的呼吸略微移动时，我感到我的耻骨连同我仅剩的羞耻心传来一阵刺痛，让我再也不敢把目光聚焦到她的身上。我想和她说话，不想让她离开，却没有勇气再去看她，我只能懦弱地让我的目光游离在她的身体周围。

她光着的脚擦过地毯，她在房间里走动着，似乎不急于打开衣柜。

我又听见另一件衣服落地的声音。

腹股沟的热流，让我几乎要把手伸向皮带。

我挣扎着站起身，颤抖的胳膊打翻了烛台。我小心地挪动着转身去拉开窗帘打开窗户，期待外面的微弱的光和清爽的风能缓解我下身的紧绷。

######

窗外远处树影深深浅浅的黑色、深绿色的阴影中一只萤火虫晃晃悠悠地飞动着，像极了刚才那一星即将燃尽的橘黄色烛火。

“你为什么一个人站在黑暗里？”埃斯梅的声音在我身后响起。突然的惊吓中，我的手指掰裂了窗框的木头。“我可以进来吗？”她的声音像外面云层中透进来的薄雾般的月光，温柔而小心翼翼。

“当然。”我偏了偏头还不敢转身

“你介意我把蜡烛点起来吗？ 我怕……黑暗让我觉得不安。”她拘谨地把手背在身后。

“完全不介意。请点吧。”听见埃斯梅走向柜子，我快速走回桌子后，用椅子遮挡住下半身。

伴随着火柴点燃的焦味，埃斯梅点燃第一根蜡烛。

我从未见过这条裙子，那光点亮了她裙子外层深绿色薄纱上的粉红色小花。焦糖色的发卷在她低头的时候从后背滑下，贴上她的白瓷脖子。

我的呼吸在她捧着蜡烛转身面对我时瞬间停止。

######

她裸露的脖子和一部分胸脯笼罩进温暖的橘红色光中，在晃动的烛火中显出一层玫瑰色的红晕，然后消失在两胸间的沟隙中。

我慌忙把目光保持在她的脸上，而她被烛光染红的饱满嘴唇正吐出微微的气息，吹得火苗晃动。

耻骨下刚刚消失的紧绷感更加猛烈地席卷上来。我紧紧抓住椅背，并祈祷埃斯梅一直能留在桌子的另一侧。

######

[埃斯梅会不会觉得我是个龌龊的男人，竟然把这种衣服带给她？]我无比确信自己往后再不会踏进医院街角那家新开的服装店，也再不会把选择权都交给店员自己尴尬地站在角落盯着地板，让这件衣服埋在袋子底部，送进无辜的埃斯梅手里。

她一只手握着蜡烛，另一只手挡着火苗不被风吹灭，“卡莱尔，你介意帮我把烛台扶起来吗？”埃斯梅轻声唤我。我不敢再看她。我伸手去扶起烛台，感觉到埃斯梅正注视着我手指的一举一动，她的目光如同微微刺痛又让人发麻的电流流过我的指节，让我突然忘记了如何控制自己的手。我把烛台立好，却在伸回指头的瞬间又把它碰到。

我听见埃斯梅轻轻的笑声。或许是因为我们中间烛火的温度，脸颊上的热度让我难以忍受。我暗自咒骂自己的笨拙。

我重新扶住烛台并且没有放手。在我手的上方，埃斯梅纤细的粉色指尖抓着刚才那根蜡烛，她等待了几秒，倾斜蜡烛，让融化的蜡油滴落在烛台上。

她的手稳稳当当，连火苗都几乎停止了晃动。我看着她曾经用编织而迷住我的精致而灵巧的手指，羞于徒劳地期待她的手能轻轻晃一晃，向下移动一厘米，离我的手更近。我突然迫切地想轻轻摸一下她的手指看看粉色的光泽是否使它变得更加柔软。

这些蜡油滴落的速度如此缓慢，我们屏住呼吸注视着它，像在等待雏鸟的破壳或是珍稀花朵开放那个瞬间。

一

二

三

四……

滚烫而闪着光亮，落入黄铜烛台中心深色的凹陷处。

她缓慢而小心地点燃并固定第二根蜡烛，那光晕变得更温暖更明亮，足以将我们两个人包围。她抬起头看了看我，嘴角微微向上牵起一个小小的笑容。烛光给她的脸颊、脖子和胸脯蒙上了粉色略带一抹橙红的光泽。

我加上另一只手稳住烛台，克制自己不把它掰断，并绝望地开始在脑海中背诵大段的拉丁文。

埃斯梅引燃第三根蜡烛，让光最终充满了整个房间。

“好了。”她轻声说着，然后直起身。我不确定她在对我说还是自言自语。“今晚我能待在这儿吗？如果你想一个人的话我就离开。”她的询问过于羞涩，像是在请求。可我刚才那些污秽幻想又如何值得被纯洁的她这样小心翼翼地对待？

“请……留下来。”我无法拒绝她的任何要求，我也不想拒绝，我想在她身边。

她笑了，坐进桌子对面的扶手椅里，举起她的画板，却悄悄地从后面探出头打量我。

“你有心事。你今晚很安静。”她终于还是把下巴支在画板上直截了当地说道。

我该怎么对她说，我的心事便是关于她？我该怎么对她说，我是多么渴望她？我该怎么对她说，我想要去追求她，但是我不能，因为我失去了人性还剥夺了她的选择？我该怎么对她说我爱她，当她还在哀悼她的孩子，还在因丈夫的虐待而感到恐惧？

“可我脑子里的声音很吵。”我扯出一个笑容，朝她挤挤眼。这不算说谎，只是没有说出重要信息而已。

因为对埃斯梅说谎从来不是件容易的事情，只要对上她的眼睛，里面扰动的波纹就足以让人眩晕说出所有的秘密。再完美的笑容、精心构筑的故事、伪装的好心情总能被她戳穿，像是她才能够读心的那一个。

“你知道如果你有心事，而且你愿意，你总可以来找我。”她把画板放到膝盖上，端正地坐好抬起脖子看着我认真地说道“我们的秘密角落闲置了太久，我都不确定是不是已经有小鸟占了我们常坐的那根树枝。”她调皮地补充到，我的喉咙紧了一下。

“谢谢。你知道如果你不开心也总可以来找我。”我希望她能听出来这是个严肃的承诺“我一直都在楼下。”

“你为什么总是学我说话呢？”她被逗乐，轻轻拍了一下沙发扶手。

“我是认真的。况且，模仿另外一个人的次数，我相信我们打成了平局。”

“我也一直在楼上。”她学着我说，“我也是认真的”她小小的声音从重新举起的画板后面传过来。

“卡莱尔！”十几分钟令人舒适的沉默后，她突然蹦跳到我桌前，指着窗外“有萤火虫。”

我再次看向窗外，刚才那只孤单的跌跌撞撞的萤火虫旁边出现了另外一个小小的更明亮的萤火虫。它们朝着森林飞去，那橘黄和亮黄色的光点越来越远。

“想一起去看吗？”

她急切地点了点头，她的大眼睛不知道是因为烛火还是因为萤火虫而闪闪发光。我站起身，却看见埃斯梅犹豫地站在原地没有移动。

“卡莱尔我……”她的双手绞在一起，眼睛看着地面。

“有什么问题吗？”想到埃斯梅可能改变了主意，一阵失落感袭来

“我怕万一有人路过，就像上次。”她皱起了嘴唇，“你能……能拉住我吗？”她的声音小得几乎听不见，但是我看见她右手臂轻轻动了一下。

我小心地牵起她的手，“我会拉好你的。”我向她保证。

我已经忘记将她的手包裹进我的手里时心底那快要溢出来的温暖和安心。

她没有走向书房的门，而是拉开窗户，翻过窗台。我跟在她身后，从窗户里钻了出来，没忍住笑出了声。

“你笑什么？”她转头看我。

“我们像宵禁之后从窗户里偷跑出来的孩子。”

“你偷偷跑出来过吗？”埃斯梅挑起一边眉毛，“我一直以为你是个听话的孩子。”

“我不记得了。但我好像常常惹我父亲生气。”我早已不记得童年都发生了什么，脑海里只有父亲模糊的影子和他含混不清的严厉的训斥声。我从来不是一个温顺的孩子。

“哦。”埃斯梅眼底充满同情。

“你晚上有偷跑出来过吗？”我试图打破刚才尴尬的沉默。

“好多次。”笑容重新回到埃斯梅脸上，她有些害羞地承认。

不难想象会有被埃斯梅迷住的少年在夜晚躲在窗外等她出来。想到埃斯梅红着脸从窗户里爬出，脸上带着大大的笑容，那个男孩在她落地之前伸手扶住她，就如同有手抓住了我的胃，我的腹部传来一阵不安的搅动。

“和男孩子吗？”不必要的嫉妒使我的声音有点尖锐。

“当然不是！你在想什么？”埃斯梅笑着大声为自己辩护，报复性地捏了捏我的手背“夏天晚上睡不着的时候我会悄悄穿着睡衣从窗户里爬出去，躺在草地上吹凉风和看星星。直到我妈妈在我床上发现了我无意间沾在身上带回来的草叶。我只能慌张地解释说我可能梦游。整整一周妈妈都犹豫要不要在我睡觉的时候把我绑在床上。”

“典型的普莱特小姐的事迹。”我为刚才心里的嫉意感到羞愧。

“哦，还有好多你不知道的。”埃斯梅抿嘴笑着，转头拉着我朝森林边缘走去

“介意再分享几个吗？”

“等我想起来再告诉你。”她的语气里带上了几分俏皮的得意。

夏夜的树林热闹极了，当鸟儿沉默的时候，蝉、蚱蜢、蟋蟀的叫声填补鸟叫声的空白。迎面的风把埃斯梅身上的花香混着夏夜温暖而潮湿的气味吹进我的鼻腔。

当我们到达湖边，无数萤火虫聚集着，擦过水面或者停留在颤动的草叶尖端，它们深深浅浅的闪烁着，从橙色到黄色，甚至有两三只绿色。

“我从来没见过这么多萤火虫。”埃斯梅惊喜地吸了一口气，拉着我坐到湖边。“而且它们没有躲开我们。”她兴奋地四处张望着。

“昆虫一般不会躲开吸血鬼。”

“真好。”她满足地感叹。比起哀叹无法接近其他动物，埃斯梅却欣喜于不会飞远的萤火虫，愿意停在她指尖上的蝴蝶。她永远能看到事物最美好的那一面并且满怀着希望，而我永远无法做到像她一样。

她脱掉袜子和鞋子把腿伸进水里，仰起头去看飞着的萤火虫。她裙边的深绿色薄纱在水面上漂浮着。她的腿浮上水面，被刚从云后升起来的月亮照得闪亮，上面流下的水痕如同融化的银色月光。

我想要摆脱掉鞋袜，去感受她搅动起的水流冲过我双足的感觉，带着她温柔的力量，带着她的气味……我最后的理智阻拦这冲动的行为。

“你看有一只蓝色的萤火虫！”埃斯梅推推我的胳膊，我抬头时，身边的埃斯梅已经一跃而起，轻轻把那只萤火虫罩进手里。她还湿着的裙边有水珠扑簌簌落下，如掉落一地的珍珠碎屑。

她慢慢坐下来，蓝绿色的光芒从她的指缝中露出。

“我从来不知道有蓝色的萤火虫。” 她把手指张开一个更大的缝隙，凑上去观察那只萤火虫。

“我也没见过。”

“在过去三百年？”

“我且当作这不是对我年龄的嘲笑。”我对她开玩笑，“但我只听说过却并没有见过。”

“我可没有嘲笑你，”埃斯梅鼓起脸颊，坐得离我更近一些，把手伸到我面前，好让我能看清她手里的萤火虫。那只萤火虫在她手指的松松围起的空间里一上一下地颤动着，好像并不急于逃脱。她洁白的皮肤因此蒙上了一层清凉而神秘的蓝色。

当我把视线从萤火虫上移开，发现埃斯梅正抬头看着我。她精致的脸就在我眼前，我能看着她眼睛里倒映的星星点点的光芒，水汪汪的如两片小小的闪着光的星空，被她细密的睫毛遮住了一部分。

“漂亮。”我喃喃地说，目光依旧在她脸上。

我低头看着她，她却没有躲开我的目光，微微分开的双唇在夜色中带上了一层朦胧的深红色，但最饱满的地方又被银色月光照亮，最天真又最致命的诱惑。

[我如此想要亲吻她]

但我没有勇气离她更近，没有勇气去伸手稍稍将她的下颌骨在仰起一些，好完全显露出她的嘴唇。我只是看着她的眼睛，去听我们两个都逐渐变得小心翼翼的呼吸。

一个蓝色的光点从我们眼前飞过，埃斯梅轻声惊叫了一下，我快速拉回刚刚倾斜着的上半身。

“啊我没注意到。本来打算一会儿再放它走的。”埃斯梅抬起头看着那个蓝点在夜空中越飞越高。“但是它想她的伙伴了。”

只有纯洁善良的埃斯梅才会这样说。

她闭上眼睛，躺倒在草地上，深焦糖色的头发在她身下朝四面八方铺开。我也学她一样，向后躺下，把手垫在脑后。听她的温柔的声音像泉水一样缓缓流淌，听她讲来年春天要在院子里种满各种颜色的玫瑰，听她说做过的梦，那些奇怪的像是发光一般开在草地上的雏菊……我可以一直就这样听她说下去。

“我从来没有听过你唱歌。卡莱尔。”埃斯梅突然转过脸来看我。

“我从来不……我不会唱……我的意思是，我只会一些赞美诗，我还听一些歌剧和古典音乐，但是”我慌张地语无伦次。

“来吧，你一定还会其他的歌，你有个如此完美的男中音。而且你都听过我唱歌，我总该听你唱一次。

“我……”

“那我不看你。”埃斯梅把头转回去，拿手捂住眼睛。她如此可爱的模样让我的心重新跳动起来。

[我能不能偷偷亲吻她？]我又看见她饱满的嘴唇。

“请唱吧。” 她咧嘴笑了。

我短暂失去的理智又重新回到了身体里。

“夏日的最后玫瑰（Tis the last rose of summer），独自开放（left blooming alone），而她美丽的同伴（All her lovely companions），早已枯黄（are faded and gone）……”

“我不会弃你不顾（I'll not leave thee），孑然一人（thou lone one）……当真心凋谢枯萎（When true hearts lie withered），爱人高飞（and fond ones are flown），孤身一人（Oh who would inhabit），如何在荒凉的世界安放（this bleak world alone）”埃斯梅空灵的女声加入了这首歌。当她唱到“飞”的转音，我的心如同歌曲里的那片花瓣也随着它飘飘然升起、翻转又落下。

“是《夏日最后的玫瑰》（The Last Rose of Summer）！”最后一个音节结束后，埃斯梅和我相视一笑。“爱尔兰诗人托马斯·莫尔（Thomas Moore）的诗，后来被改变成了歌。”

“我的祖先来自爱尔兰。”我告诉埃斯梅

“明智的选择。”她笑着，又转过头去看漫天飞舞的萤火虫“谢谢你唱歌给我听。”

“我的荣幸。”

“卡莱尔？”

“嗯？”

“你有没有觉得这些萤火虫像是星星从天上掉下来的碎片？”

埃斯梅不知道，我正看着最明亮的那一片。


	27. 苦涩的蜜糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅的苦涩而甜蜜的心事

Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall, and a preserving sweet. -- Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare, 1597（爱情是叹息吹起的一阵烟。若被净化，便在恋人目中点燃闪烁的火光，若被惹恼，便在恋人眼底激起汹涌的泪涛。它是最谨慎的疯狂，是哽喉的苦涩，是尘封罐中的蜜糖。——《罗密欧与朱丽叶》）

1921年7月

【埃斯梅视角】

我一遍又一遍用手指描过阳光投射在红木桌子上形成的那一片暖黄色的光芒和深褐色阴影的边界。在这光与暗的交接处有一道隐隐约约的比黄色更纯更暖的浅橘色。让人想起装在玻璃罐子里的新鲜的、闪闪发光的橘子果酱。

小时候的我等待了好多个月，期盼着院子里那颗橘子树开花，结果，成熟；眼巴巴看着它们被摘下来；自告奋勇去把它们洗干净；看着母亲把处理干净的柑橘外皮切成细小的条，放进锅里，加上果肉。秋冬的冷风从不严密的窗户缝里面透进来，吹起锅里蒸腾起来的白色水汽，整个厨房都是橘子的香味。我放弃去和好朋友编圣诞花环的机会，一步也不舍得离开厨房，踩着嘎吱做响的木凳子，踮起脚看着母亲不断搅动的木勺和逐渐变软变粘稠的酱，心里暗自期待她能多在里面放一些蜂蜜。

母亲刚做好的果酱就放在灶台上方的架子上，下午的阳光照在罐子上，一少部分光穿过半透明的果酱在瓶子后的墙上留下一片浅浅的斑驳的暖黄色。她打开铝盖，用小勺子挖给我一些，刚熬好的酱还带着热度。我迫不及待地舔舔勺子，却发现那加了太多柑橘皮的果酱比我想象要苦涩不少。当时的我想不通为什么能开出那么漂亮的白色花朵，带着油光的绿色叶子和散发宜人气味的植物做出来的食物却尝起来这么让人失望。之后每年熬果酱时我都喜欢待在厨房闻它的味道，只是再没有兴趣去尝它。

我把手指放在阳光下，像当年把手放在还没冷却的果酱罐子外一样温暖。

我看向窗台上放着的被用来当作笔筒和花瓶的果酱罐，心中莫名的感情驱使我把它拿下来，倒出里面的笔，去把它凑到鼻前闻一闻。铅笔上木头的味道和渗漏的墨水味早已经掩盖了原本果酱罐里残留的味道。我把它重新放回原位，心里暗自嘲笑自己的天真和愚蠢，现在还期待着能从我那玻璃罐里闻到同当年温暖的厨房里飘逸出一样的柑橘芳香。

想到那段回忆，我像极了吃到第一口果酱的小时候的自己，无比珍惜那个下午的阳光、沁人香气、平静的厨房和不常见的温柔待我的母亲，但吞咽之后，苦涩和期望落空的难过在心里翻滚。是母亲纵容儿时我请求给我做了果酱，给予我关爱。也是她多年后拒绝了给受伤的我以庇护，亲手把我送回那个恶魔手里。说不清我是否想念她，但我想知道她是否还在做那些苦味的果酱，是否有在制作它们的时候想到我，是否在想到我的时候会感到一些难过和思念。

无力应对心中即将宣泄而出的种种情感，我拿起铅笔，摊开本子希望能画些什么转移我的注意力。

当我在纸上画下第一道弧线，却发现那是卡莱尔额头的轮廓。在无意识的混乱当中，我的手却早已记住了他脸上的每一处弯曲，每一道弧度，每一个凹陷。令人悲伤的是，画在纸上成为我唯一能触碰它们的方式。

我放下铅笔，用食指描摹刚画下的弧线。纸张毫无棱角，带着粗糙的颗粒，也没有在阳光下闪出光芒。

这种熟知他每个细节却总是离他无比遥远的单恋，让我的心皱成一团，隐隐作痛。只有置身于这种境地时，才察觉曾经读过的浪漫小说中那甜蜜而明媚的哀伤如此虚假。苦味从舌尖上蔓延开来，甜蜜却无处可寻。

曾有过那些瞬间引我去妄想或许卡莱尔对我也有同样的感情。当他整理我耳后凌乱的头发时；当他伸出胳膊拥抱哭泣的我时；当他频繁邀请我去散步或者下棋时；当他不厌其烦地倾听我的胡言乱语和白日梦时；当他愿意站上秋千任凭我摆布时；当他说出真诚的赞美词句时……我的绝望地期待着下一个确定的信号，但我从未等到，只是证明了一切不过是我可悲的幻想。

他那些关心的小动作和赞美只是因为他对所有人都温柔相待，他的迁就和邀请只是因为他为转变我而产生的负罪感。可每一次我又忘了过去的教训，满怀期冀，再次看向他的眼睛，等待永远不会被说出的后半句话。

我拿出那个银质小十字架，用指头轻轻拨动了一下那银色的链子，让它在夏日温暖的带着青草气味的风中轻轻摇摆。我总忍不住把它拿出来把玩和欣赏。当我把手伸进衣兜却发现它不在那里时，我的喉咙会因惊恐而缩紧，直到下一秒看到它安静地躺在枕头边才如释重负。我不知怎么解释自己这疯狂的怪癖，或许是因为当我把它捧在手里时，曾经属于他的这一部分现在完全属于我，但也只有这一部分属于我。

[埃斯梅。你不用去强迫自己信仰什么。我只希望有一天你也能找到自我]我想起他对我说的话。

我找到自我了吗？我找到信仰了吗？

我无法自信地给出一个肯定答案。

我残忍地造成了一个人的死亡，我的眼睛还是骇人的深红色，我依然没有克服那嗜血的欲望，失去孩子的痛苦没有减轻，重击的声音、意外的肢体接触还会触发我最恐惧的记忆……我还是那个凌乱的、狂暴的新生儿，我还是那个无助的、软弱的人类。

但随着时间流逝，当我把十字架握在手里时，我终于能感到如湖水一般的平静；我终于逐渐去接受我的新生命，接受时刻与恶魔争夺仅剩人性的紧张；我终于感到他的沉着、虔诚和力量传进我的手心。当它反射出一点点光时，我仿佛其中看到了他眼睛的倒影，金色的，是我决心要变成的模样。

我把十字架贴上我的心脏处，正如他当时抬起手告诉我，[帮你找到自己的力量不在这儿……它在这儿]。

我按下十字架，一下、两下、三下……心脏跳动的节奏。

[说出来吧]我听见他的声音，乘着夏天午后的第一阵风，温柔地融化在我的耳边。

[我依旧迷失着，我不确定我找回了多少自我、找回了多少信仰]我紧张地吸入一口气，[但我确定，它们和你有关。我想拥抱的生命，我想变成的样子，与你有关。]

我紧闭着眼睛，快速而急切地呼吸着，每说出一个“你”字，我沉寂的心脏连同我的舌尖就颤动一次。

[我全心地爱着你。我的脸颊仿佛像火一样燃烧着，我急促地喘着气。但接受自己心声所释放而出的那股压力，让我松开了压在胸口的手，终于能疲惫却舒适地安放在膝头。

[我多么希望，你也怀有同样的感情。]我依旧闭着眼睛，倔强地祈祷着，希望某个飘着仙尘的精灵能听见并实现我虚幻的愿望。

卡莱尔熟悉的脚步声和肉桂香味离我越来越近，我慌张地收起十字架，整理好书桌上散乱的铅笔和纸张。

有一次当我太过专心，我从本子里恍惚地抬起头后，才发现他就带着笑容静悄悄地倚在门口，而我惊喜得像第一次尝到蜜糖的小孩。随后，我总是把房门打开着，希望他能看见，希望他能知道他被欢迎走进来和我说话。

我开始刻意不出现在他的书房，期待他能主动上楼找我。我养成了时不时检查门口的习惯，低下头时，总觉得有一双温柔的眼睛看着我，总觉得我又闻到了他的味道听见了他的脚步声。我的心因瞥见空荡的门口而沉下，可几分钟之后，又忍不住再去看那方向一眼。像圣诞节清晨的孩子，拆开一个又一个令人失望的包裹，却坚信自己心心念念的礼物就是下一个。

卡莱尔终于还是没有走向我房间的方向，他的脚步声逐渐远去，消失在楼梯的另一端，然后是他卧室门轻轻阖上的声音，给我带来熟悉但总令人措手不及的失望。

我伏在桌子上，把脸埋进胳膊里，不想再去看房门一眼。

他还留在走廊上的甜蜜的气味，仿佛在讽刺我一次又一次的自作多情。

“你还好吗，埃斯梅？”我听见他用指节轻轻敲了敲我依然开着的房门，小心翼翼地问我。

[或许又是我发疯的臆想] 我没有把头抬起来，等待着我幻想出的他的声音和气味逐渐散去。

“埃斯梅？”他又叫了一遍，比任何幻觉都要真实。

我直起身看向门口，他真的站在那里，穿着新换的还沾着肥皂和木制衣柜味道的白色衬衫，衬衫的领子还有一部分翘着。他的头发在更换衣服时被弄乱，几缕不守规矩的金发落到了颧骨和额前。他的蜂蜜一般清澈的眼睛里充满了困惑和关切。

“我没事”我过于急切地站起身，几乎把椅子撞倒。“只是因为想起之前读过的一些悲情诗歌。”我随便扯出一个谎言，内心里祈祷他不会再多过问。

“哦。抱歉打扰。”他的表情终于不像刚才那样紧张。“我只是来问你是否有需要清洁的衣物。”他稍微抬了抬抱在胸前的半满的篮子。

“你其实可以留给我洗。”我惊讶地看着他。

在新生一个月后，我主动提出帮卡莱尔和爱德华清洗一些轻薄的衣服（注：1920年代中产阶级家庭部分衬衫，西装，毛织品，大件床单等被送去商业洗衣店）。他们身上没有经过反复漂洗的、带着浓烈未洗净肥皂水气味、没有上浆和被粗糙熨烫还带有褶皱的衣裤着实让人震惊。没时间把脏衣服送去洗衣店，爱德华曾因没有干净衬衫贴身穿了一件毛线背心去上学。

“我不能总以工作繁忙为借口把脏衣服扔给你”他突然有些羞涩，低下头看着怀里的篮子，小声说着“我没办法腆着脸看你承担本不属于你的家务。”

“‘工作繁忙’可不是个虚假的借口。”他不知所措又急于解释的样子总莫名地激起我心中的保护与照顾他的冲动。“而且鉴于我手头有大把不知该怎么去挥霍的时间，我想做，我也不介意做。这些家务能让我从某些混乱的思绪中分心。”我试图拿过他手里的篮子，但他没有放手。

“但今天还是请拿给我来洗吧。我有整整两天的休息时间。”他带着腼腆的笑容一再坚持。我胃中的那团蝴蝶又因急剧上升的温度活跃起来，撞得我晕头转向，让我松开了和他抢夺篮子的手。我抱起房间角落一小堆换下的衣服，放进他的篮子里。

“我能相信你现在的技术吗？”我禁不住去和他开玩笑。

“经过对你的观察学习，我已经非常有自信。”他露出一个大大的笑容，“你可以去旁边看着，考核我是不是合格。” 

[原来他在办公室写报告时有看我洗衣服。]虽然理智告诉我这没有任何意义，但我心底升腾一股不可遏制的骄傲和满足。

“当然没问题。”我拿起画板，画了一条线，写上“清洗考绩表”几个字，然后递给他“请在您的考核表上签名，卡伦先生。”

“如此严格吗？”他被逗笑了，接过铅笔在右下角签下他的名字，他的签名充满了倾斜而粘连的笔画，潦草得难以辨认。他抱起脏衣篮，跟在我身后下楼。

蓦然间，我发现自己已经习惯了和他说话时带出蹩脚的玩笑，不再担心他会像查尔斯一样错误当真而因此突然翻脸和暴怒。我知道即使他一开始没有听懂，解释过后，他也会回敬我同样的玩笑，或一个恍然大悟的眼神。

我也意识到，这些玩笑成了我隐藏真实情感的面具。我那些无法说出口的话，热情的言辞，充盈的感情和急切的愿望都被它们修饰，变成了无关痛痒的打闹。可当被麻痹的感觉过去，心中那个疼痛的空洞却丝毫没有变化，依旧从身体内部吞噬着我。

卡莱尔放下篮子，将已经在炉子上热好的水倒入摆在门廊台阶下镀锌的两个大锡盆中。他把碗中的肥皂片添热水融化，然后倒进其中一个锡盆里。

“非常专业。”我作势在纸上打勾，实则悄悄勾勒下他弯腰添水的轮廓。

他额前的金发随着他的动作晃动着，拨动了他褐色的睫毛。他眨眨眼睛，又试图用湿漉的手指拨开它，那被沾湿顽皮的金发却总能摆回原来的位置。在从他俯身时敞开两颗扣子的领口处意外瞥见他的胸膛后，我草草画了几笔，迅速移开了视线。他的手臂在用力时，衬衫上臂处的布料因紧绷而产生无数平行的细小褶皱。

他坐在门廊的台阶上，把浅色的衣服倒进放进锡盆浸湿。他的指节坚毅而牢固地抓住衣物，在搓衣板上轻轻揉搓。他专注地看着它，眼睑低垂，脸上是如他阅读医学杂志和研究手术的一样专注神情。

我注意到，他随意卷起的衣袖，正随着他胳膊的动作慢慢滑下。

不待脑中进行一番说教与辩论，在我恢复清醒并感到羞怯之前，我已经放下画板走到他身边，把手伸向他的胳膊，将他的袖子重新卷好，顺带放下了他翘在耳边的衣领。

“谢谢你。”他嘴角牵起一个微笑。我努力控制发软的双脚，有些踉跄地重新坐回草地上。

不知为何，他保持着缓慢的人类的速度搓洗着那件衬衫，轻柔地拧干，连滴落的水声都和和缓缓，宛如柔和而流畅的竖琴音阶。他把它放进旁边另一个盛着清水的盆里，搅动起的水花，在阳光下闪烁着，把盆中细微的晃动的银色波光投在了他的脸颊上。我看着他美丽的令人窒息的侧脸，只希望他洗的速度再慢一些，这个下午阳光照耀的时间再久一些。

他从盆里捞起第二件，正滴落一串串水珠的象牙白衣物，是我的连衣裙。他拿起手边大块的肥皂擦拭粘在前襟的黄色颜料，裙角处一块泥土和几滴绿色的草叶汁水。我发誓我看见他嘴角闪过一丝不经意的逗乐的笑容。

感到我的脸颊瞬间在刺目的阳光下燃烧起来，我把手指贴上皮肤，它却摸起来依旧冰凉。

[你这野姑娘的样子，让别人看见早晚要羞死。]我想起母亲的话，当我光脚跑过树林时没有把它当真；当我和爱德华在泥坑旁打闹时没有当真；当我散着头发拉卡莱尔从树上跳下时也没有当真，直到他今天亲手洗去我不修边幅的痕迹时，突然的尴尬和羞耻终于让我尝到了教训。

我把头低进画板里，直到听见卡莱尔拧干的声音，才又重新抬起。

那一道道带罕见的被灵感眷顾的笔触同他指缝中滴落的水一样流畅。他洗第三件，我在纸上塑造了他四肢的细节；他洗第四件，我描摹了他的五官；他洗第五件，我开始扫出他的头发……他漂洗第二遍，我用食指晕开了铅笔涂上的阴影。是最完美的配合，最悦耳的交响乐。

他站起身将漂洗好并拧干衣服，浸入刚煮好的但稍有些过稀的淀粉水里（注：过去洗衣的最后一步是将小麦淀粉溶解到水中开中火煮，透明略有些许粘稠时关火加入衣物，用来给它们上浆，以抗皱和抗污能力。卡莱尔掌握不好放淀粉的数量）。他把袖子拉到肘部以上。眼见他几乎要直接把胳膊浸入滚烫的水中搅拌。我惊叫一声拉住他的胳膊递给他一根短木棍。

他接过木棍有些不好意思地吐了吐舌头，“不过不用担心，我们的皮肤根本不会被烫伤。”

“但还是会痛。”我给了他一个严肃的表情。卡莱尔这种为了不让别人担心而过分轻描淡写自己的糟糕经历和差点遇到的危险的习惯让我心痛得恼火。

“我完成地如何？”在我们共同把衣服夹上晾衣绳后，他坐在地上笑嘻嘻地抬头问我。他伸出手想去翻我放在地下的画板。

我一把按住画板，“因为你最后危险的鲁莽行为，本考官本应该给你不通过。”想到他因哪怕一丁点的疼痛而蹙眉，我的胃就难受地扭结在了一起，可我还要继续笑着，“但是，考虑到你前面的操作都很完美，特许你一个及格。”

“我现在能拿走我的考绩表吗？”他看着我，双眼里的天真和笑意温柔地颤动着，欺骗我把画板交到他的手里。

“这是我”他沉默几秒之后，抬起头看我，“我能留着它吗？”

我点点头。

“谢谢。”他笑了。他把画板放下，看看我又看看在蓝天之下随风飘动的衣服。

不知道哪来的胆量，我把手浸入还没倒掉的水盆中搓出泡沫，在两手间拉出一道滑腻腻的泡沫薄膜后快速把双手凑近它的脸，把嘴唇贴上虎口从手掌间吹出一个肥皂泡。那个旋转的五彩的泡泡，在接触到他脸颊的那一瞬间炸裂成无数细密的水珠。

在他震惊又有趣的表情里，我向后躺倒在草地上抛却所有的心事哈哈大笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅其实已经隐约看出了卡莱尔羞涩的追求方式，但但卡莱尔的表现出的强烈的负罪感让埃斯梅将他爱意举动错误归因，很快否认了自己原本正确的猜测。她在心中大声承认了对卡莱尔的感情，是个重要的自我突破，推动她日后更加主动去追求。
> 
> 历史背景：商业洗衣业在1830年代开始发展，以服务在美国采矿城镇和海港生活和工作的未婚男子。直到1890年代，商业洗衣才开始为家庭洗涤服务，中产阶级家庭把衣服送到商业洗衣店去洗变得普遍。商业洗衣业在20世纪30年代大萧条期间衰退，二战后家用洗衣机的制造和销售，将洗衣任务转移回家庭。
> 
> 早期的电动机器由装有旋转搅拌器的桶组成，倒入肥皂水，搅拌结束后，用手将衣服穿过用来拧干的绞拧机。直到1930年代后期，出现了全自动洗衣机，可以自动注水和排水，然后将衣物“甩干”以减少漂洗后残留的水量。洗衣机的昂贵价格使得不少家庭望而却步。1930年代城市自助洗衣店的发展，使那些无法使用私人洗衣设施的家庭可以清洗衣服。


	28. 等雨停

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯梅对于过去和儿子的回忆

1921年8月

【埃斯梅视角】

又下雨了。

最近总是在下雨。

乌云来得太快，不待多久，它便已经滚滚地从森林那头遮盖住了傍晚时分已经染上一丝金粉色的天空。雨水被风裹挟着从开着的窗中倾斜地打进来，有一滴溅在了我面前未完成的油画上，给林间笑着嬉戏的仙子脸颊上添上了一道格格不入的泪痕，放大了粗糙笔触留下的纹理。我用袖口沾干了那一点雨，所幸没有影响到油质的颜料。

当起身关窗时，我才注意到上午晾在院子里的衣服已经笼罩在了暴雨击起的水雾和尘土中。

我拿起篮子飞奔进院子把衣服收进屋里。

整个世界一片灰色，所有的颜色都被雨冲掉了，包括远处深绿的树，脚下翡翠色的草地，我最明亮的黄裙子。像是玻璃球里的世界突然被调皮的小孩剧烈摇动，那些静止的建筑、树木和人物突然头脚倒置，被卷进充满泡沫的惊涛骇浪中。

我恨透了这延绵不绝的雨，压在头顶的天，昏暗的光线和折断树枝的风。

我曾经喜欢过下雨天，甚至是暴风雨。我把自己舒适地卷进厨房角落的毯子里，炉火上母亲刚煮的肉桂苹果茶顶起锅盖发出噗噗的声响吐出温暖的香气。我沉迷于那些优美的诗、心碎的爱情、奇幻的冒险，窗外的雨声配合着诗歌的韵律，敲打希斯克利夫和凯瑟琳纠葛又走向毁灭的爱情，笼罩着沼泽地中巴斯克维尔庄园。但不记得从什么时候起，我开始讨厌下雨、害怕雷声、在阴雨天时感到不安和窒息。

出去收衣服那短短几秒，我的头发和衣服就已经被倾盆的雨水淋湿。我返回卧室，随意盘起头发，脱下衣服，扔到篮子里需要重洗的那一堆衣物上。

在伸手打开衣柜门时，我瞥见了自己全身镜中的倒影。

我战战兢兢地看了一眼她的眼睛，依旧是令人失望的深琥珀色。新生的前一个月我总是竭力避开镜子和任何反光的表面，无法直视那一抹惊悚的鲜红色，像是我的眼睛充满了血，燃起了火，然后又消失在空洞的深不见底的黑色瞳孔边缘。那颜色如此陌生，以至于有时突然对上镜中自己的眼睛时，我会因惊吓而尖叫出声。伤人后，我更不敢去看镜中的自己，那红色不断提醒着我犯下的不可弥补的错误，像是烙印了所有人都畏惧的诅咒标记。我如此渴望着它们有一天能变成金色，似乎只有如此我才具备了一些去向卡莱尔表白心意的资格。我伸手碰了碰眼睛周围，它眨了眨，告诉我一切都是真实的，这就是我现在的模样。

无法承受那骇人眼睛背后审判的目光，我抓起一件衣服盖住镜子上端不想再看自己的脸。

看着镜中身体的其他部分，我不自觉地伸出指头去摸脖子上的卡莱尔留下的咬痕。那两个伤痕部分重叠在一起，位置很低，几乎靠近锁骨，大部分时候能被头发或衣物遮住。伤疤边缘并不整齐，像是他咬下去的时候在颤抖。尽管好奇，但我从未敢问过卡莱尔为什么我的咬痕是这样，而爱德华的只有在较高处的一个，不知为何，我总觉得这是一个极其尴尬的问题。

我最终还是把手缓慢向下移到了腹部，用三根指头戳了戳那处的皮肉。从新生后我便发现，它比身体的其他部分都要柔软，从侧面也能看出一道稍微隆起的曲线。卡莱尔的毒液将我身体永远封存在了生育后的样子。

我几乎没有任何可以用来怀念我失去的宝贝的物品，没有名字，没有照片，甚至沾在曾经包裹过他的小毯子上的气味也早已变淡。有恍惚间，我甚至思考这一切的真实性，怀疑自己被困在了异常清醒的痛苦梦境中。但只有看向我的身体时，我才能找到他曾经存在过的痕迹，提醒我曾经孕育过他，曾经把他抱在怀里，曾经在那短暂的两天中做过他的母亲。当我失去了一切，命运留下我的身体作为最后一份既甜蜜又苦涩得难以承受的礼物。

我把手掌覆盖在上面，本以为这早就成了陌生的动作，可我的心里还是泛起了熟悉的期待、爱怜与小心翼翼。我记得我的手曾经总是比腹部温暖，摸到冰凉的皮服让我觉得不安，让我胡乱去猜想和担心这是否会影响到孩子。

我记得自己盼望着第一次感受他的活动，等待震颤的一击。但当我感受到第一次胎动时，它却如此微妙，像是吞下几只醉酒的蝴蝶，像碰到水中摆尾的鱼，像小鸟轻轻扇动翅膀。

8月23日，一年前的今天，那只小鸟突然抖动翅膀，最终让我下定了逃离的决心。

在那最惊恐最漫长地走向车站的那半个多小时里，头顶的天却极其澄澈和美丽，包裹八月在上午温暖的阳光里，我止不住地发抖也不敢停下脚步。当火车终于启动要离开那个地狱般的地方时，天色迅速暗沉了下来，夏日的暴雨如一道道瀑布般冲刷着车窗，我迟到的恐惧的眼泪终于随之扑簌簌地落下。

窗外的雨的还下着，淋在窗上，再次让外面的景物一片模糊，只是这次我的眼眶里再也没有泪水流出。

我随便从衣柜里拉住一条裙子套在身上，坐到床边，再次把手掌贴上腹部。

我仅做过两天的母亲，他的手没有握过几次我的指头，我没有亲过几次他的小脸，没有闻过几次他的小脑袋，没有哺喂过他几次。但他曾经是我在这世界上唯一深爱着的人，唯一的陪伴和希望。在那十个月中，他就在我心脏的下方成长，我熟悉他每一个不安的扭动、踢打和杂技，记得他在我迷迷糊糊即将入睡的时候一个重击把我吵醒；记得当他突然的安静让人胆战心惊，但在我喝下凉水或吃过饼干后又重新变得好动；记得我乐此不疲地沉迷于我们之间的小游戏，我轻按腹部他手肘或脚丫顶出的小凸起，他就会收回四肢，过几秒又再次伸展开。

我按了一下腹部，再没有回应。

我滑坐在地上，从胸腔蔓延到四肢的绞痛一阵又一阵地席卷上来。我抱住膝盖把拳头按压在心脏的位置，心脏一片沉寂，这臆想的疼痛感却没有缓解。本以为过了这么久，我已经在逐渐捡起并粘好曾经破碎的心，本以为那思念的痛苦会减轻分毫。

我靠着床脚，紧闭双眼，想要睡着，想要失去意识，想要逃离那悲伤的阴影哪怕只有片刻。可我定是被诅咒的，不然为什么连片刻的喘息都不值得拥有。

我开始背诵一些没有意义的意大利语篇段，希望能转移注意力。但随着太阳落下，雨越下越大，倾倒而下的雨声，给我带来窗外便是一条波涛汹涌的大河的错觉。我听见树枝折断掉落在地上，听见风卷起树叶和石子撞击在窗上。把我竭力想要忘记的记忆塞回我的脑袋，一遍遍提醒我过去那些年中冲毁我生命的雨。

在公园约会时，我质问查尔斯突然冷淡的原因，他却暴躁地起身离去，突然降下的雨冲坏了手里他刚见面时送给我的花，绛红的花瓣被打落，沾上了泥土。婚后那个下着雨的寒冷清晨，不愿满足他要求的我被从床上拉起，推向门外。刺骨的雨水浇透身上仅有的单薄睡裙。我光着脚踉跄着从前门拍打到窗户祈求他的原谅，请求他打开房门，在接受了不堪入耳的辱骂后，他在我面前拉上了窗帘。那个暴雨的夜晚，一片黑暗中，刚从酒馆回家的查尔斯带着酒气和被雨浸透的冰冷衣物突然将我击倒在沙发上。在粗暴、羞辱和痛苦中我再不敢挣扎，只能闭上眼睛一动不动，六周之后，我发现自己已经怀孕。在失去孩子的那个夜晚，傍晚下起的细雨逐渐变成了片片雪花，我走向悬崖，雪花落在裸露的胳膊和脚背上，却感觉不到冰凉的刺痛。

在那一场场大大小小的雨里，我反抗过、祈求过、变得麻木、然后又像失控的雨滴一样坠落。

我躺倒在地上，周围的一切慢慢变形开始旋转。心底莫名的强烈惊慌感和喉咙的紧绷让我不知所措。我大口喘息着，伸手去捶打和抓挠胸膛，徒劳地想要缓解其上巨大的令人窒息的压力。

在突然响起震耳雷声的瞬间，所有的灯光熄灭了，整栋房子陷入了彻底的黑暗。我想起身去点一根蜡烛，但却没办法移动四肢，像是我灵魂的某个部分永远困在了过去那些滂沱的大雨里、黑夜里，像是有某种牵绊魂灵永远无法离开的神秘力量不断拉扯着我回去，试图让我溺死在其中。

我感觉有一只大手抓住了我的胳膊，“请不要伤害我，我不想回去。”我尖叫着、哭泣着、挣扎着。

那只手伸了回去。

“嘘，埃斯梅，请看着我，”我看到面前一丝温暖的灯火“你是安全的”

一片绝望的狂乱中，我努力将目光聚焦向那点光亮，后面的人脸最终逐渐清晰起来。黄玉的眼睛和额前的金发在随着微弱烛火摆动闪烁出细碎的光泽。我身边的如看不见的牢笼一般的恐惧和黑暗被他撕开一道裂缝，透进了空气和光，周围旋转的世界停了下来。我终于能吸入一口气。

“你能坐起来吗？埃斯梅”卡莱尔的声音很轻，好像我是一小堆沙子，害怕一口气就能把我吹散。我动了动指头，四肢却依然是麻木的。

“埃斯梅你介意我把你拉起来吗？”他又问我，我眨了眨眼。

他把烛台放到桌子上，蹲下身用一只手抓住我的胳膊另一只手支持住我的肩膀，把我从地上拉起。他动作缓慢轻柔但坚定，让我莫名想起被他包扎我小腿时的感觉。他扶着我的肩膀让我向后靠着床边，然后把我沾在脸上的头发拨开。一瞬间，我觉得自己像个傻傻的没有生气，被调整姿势摆放的娃娃。

他朝我露出了一个安慰的笑容，挤压出眼角几道细微的纹路。

他起身离开我的那一刻我几乎惊叫出来，下意识想伸手想去挽留他。见他只是去点亮更多蜡烛，我长出一口气。

放下火柴，他坐到我旁边的地上，和我一样靠住床边，凝视对面的墙壁。急切地渴望他略加温暖的触碰，我的手掌一寸一寸向他垂在身旁的手贴近，宛如在激流中挣扎着去够漂浮在水中的浮木。当我伸展指头却仅能触碰到离他几英寸的地方，我失望地几乎要落下泪来。

下一秒，卡莱尔稍微起身坐得离我更近。

甚至太近了，我们的腿贴在了一起。他的气味、他的力量、他的温度穿过了中间相隔的布料。

他牵起我失落地垂在地上的右手，毫无困难地将它完全包裹进他的手掌里，用拇指轻轻摩挲我的手背。配合着他呼吸的平缓节奏，每摩挲一下，我就从黑暗的水中上声一尺；每摩挲一下，我肺部便能吸进更多空气；每摩挲一下，那流遍四肢的痛苦就减轻一分。

“你想要谈一谈吗？”卡莱尔终究还是试探着打破了我们之间的沉默。他看向我，和烛火一样温暖的眼睛里没有厌烦、没有嘲讽，没有诊断，没有居高临下。

“我想。但不知道该从哪开始。”意识到左手还按压在心脏上，我慢慢松开了它。

“随便从哪里开始都可以。”他轻轻捏了捏我的手。

“我害怕黑暗和下雨。让我觉得压抑和被抛弃。我觉得这和我对查尔斯所作所为带来的恐惧有关。”我说出心中最先想到的“可笑的是，我现在几乎无坚不摧。但想起他还是让我感到害怕。” 我甚至懦弱到无法做一个合格的吸血鬼。

“你是我见过最勇敢的人。带着孩子离开那个恶魔，找到支持生活的工作，几乎没有人能做到想你一样。”

这些话，卡莱尔对我说过太多遍。只有他和爱德华把我的逃跑加上了一层英雄主义的色彩，一种我无比感恩但配不上的纵容的支持。

“如果我勇敢，今晚的一切都不会发生。” 我苦笑了一声，假装去检查我的裙边，避开了他的眼睛。

“作为吸血鬼并不意味着我们没有恐惧，并不意味着我们不再被人类发生的事情所困扰。今晚发生的事情全因查尔斯的错，他对你所作的事不可原谅。”

我低头看着地毯，权衡他刚才所说的话。若他所说的是真的，那他的恐惧又是什么。

“下次天黑和下雨的时候我来找你。你就不会是一个人了。”他轻声说。

“如果你来不了呢？”

“想一想这个。‘一滴雨落在苹果树上，另一滴落在屋顶上 （A drop fell on the apple tree, Another on the roof） /一些雨亲吻屋檐，逗笑了山墙（A half a dozen kissed the eaves, And made the gables laugh.）/一些雨滋润了小溪，溪流又充盈了海洋（A few went out to help the brook, That went to help the sea.）我猜想，若它们是珍珠，那将能做成多美的项链（Myself conjectured, Were they pearls, What necklaces could be!）The dust replaced in hoisted roads, The birds jocoser sung (清扫路上的灰尘，鸟儿欢欣地歌唱)’”我本以为他会建议我去找爱德华，直到他开始用他悠扬的男中音背诵那些诗句，在缓缓流淌的字句中，窗外的雨声听起来不再那么狰狞和悲伤。

“你真是个书呆子。”我哑然失笑。

“再想想这个。”他举起我们握着的手。“然后等雨停下来。”

我稍稍旋转手腕，把指头嵌进他指尖的每一道缝隙中，然后将它们拉到我的膝盖上。

卡莱尔带着一种平静的治愈的力量。一个动作、一个言语便能治愈人心。我不知道他是如何做到的，但我明白只有温柔、谦逊和怜愍的人才具有这种力量，让我确信如果对他倾诉出郁积在心中的悲伤，他定有能力治好我。

“去年的今天是我第一次感受到胎动的日子，也是我逃离查尔斯的日子。那天也下了大雨。”我试图去描述脑海中纠结成一团的混乱的回忆“可我现在什么都感觉不到了……在那几个月里，只有我们两个……我每天都在害怕又如此孤独……每当想到我如何失去了他，我……我就……承受不来那种痛苦……我都几乎记不起他的样子也没来得及给他一个名字，可我就是忘不了在我怀里显得多么小……”当情绪的闸门被彻底打开，我终于把脸埋进手掌里抽泣起来。

“我很抱歉”卡莱尔说。我能感受到他的手正在抚摸我的后背，缓解因剧烈抽泣带来的颤抖，直到我的情绪稍有稳定。

“你现在依旧可以给他一个名字，想到他的时候就在心里念他的名字。”卡莱尔柔声说着重新拉起我的手，再次把他的平静传到我的掌心。

“我不知道。”我摇摇头。“我曾经期待着一个女孩。你知道，不像查尔斯。” 

过去我一直避开去想过腹中的小生命可能会是个男孩，恐惧男孩会继承查尔斯的暴虐，担心他万一长得像他的父亲。我总把它想成一个浅褐色卷发的女孩，甚至固执地买了粉红色的毛线来编织帽子和袜子。但当他出生，把那个小小的身体抱进怀里时，看着他的脸时，我完全抛却了原先在意的性别。他是我的孩子，我永远不会把他教养成查尔斯的样子。

“我觉得我想叫他安东尼。安东尼·普莱特。我记得这个名字的拉丁意是‘无价之宝’。”

“漂亮的名字。”卡莱尔看着我，又轻轻地拉了拉我的手“和我说说安东尼吧。”

“安东尼是个活跃的运动员，经常在半夜把我踢醒，总是不停地翻滚。他早出生了两周，他毫无预兆的出生当时吓坏了我。安东尼的眼睛和头发是深褐色的，睫毛很长，我记得护士说他的眼睛和嘴跟我很像，可我已经不记得了。他的头闻起来有一股奶油糖混合苹果的香气。他抓住我的手指时会抓得很紧，好长时间都不放开，他睡觉的时候手会握成拳头，但过一会儿会慢慢地一根一根张开，然后又攥紧。睡梦中，他的嘴角会突然向上翘一下，像是在笑。安东尼是个爱哭鬼，但是只要把他放在我的胸口上他就会安静下来。”

“我已经爱上了这个小家伙。” 卡莱尔微笑着说

“我好想他。这是为什么我相信我们不是被诅咒的，还有去往天堂的机会。因为我必须相信，只有去相信我才有再见到他的机会。”

“上帝会照顾好安东尼的。” 

当窗外的雨声减弱，我发现自己终于能因为这些珍贵而美好的回忆露出一些微笑。当我一遍又一遍叫他的名字时，那个模糊的远去的小小影子又一次清晰了起来。他的逝去依旧让我痛苦，但我终于寻找到了承受痛苦的理由。

我把头靠上卡莱尔的肩膀，他把另外一只手覆盖在我们拉着的手上。

“我会陪你等到雨停。”他突然歪下头在我耳边说。

是我的错觉，但他的语气听起来像是做了一个郑重而永久的承诺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 治愈的过程不是线性的，它需要持续的支持。  
> 英国精神病医生科林·默里·帕克斯（Colin Murray Parkes）根据约翰·鲍比（John Bowlby）的依恋理论开发了一种悲伤模型，暗示在经历亲人的逝去时，哀悼分为四个阶段  
> 5月（绝望和混乱阶段Despair and disorganization）埃斯梅开始信任卡莱尔，首次敞开心扉，当时她更多是后悔和自我谴责，很难理解或寻找未来的希望，处理痛苦时避开他人。到8月（重组与恢复阶段Reorganization and recovery），埃斯梅终于开始说出受伤的细节，主动求助，更加希望心灵得以恢复，但悲伤和对所爱之人的渴望永不会消失。


End file.
